Three Is A Supernatural Crowd
by lunatic789
Summary: Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns. Three supernatural friends who lived in the same apartment. A/N: Not great at summaries guys. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything guys well, maybe except the crazy wild imagination of mine which is quite a disaster. One more thing, this is all about friendship guys. No shipping.

\- CHAPTER ONE -

It's clearly hot this Sunday summer afternoon. Dean Ambrose who was using his left hand to fan himself against the heat. Looks like the A/C was broken. Guess he had to call a handyman. It's not like he had much of a choice. Right now, he was expecting two new boarders of the apartment. He was quite dismayed because he can no longer enjoy the apartment all by himself but the thought of having new boarders might be pretty fun. You know, making new friends and play video games or whatsoever. He's not really a people person knowing that they might not like him or the reverse. He was actually planning on finding an apartment all by himself but all was fully rented and so he had no choice but to choose this apartment which was good for three person. He tried to ask the owner of the apartment to have it all by himself but the owner wouldn't have of it. He even offered to pay the other vacant rooms as well but still they refused telling him that "let the other boarders rent" or "Let the apartment filled with people". That made him shook his head in disappointment and so he took it.

The reason he hated sharing his space it's not because the fact that he might not like them or reverse but it's the fact that he is a hybrid. A vampire and a half mage hybrid. His father is a vampire and his mom is a mage who died when he was five years old. Yeap! You heard him! He is a vampire-mage and he used some of his magic to conceal his scent from any supernatural creatures including his kind. He was wearing his wife beater tank top and black shorts that somewhat fit his bum. He sighed anxiously and he had hoped that the two boarders won't act like an arsehole or so help him he will definitely kill them or maybe hypnotized them which was far less violent. It's not like his opposed to the idea of killing. It's just that he hates it killing someone defenseless whether an arsehole or not. For him, it's cowardice. They're humans after all. Harmless but somewhat annoying.

He was quite curious on what they look like. Are they cool? Calm? Geek? Or whatever. He doesn't care. He looked at his wall clock and saw that it was already one on the afternoon and he was somewhat excited and somewhat nervous. The heat was getting more intense and he had to find a magazine or something that he can use as a fan. He walked towards his table seeing a Forbes Magazine and used it as a fan. He looked towards his refrigerator which was 2 meters away and in a blink of an eye, he was there, opening it and looking inside making sure that it was full with everything. He got satisfied and sooner or later, he heard a knock on the door. He could tell that it was the two boarders. He sighed once again and gestured himself to open the door, revealing the new boarders.

"Hi." The bigger of the two greeted him with a friendly smile on his face. The smaller one was standing there, struggling to hold his belongings.

The first time he laid eyes on the two, he could definitely smell that something was off about them. But he had to play it cool knowing that he could feel that they are quite harmless and clearly tired from the trip.

"Hello." He greeted them back. "Please come in." he opened the door widely as the two motioned their selves inside the apartment. "Let me help you with that." Dean offered to help one of the new boarders.

"Thanks dude." Dean just nodded his head and told them to be seated on the sofa which they took immediately.

As they were settled, Dean, being the polite host, asked them if they would like some drinks and the two-toned man nodded his head. Dean made his way to the kitchen and get two glasses of orange juice and gave it to them which they accept it kindly and drank it in one go.

"Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it." He sat on the sofa, facing them. "So, you guys new here?"

"Uh yeah. We came from the other side of town and decided to move here." He shrugged his shoulder. Dean was looking at his tattoo. It was pretty cool.

"Nice ink you got there." He complimented.

"Yeah! Sick right?" the two-toned joined in.

"Yeap! I bet that caused a lot of pain." He simply said.

"I couldn't agree more. By the way, I'm Roman Reigns." He extended his arms as Dean kindly shook it.

"And I'm Seth Rollins." He did the same. "And you are?"

"I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose."

They nodded their heads. The three did managed to talk about the reason why they moved here or other stuffs like video games and many more. Dean even told them that he was somewhat disappointed that he can no longer enjoy the apartment all by himself which ends the two apologizing to him but he told them by saying that all is fine and that he might as well interact with others. He found it that they went pretty well. They dismissed each other as he pointed them their rooms. The two thanked him once again and went to their rooms clearly unpacking their things. As they were out of his sights, he leaned his back on the sofa and sighed.

_Couldn't this day get any better?_

He shook his head. He pursed his lips and thought on how to handle this situation. At first, he felt kind of bad when he had to share his space to other humans but the thought of it was vanished knowing that they somewhat got along for a short time. But the problem is, Roman and Seth are _NOT_ humans. Like really _not _humans. They're just like him. Not really hybrids but he could sense their scents that they are supernatural creatures. He could feel their power running through their veins. He could tell what kind of supernatural creatures they are. He could smell a scent of a wolf on Roman which makes him a werewolf. To Seth, he couldn't smell anything but he can see his radiating aura that says "I'm a fucking poltergeist."

"A hybrid, a werewolf and a poltergeist living in the same apartment, huh?" he runs his fingers through his messy hair. "What a disaster." He mumbled.

After knowing their real identities, he was still hoping that they could be friends. He wants to see where this might lead them especially him. It was kind of amusing. This brought him a smile knowing that he wasn't the only supernatural creatures who lived in the world of humans.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi everyone. Just so you know, this is the first time that I truly posted some of my crazy imagination fanfic about supernatural creatures that lurks in shadows/darkness. By the way, I'm sorry that there are grammatical errors because English is exactly not my mother-tongue. I just like to know what you guys think. Lots of love beautiful readers.


	2. Chapter 2

\- CHAPTER TWO –

After meeting the new boarders of the apartment, Dean was bored and decided to do something. The sun is still shining despite of the hours that had passed by. He used a higher SPF lotion that he rubbed on his body as he wears his leather brown jacket that he considered it his favourite with a black shirt underneath it, blue jeans and boots. He used his sunglass and a cap before exiting his apartment not bothering to say goodbye to his new fellow boarders. It's not like he cares or they cares. He shrugged his shoulder off and trying his best to be covered by the layers of his clothes as he calls for a cab and without wasting his time telling the pedicab driver to go to the nearest mall to buy some stuff that he might need or so just to passed his time. You know, doing his normal routine as so he thought. Ignoring the fact that he was living with other supernatural beings.

_Now what to do?_

Roman stretched his arms while rubbing the back of his neck after like hours of unpacking his things. Okay. That was quite exaggerating but that's what he felt. He let out a sigh of relief and a proud smirk on his face seeing that he manage to organized his things pretty well. Clean to be exact! He was wondering what Seth has been doing right now? Maybe check him up? He exited his room and knocked at his friend's door. It was opened by a disgruntled face. This made him smirked as he made his way in his friend's room.

"I didn't say you can come in, Romeo!" he snarled at him while closing the door behind him.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh please Seth! I don't need your permission to enter your space." He made his way on his bed while trying to look around his room.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he put his hand on his waist as if he was impatient, or maybe he was.

"Then why did you open the door?" he chuckled showing this toothy grin. "Besides, it's a miracle that you haven't finish organizing your stuff. That's highly unusual of you." He knitted his eyebrows.

He sighed as he proceed to organize his stuff again. "Oh well, can you blame me that I have a lot of things here?"

"On the contrary, I think I _do _blame you though. I mean, why bring all your stuff? You can just bring things that are useful jackass!"

"NO WAY! Have you heard about sentimental value?" he shrieked.

He snorted. "Is that your excuse? You always says that. Sometimes, I don't get you."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Whatever." He sighed and he lifted his hands.

His things were now floating and it was organizing itself. Roman was quite amazed. Even poltergeist can possessed powers. He heard that poltergeist are the worst supernatural creatures but he would be glad to oppose to that kind of idea because Seth is a poltergeist. He is his friend. Seth could be sometimes dramatic but he's pretty cool to hang out. He did saw him causing mischief and other stuff like scaring humans for his own entertainment but Seth is a good guy. To top on that, Seth accept him for he was as much as he accept him too and that is something that he looked for as a friend. That's why they became the best of friends since they were ten years old.

"There!" he heard Seth proudly said with a smirk on his face.

This made Roman rolled his eyes. "Stop using your powers."

"You're just jealous Roman!" he poked his tongue out.

"Childish." He chuckled.

"Am not! Besides, my powers would be useless if I wouldn't use it. I was born a poltergeist for a reason, smartass!" he countered but Roman didn't take the bait, instead, he chuckled at their playful banters. "Plus, it's one of our privileges for being a supernatural, Roman." He smiled at his friend creepily but Roman wasn't bothered at this. "Privileges that humans didn't and couldn't have. We, supernatural creatures that humans think that we are some bunch of myths or whatever they calls it, are special."

"Can't call yourself a myth Seth. Remember, that time when you're bored and you scared the hell out of the humans by floating and throwing things?" he laughed at this. "Man, that incident became popular and they decided that poltergeist _do _exists."

"Well, you're not a myth Roman. You exists. Even vampires and other supernatural beings that lurks in shadows and darkness."

"But still, they think that werewolves and vampires are just made up stories to scare children." He chuckled. "But I actually like the idea though. It's better that they know nothing."

"You're right but what can I say? Poltergeist are the best. I just think humans are good to be used as my entertainment." He shook his head in amusement. "They get scared easily."

"Won't you get tired of scaring humans?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Nah! You can't stop yourself if you think they're entertaining." He held his head high, clearly proud of the memories that he achieved for scaring humans that almost gave them a heart attack that could lead to their death just like that.

Seth motioned himself to sit beside Roman as he used some thick paper and fan himself. He felt kind of hot and even Roman can't deny the hotness because he was somewhat sweating. The two went to the living room, the air was still hot but better than in their rooms.

"Hey Seth? Can you fix the A/C with your powers?" he looked at him curiously.

Seth looked at him completely incredulous.

"I'm a poltergeist Roman not a mage." He rolled his eyes. "All I do is float and destroy things. Organized? Sure! But not into fixing." He crossed his arms and leaned his back on the sofa. "I'm not a maid."

He scoffed. "Oh please! Here I thought poltergeist are the best. Bet you can't do everything" He said sarcastically.

"Just so you know, there's a difference between being the best and can do everything, dumbass." He gave Roman _the-what-the-hell-dude-look._

Roman laughed at him louder. Just like old times. Joking around and maybe exchange insults is quite harmless and natural to both of them.

"Besides, humans have these people who fixed A/C. I believe they're called handyman?"

"You're clearly pointing the obvious Seth and I bet that the owner or Dean might have already called the handyman to fix the damn thing."

Seth looked up at the ceiling and let out a longest sighed.

"Speaking of Dean." He looked at Roman. "What do you think of the guy?"

Roman was caught off guard at the question. "Well, he's kind of great. Though, it's weird."

"Why?" Seth raised his eyebrows at Roman's statement. "What makes it weird?"

"I can't smell his scent." He knitted his eyebrows as Seth laughed.

"Maybe your sense of smells are getting weak dude."

"That's impossible Seth. According to our ancestors, we got more powerful and increase our sense of smell when we got older. Plus, I can literally tell that I know all the scents of everything except for Dean here."

"So, you're saying that he isn't human?" he was now confused.

"I wouldn't put at that. He screamed human to me but I just wonder why _I_ can't smell his scent."

"Maybe humans can be mysterious just like us." He shrugged.

Roman just nodded his head. He looked at the wall clock to find out that it was already five. The two ordered their favourite food and that is pizza. They waited for 20 minutes until their delivery has arrived and paid the pizza guy with a large tip. The pizza guy thanked them as he went to his bike and left. They ordered 3 large pizza. The two decided to open the T.V and watch sports channel like football. The two were nibbling their foods with delight and appreciate how delicious it was. They left 1 untouched box of pizza for Dean as a thank you for helping Seth. Despite of their attention on the screen, Roman can't stop thinking about their newly situation. This is the first time that they had to share apartments with a human. Anxiety was now ruling his mind, asking himself with his famous "what if's". Seth, on the other hand, can sense the wave of anxiety of his friend.

_Bet he was worried of something._

This made him groaned on the inside because he honestly doesn't like it when his friend is worried of something or other negative thoughts that could ruin their day. He cleared his throat.

"You know, I can hear you thinking." He rolled his eyes and looked at his friends, ignoring the show. "Care to tell me?"

"It's just that, it's weird that this is the first time that we have to live with a human."

"Cut the shit already Roman and tell me what's bothering you?" he growled, almost losing his temper. Well, it's in his blood anyway. He's a poltergeist.

"It's Dean, okay?" he meekly replied.

"Why are you so worked up with just a human?" he somewhat scoffed.

"What if he finds out of what we truly are?" he looked at Seth while raising his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, we came here to start anew. We came here to find peace. I don't want some human to find out that we aren't their kind."

This made Seth shut his mouth. Roman was right. Actually, if Seth was honest, he was worried about that as well. Sure, he loves scaring people away but being pushed and treated as a monster is something that can trigger his feelings. They've been pushed away by humans. They weren't accepted by them. Why can't humans understand that not all supernatural beings are cruel and heartless. Sure! Some do harm humans because it's their natural instincts and they only did it to make a living and survive! And he knows that some are really heartless and would torture their prey but they must not generalized them all. Seth just gave Roman a sigh of frustration.

"Don't worry about it, Roman. He won't find out." He assured him. "We just need to be careful when his around."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Careful? The last time I can recall, I almost killed some human when I can't control myself especially the full moon. Luckily you had managed to stop me before I proceed of killing the human. I was felt relief when the human thought that he was attacked by a wild bear or something."

"At least I'm here, don't worry big guy. I always got your back. I won't let you out of my sight."

He blurted a laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"You!" he pointed at him. "Seriously? Won't let me out of your sight? You sound like a romantic creep."

He punch Roman playfully at his arms while he still continuously laughing.

"I'm just being a good citizen, idiot!" he pouted his lips and turned his gaze at the T.V screen clearly ignoring the laughing werewolf. "Besides, you should be thankful because I saved your arse a couple of times."

He was rolled his eyes while laughing at Seth's statement. It is true that he saved him a couple of times but according to Roman's mind, Seth couldn't surpass his achievement of saving his arse when he was chased by a couple of poltergeist for throwing a bitch fit at them and Roman had to fight them by using his werewolf strength. That one stupid mistake of Seth made their bonds even stronger as a friend.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Uhm … I'm not sure about this chapter but I still hope you guys are enjoying it :) I just recently typed this because I was too bored.


	3. Chapter 3

** cheryl24: Thank you so much though. I was thinking that I'm doing badly. Thanks for your review.**

**As you can see guys, I'm not really good with words and also not good at descriptions but I still thank you for sticking guys. I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH :) So, here's the chapter 3. ENJOY :)**

\- CHAPTER THREE –

Dean was now carrying two bags on both of his hands as he made his way in front of their apartment. He was about to open the door when it was open by Roman, who waste no time of helping him carrying his bags. He mumbled a weak thank you while closing the door behind them before locking it.

"Good evening Dean." He was greeted by Rollins whose eyes were still stuck on the screen.

"Good evening to you too." He put his leather jacket on the jacket holder when he felt the hotness of the room. Then he saw Roman who was now seated on the sofa joining Seth as well.

Honestly, Dean felt kind of awkward but happy at the same time. Three supernatural creatures living in the same apartment is cool. Though, Dean's pretty aware that Roman and Seth are friends for a long time. How does he know? Because he is a vampire. He tried to read them and noticed that the two felt hot because of the temperature inside. Yeap! He forget to call the handyman.

"Sorry for the inconvenience guys." The two looked at him with a confused look.

"For what dude?" they asked simultaneously.

"The A/C was broken and I forgot to call the handyman to fix it." He shrugged his shoulder.

"Nah, its okay, uce." Roman smiled at him and so did Seth.

"Yeah dude, everything's fine." Seth seconded.

Dean hold himself not to roll his eyes because he can tell that they're lying.

"I don't sugarcoat things guys but cut with the bullshit already." He walked towards them and stood in front of them while crossing his arms. "I know you guys find the apartment hot."

"Nah dude. Its okay, really." Seth was still in denial and so was Roman.

_We don't want to bother you, Dean._

Dean can read their minds. He wouldn't have of it. He raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"Yeah right." He chuckled. "I could literally see your little sweats trickling on your forehead." He sighed. "And don't worry, you guys didn't bother me." He smiled proudly at them and he could literally tell that they were shocked.

"How did you know?" Seth asked.

Of course Dean had to act like he doesn't know what he meant. "Know what?"

"That we don't want to bother you?" Roman joined in.

He had to play it cool. "Well, that's just what I feel from the way you guys telling me that everything's fine. I do that sometimes though."

They tend to believe him and he felt relieved. He don't want them to find out who he was. He needed to keep his identity a secret or else something might bad happen to him and if possible, it might be the doom of the world. He had reasons anyway and despite the fact that Roman and Seth knew of what they are but still, he can't risk himself to tell them. It's not because that they are bad people. Actually, he considered them a good people on his list but that still won't change his mind. It's not their business anyway nor his. They just looked at each other, silence ruling them. They felt kind of awkward though until Seth decided to break the ice.

"Hey, we left you 1 untouched box of pizza as a thank you for helping me." He pointed at the pizza that he was referring about.

"You didn't have to though." He said coolly.

"Please we insist." Roman nodded his head.

"Well, thanks. Guess I have to do more great things every day to you so that you'll buy me a pizza." Dean jests and they ended up laughing.

"If that's the case then I'll take the pizza back." Seth countered as Dean laughed.

"No take backs Seth. You guys offered that to me." He pouted.

Roman snickered at them. Geez, he feel so comfortable with him and even Seth when the two men exchange their playful banters. He had to admit that Dean is the first human that he and Seth became comfortable with. He just hoped that it would just stay like this. Dean, on the other hand, knew what Roman was thinking. Honestly, he feel comfortable with them too. Having them as his friends fills the dark of his heart. He haven't had friends before even when he was a child. His father had forbade him to make friends. He doesn't know why. His father always told him what to do and not to do until. It's very tiring though when there are things you want to do but can't. Until he reached the point of leaving his father and decided to hide his real identity to anyone including his father. He looked down at himself knowing that he still hasn't change his clothes. So, he smiled at them sheepishly.

"Hey guys, I'll just head to my room and get change, okay? And after that, I'll call the handyman so that he can fix the A/C tomorrow and if possible, this night." He walked towards his room. "And don't you dare touch my pizza Seth. I'll be right back before you know it. "

Seth just chuckled at Dean for his bluntness. He feel comfortable with him. As he was out of his sight, Roman and he, stared for a minute.

"For a human, he sure is sharp, isn't he?" he smirked.

"I couldn't agree more, Seth." He smirked. "So far so good."

"Yeah!" he get the remote and change the channel. "Let's just enjoy the night with him. He's a very interesting human."

Roman agreed nonetheless as they returned their eyes on the screen. Sooner or later, Dean made an appearance and joined them.

_Well, that was quick._

Dean almost laughed at Seth's surprise. He tell them that the handyman will fix the A/C tomorrow. They can't do anything but to sigh in defeat. But Dean, have the idea of fixing the A/C by his magic but he had to make sure that they must be knocked out to the world before risking himself using his magic to fix the A/C because honestly, he doesn't take too kindly of the heat. He loves cold. Maybe he'll try the risk. Later … The three ended up having fun as Dean eat the pizza alone but still he offered them too which they kindly refused his offer. Oh well, Dean's favourite of human food is pizza anyway as long as it doesn't have garlic in it. He might be a half mage but still, he has the blood of a vampire that made him susceptible to garlic, holy water and some silver as what humans put it that way. Yet, they aren't enough to kill him but enough to hurt him.

To this night, he never felt so alive. Is it possible for a hybrid to feel so alive? Feels like he finally found friends for even a short of time. He can feel it! He can tell that they're laid-back. Something that he wants from a friend. Something that was missing to his life. Maybe, spending time with other supernatural creatures wasn't that bad though. He was glad the he hadn't hypnotized the owner of the apartment or else he wouldn't meet Roman and Seth. Roman turned off the T.V and they talked about their lives. He found out that they have been friends since they were ten years old and Dean had to act like didn't know anything. He couldn't risk his cover. They asked him about his hobbies and turns out that they have the same hobbies such as hiking to mountains, you know, they're very adventurous. He asked them about his life and he had to make a great story. Tell them some white lies though. He knew that Roman and Seth will accept who he was but the fear of being find out by his kind might cause a lot of trouble.

That's all why he was so worried and that's why he had to be careful to where he was walking. That's the reason why he had to choose to live with humans. Though he can still feel that some vampires lived with humans but not for long. They're looking for food or sometimes attacked animals from the forest. Dean was able to survive because he was clandestinely carrying a blood bag all to himself. But those blood didn't came from humans. They came from the blood of animals. It's better than killing humans. Seth had looked at the wall clock and it turns out that it was already late in the evening. So, they call it a night. Roman and Seth went to their respective rooms as Dean stayed in the living room. He'll just wait for a couple of hours to pass until Roman and Seth sleep. It's not like he would be drowsy when he wakes up. In fact, he won't because he doesn't sleep or sometimes he does if he can't help it.

After like a couple of hours had passed and he feel that Roman and Seth are completely knocked out, he stood up as he used his magic. Tiny bluish spark spreads on his hands and mumbled one spell to fix the A/C. It only took seconds to fix the A/C as he could feel coldness of the air the A/C spreads. He was making sure that his magic were undetectable by them. He take a deep long breath and went to his room. He got one of his blood bags and drink the scrumptious taste of the red liquid that enter his throat. He's been wanting to do that since the time they were watching the T.V.

"Finally." He mumbled and smiled.

He looked at his bed debating whether to sleep or not but after he used his magic for a second, it somewhat drain his strength because it's been a while using his magic.

"Maybe a little bit of sleep won't hurt."

He laid on his bed after he put the blood bag on his trash and sleep. Completely dead to the world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hope this chapter made your day complete or the reverse. And to those who read it, I really thank you guys so much and for the review as well. Hope ya'll doing great lovelies :) Tell me what you guys think? And I'll do my best to finish this story just to make you lovely readers happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

** cheryl24: I'm flattered cheryl24. Thanks for sticking with my story. Your reviews made my day :)**

**To other readers, I'm so thankful to all you guys for giving my story a chance :) Ya'll are stuck with me **_**FOREVER**_** bwahahahaha. Just kidding! So here's chapter 4, lovely readers. Enjoy :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

_**2 WEEKS LATER …**_

Two weeks felt like two days for them. Every day passed, it's just amazing. The bonds between these three friends are getting stronger. Felt like they have known each other for decades as what they had thought. There are times that their friendship ended up in a heated arguments and sometimes almost getting each other's throat but they always find a way to make it right. That's pretty normal for having real friends. Fight then later make up. Oh! The beauty of friendship. Nothing can tear them apart. They hang around, they prank others, and even get drunk. The only thing that can break them apart was their job of course. Roman was now working at the Gym as he immediately became a Gym Instructor because of his big guns and also because girls are fanning over him. Seth, on the other hand, had to work on cars. Despite of him being a poltergeist, he's clearly addicted to human cars and bought one that he consider it as his baby. Dean has been working on a company for like 10 years without stressing out.

The three were pretty well. Helping each other to pay rents and then get their arse drunk whenever they fucking like. They always used Seth's car but he never let them drive though because they might scratch it which makes Dean and Roman think that he's lame and Seth retorts while telling his car not to listen to their words as if he was comforting it. Dean ended up laughing as he clutch his stomach like it was his dear life as Roman dramatically palming his face at Seth's dorkiness. Let's just say they enjoy their two weeks so far. Nothing bad happen anyway! Seth and Dean were busy playing a video game Crossfire on the living room as Roman was making a snack for the three of them. He could practically hear Seth shouting at Dean not to cheat as Dean retorted back by saying _'It's not cheating. It's called strategy, dumbass'_ over and over again. But the exchange insults are pretty harmless though. This made him smile.

"Hey Roman!" Seth shouted from the living room. "Is the snack ready? I'm star - what the fuck Dean! Stop hiding like a coward and face me like a man!"

Roman snickered at Seth as he heard Dean laughing at the background.

"It's not my fault when you're distracted! Die hooligans, die!" he shouted merrily as the two continued playing.

Roman was now bringing their snacks as he sat on the sofa while the two sat on the floor. He could see Seth sticking his tongue out, eyes on the screen with concentration, hands who were pressing the video game controller like crazy while Dean stayed calm. He was looking at the screen not even concentrated and he's not even pressing the game controller like crazy. He just played there, clearly chill. But in the end, he always win. He was quite amazed. Seth groaned at his third time attempt of defeating Dean but unfortunately he can't beat him which makes Dean laughed proudly and Roman had to chuckle while Seth just rolled his eyes mumbling something about _'Just lucky shots' _or _'You keep on cheating'._

"Oh c'mon Seth. Just admit it already that you aren't as good as I am." Dean teased Seth as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and eat it slowly.

"Please Dean, you just got lucky." He countered as he grabbed some popcorn as well as they stopped playing for a moment enjoying their snacks. "But honestly, you're pretty good. Never have I ever imagine that someone plays as good as me."

Roman snorted. "Good player as you? I even beat your arse on tekken 3, like a couple of times?"

"That's only because I tolerated you to win." He rolled his eyes while chewing his popcorn and Dean snickered.

"Keep telling that to yourself, Seth. Keep telling that." He scoffed and concentrated himself to eat.

"Are you saying that you're a better player than me?" he smirked.

"I didn't think about that but then you said it, sure! Why the hell not." He smirked back. "And I bet, I can defeat Dean."

"Is that a challenge I hear Roman?" he raised his eyebrows proudly.

"Sure. Wanna battle?" he countered.

"I couldn't say no to that, can I?" he give Seth's controller to Roman. "I wanna see how _you_ play and see your reaction when I put you to your place just like what _I _did to Seth."

"Hey!" he swallowed the popcorn but they both ignored him.

Roman took the challenge as he exchanged seats to Seth, who was still eating popcorn and drinking some orange juice noisily.

"Put _me_ into _my_ place?" he raised his eyebrows. "Remember Dean, this is _my yard_." He grinned, giving him a look that says _'I'm challenging you into a battle, my good friend.'_

"Oh really? Let's see about that." He countered back. "But don't be discourage when I steal your yard." He held his head high.

"IT'S ON!" the two shouted in unison as they started pressing their controllers like a damn pro as what Roman calls it.

Seth, on the other hand, was observing them both. He could see how calm Dean was playing as he looked at Roman playing a damn pro but that doesn't mean that he was close to winning. As a matter of fact, he's not. Dean was leading the way to his another victory. He could now see the smirk on Dean's face when he was making his finishing moves by shooting Roman out of nowhere. Roman fall for his trap. What a brilliant plan of Dean on defeating Roman.

_Even humans can level the intelligence of supernatural. I'm impressed!_

Dean snorted at Seth's thought but continued on defeating Roman, who asked him for a rematch. Dean accepted his rematch and once again beat Roman. His jaw dropped after his defeat and looked Dean with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you that?" he asked.

"Strategy big dog." He patted his shoulder. "Guess, _your yard_ is _my yard now._" He smiled proudly.

He sighed in defeat and surrender. He moved his way to sit on the sofa, leaving Dean alone on the floor as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"You really are a good player, Roman." He addressed his sarcasm to Roman as Dean laughed but he ignored Seth and looked at Dean with a smile on his face.

"Damn uce, you sure are pretty good at playing video games." He drink juice as Dean shrugged.

"Yeah! For once, I agree with this idiot." Seth pointed at Roman.

"Hey!" he barked but Seth just ignore him as he received a smack on his head.

Seth just laughed and Dean joins. Roman shook his head, feigning his disappointment and nibbled the popcorn.

"How do you play like a pro?" Seth asked.

This made Dean think deeply. "My secret." He stick his tongue out. "Someday, I'll tell you or maybe not."

They rolled their eyes as Dean excused himself and went to the bathroom. Seth and Roman exchange glances.

"Dean's been a great friend to us." Roman started the conversation. "We've never been close to humans before though." He sighed. "I just hope he wouldn't find out who we are because if he do, I'll bet he'll freak out."

"Yeap! Humans are easy to scare away." He nudged Roman's side. "But stop worrying okay? It's been two weeks and still he hasn't find out."

"Well, you're right."

Roman looked at the clock and it was a quarter past eight already. Seth had noticed it too. Gosh! They're so busy playing the video games that they forgot their dinner. Despite the snacks that they eat, they could still feel their stomach growling.

"Guess we have to order pizza? I'm not in the mood to cook." Roman said.

"Sure thing. Let me just get my phone." He reached his phone on his pocket. "What kind of pizza?"

Roman thought deeply as he cupped his chin. "Your pick."

"How about 2 large tomato pepperoni pizza with garlic pepper crust?" he raised his eyebrows while typing the number of the pizza place that they want to order.

"Sounds appetizing." He nodded his head as Seth made a phone call.

They were told that the delivery will arrive 15 minutes and they were cool. The two cleaned the surroundings as Dean appeared, helping them. They told him that the delivery is on the way and Dean was fine by it. Pizza sounds a good dinner right now. They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Seth volunteered as he head his way to the door.

"Pizza delivery." The pizza guy said while grumbling as he handed the 2 pizzas to Seth as he paid him, leaving a big tip. "Enjoy your pizza." And walked rudely.

Seth didn't like the way how the pizza guy was treating him. He must teach him a lesson. As he saw the pizza guy was now on his bike, he called him out.

"Hey kid, you better be careful on your way back. I heard that grumpy pizza guys are being haunted by poltergeist." He smiled with his closed lips.

The pizza guy just laughed at him like he was crazy and start riding his bike on his way back. When he passed 3 apartments, knowing that no one's watching Seth used his power to levitate the bike as he could clearly feel the wave of fear of the human and dropped it just like that. He almost let out a laugh when he saw the latter holding his arse at the sudden contact of falling a few feet in the air to the gorund. He could feel the panic arising from the grumpy teen as he closed his door and went to the living room holding himself not to laugh.

_That's what you get for being rude, kid._

Dean somewhat grinned at what Seth did. Oh well, he couldn't blame him though. He would do the same thing. But Seth was not good at handling his emotion so he snickered that made Roman raised his eyebrows in confusion and stared at him like he was fucking crazy.

"What took you so long, Seth?" Roman asked. "And what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. The important is, the pizza is here." He put the 2 large pizzas on the table and Dean let out a chuckle.

Roman turned his gaze at Dean. "What are you chuckling about, Dean?"

He shook his head as Roman gave up. He opened the 1st pizza and Dean was really hungry but he could literally smell that the pizza has garlic.

"Wait? Did you guys order a pizza with garlic pepper crust in it?"

_Of course they did!_

Dean had to mentally beat himself for asking that. He must learn how to shut his mouth. They might suspect anything.

"Yeah!" they looked at him, weirded out. "How did you know?"

_Damn it!_

"Well, I could definitely smell the garlic in the crust?" he shrugged.

"But the smell of garlic is faint?" Seth raised his eyebrows but still he picked one slice and eat it. Roman did the same.

"I don't know. I just can smell the garlic."

Seth snorted. "So what if it has a garlic in it? It's still delicious." He proudly ate another slice. "Have some." He offered him one but he declined.

"I think I'll pass." He pursed his lips, eyeing the pizza warily.

"Why? It's still hot." Roman went to grab another one. "And it looks mouthwatering.

"I just don't like them." He coolly replied.

Seth snorted at his statement. "What are you? A vampire?" they laughed and Dean almost flinched. "Oh! I'm Dracula, I love sucking human bloods because I hate garlics." He copied Dracula's voice which was quite bad according to Dean but he had to go with the flow.

He snickered. "No am not. I'm just allergic." Sighed. "And for the record, you're the worst person who copied Dracula's voice."

Roman choked on the water that he was drinking as he received a glare from Seth.

"I like your bluntness, Dean." Roman blurted out and burst in laughter.

Seth punched him hard on his shoulder but Roman wasn't bothered by it. He laughed even more. He was now sending him his death glare.

_If Dean isn't here, I swear I could have levitate you right now Roman._

Dean almost laughed at Seth's threat to Roman in his mind. Seth mumbled on how childish Roman was but it didn't stop the big guy to laugh. Sooner, he calm himself from a good laugh as he asked Dean about what should he eat.

"Actually, I know a nice place that we can eat our dinner though." He smiled. "Plus, we can't call eating pizza a dinner."

Their attention were now at him as Seth swallowed the pizza that he was chewing.

"You got a point. So, where?"

"Not anything fancy. The price was cheap but worth it." He sheepishly smiled.

"Who cares about fancy? I want dinner." Seth blurted out and Roman seconded his opinion.

"So, you guys in?"

"Fuck yes!" they cursed happily and waste no time going to Seth's Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita car, driving away from their apartment to their destination laughing like there was no tomorrow not knowing the dangers that are lurking in the shadows.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Looks like our boys were now going to eat their dinner somewhere, what could it go wrong right? By the way, hope you guys are having fun :) So far, this is the longest chapter that I have ever typed and sorry for the grammars guys and some errors because it was midnight when I typed the story. So, bye for now :)


	5. Chapter 5

\- CHAPTER FIVE -

_Ethereal Café_

Three friends were now comfortably seated on their tables. Seth scanned the surroundings and was quite amazed at the place. It kinda look unique with a crafted ship on every lower corners, dim light and cool posters. He observed how the place was not that crowded and he was okay with that. He found it rather comforting. A cute waitress approached them and start getting their orders. The waitress was kind of flirting with the three of them but mostly Dean. Roman doesn't like the scent of the waitress. Beautiful but pretty nasty. Seth even rolled his eyes and Roman could tell that Seth might be planning on how to put the waitress on her place. Roman and Seth becomes very protective to Dean because he's their friend and they don't want Dean to get hurt for choosing the wrong girl, plus they could see a golden ring on her fingertips. Though, they could see how Dean ignore the flirting of the waitress. They even chuckled when the waitress pouted her lips and just went away to prepare their orders

"The nerve." Seth mumbled as they waited for their orders.

"You could say that again." Dean scoffed. "She should be serving her customers not flirting with them. "Sounds like a hoe who wants their panties take off and fuck whoever they like."

Roman laughed at his remarks. "Extra service, I'll say."

"You're fucking right." Dean nodded as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Plus, she should learn to back off because she's clearly married."

"How can you tell?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on their table as he mumbled something at them.

"See that guy over there?" he pointed as Roman and Seth followed his finger and nodded. "That's her husband."

Roman and Seth both raised their eyebrows.

"They got the same wedding ring." He continued.

The two looked at the guy's hand and saw the shiny golden ring that Dean was talking about. They nodded and looked back at Dean. They weren't expecting Dean to be so sharp.

"Wow, you're pretty observant, aren't you?" Roman said, clearly amazed at him.

_For a human._

Dean shrugged his shoulder and act normal.

_Oh! You have no idea!_

"I just like paying attention to my surroundings. Can't afford to risk anything." He chuckled as Roman and Seth know what he feels.

That's what they have been doing from two weeks. Hiding their identities to him. Of course, Dean read their minds as he changed the subject.

"So, how did you find the place so far?"

The two nodded their heads as Seth talked.

"It was pretty unique, I can tell. Love the ship being crafted."

The two were just talking a lot until their food was served by a familiar guy, who happens to be the husband of the waitress who flirts with them, with a pleasing smile. They thanked him as he left them enjoying their food. Three friends were joking around and sometimes teaming up one another.

"Though I got a question." Seth asked as he delightfully eat his damn salad that Dean and Roman complained on how a salad can sate his hunger.

"Ask away." Dean replied.

"Why this café is called "Ethereal Café?"

"Well, I heard that the owner of this café is very fond of aliens and supernatural creatures, like vampires, witches, werewolves, UFO'S and other beings. Said that he wants to meet one." He nodded his head slowly. "More like a geek though."

Roman was now listening intently as Seth looked at him, wanting to know more.

"Really?" Seth raised his eyebrows, quite interested.

"Yeap." He popped the _p_. "One of his former worker here, told me how his boss insisted that they exists."

Roman cleared his throat and spoke. "Looks like the guy's crazy." He sipped his drinks as Seth gave Roman a look that says _what-the-fuck-dude-just-shut-up._

Dean was stifling his laughter. "I wouldn't say that he's crazy." He said coolly. "Who knows, they _do_ really exist. I mean, we can't be the only one living here, _right?_" he saw them nodded their heads but quite hesitant. "Besides, some people already made an article and facts that _poltergeist_ exist and some also believes that _werewolves_ and _vampires _exist too. They just don't have much evidence though."

Seth was now chuckling nervously and Roman was just listening. Dean could feel that they were nervous but he won't stop talking about it. They asked him anyway. Sometimes, Dean just loves making people or any beings uncomfortable. Think its fun according to his books.

"Okay? But why _Ethereal_ instead of supernatural?" Roman asked and Dean was amused on how Roman changed the topic.

"Oh! Ethereal sounds fancier than supernatural." He curtly replied while smirking.

"You're right. It does sound fancy."

"But why does this person wants to meet one?" Roman asked, clearly confused. "I mean, isn't he afraid?"

Dean laughed at his statement as while drinking.

"Nothing scares you if you're interested to see one. Bet the guy wants to be friends with them." He cleaned his mouth with a table napkin.

Roman and Seth was in disbelief. There are some humans who wants to be friends with the likes of them after all.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth laughed.

_Humans are strange creatures._

"Cross my heart man!" he manly giggled not because of what Seth said but it's because of his thoughts.

_You two have no idea that I'm just like you._

"Besides, I, myself, wants to see one though." He continued, mischief was twinkling in his eyes. "Or maybe _two_. Like ..." he pretends to think deeply and smirked mischievously. "A _werewolf and a poltergeist_. It'll be pretty cool to see those in real life."

He could definitely feel their body tense at the mention of their identity. He was holding himself not to lose his shit or they might suspect him or think him crazy. The beauty of friendship. Making them feel uncomfortable or maybe worst upsetting them until they blow a fuse. That would be a funny sight to him. Besides, he wants to see them how they used their strength. He has an idea though, but still he wants it to see personally.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked him still skeptical. "You won't freak out?"

Dean sneered as he pointed at himself.

_Why would I freak out?_

"I'm Dean fucking Ambrose just so you know. Nothings freaks me out." His smiled. "Besides, it would be cool if I have friends like them. I wouldn't mind."

Roman and Seth were exchanging their glances in disbelief, like they were communicating to each other through their stares.

_Is Dean fucking serious?_

And to make it enjoyable, he went for the kill.

"And why are you guys acting weird? Did I hit a nerve or something?" he jests as he could literally see the two gulped.

The two nervously laughed as Seth got the courage to speak.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "Pfft .. nah!" he waved his hand like it was nothing. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You guys seem jumpy when I mention those." He snickered when they stayed silent. "Are you guys hiding something from me?" he raised his eyebrows innocently.

Roman was obviously pale right now like really, a white sheet pale. Seth just cleared his throat uncomfortably as he gulped his drink in one go.

"We – uh – nope."

Of course, Dean felt sorry for them but it was still funny to tease them. The only reason he did that because he wants them to be honest with him even though he can't return the favour. So, to make it up to them, he laughed so loudly and hard as he could feel other people stares at their way and honestly he doesn't fucking care because he's having a good time here hoping that they would spill the beans.

"I'm just messing with ya guys!" he smacked their arms playfully as he stopped laughing. "Re-fucking-lax."

The two sighed in relief. "We know." They lied and dean could see it.

They were back in their happy nature as they paid their food and exited the café. They walked in a somewhat dark direction towards Seth's car. But before they sat their arses down, they somewhat enjoy the solitude of the surroundings and chill for a bit. Seth asked Dean about if he was serious about meeting supernatural beings which made him roll his eyes and replied that he was fucking serious. Seth grinned and shut his mouth. Later, they heard a woman screamed for help and they looked around frantically. Roman could smell a scent of a vampire, correction five vampires actually. Roman send Seth a knowing look as he get the point. He nodded at Roman and turned their gaze on Dean.

"Dean, stay here." Roman said as Seth was now walking, following the voice.

"Why? We just heard a woman screaming for help." He said normally. "Technically, she needs _our_ help."

"I know but let us handle this." Dean was ready to complain again but he was stopped when Roman and Seth ran away.

Dean had to roll his eyes because honestly, he can run faster than them and secondly, he knows where they can find them. But still, he decided to stay. He could definitely smell the scents of five vampires but he got faith in them that they can defeat them. They were the lowest kind of vampires anyway, so they don't pose a threat except for humans of course! He was hoping that those low vampires won't find him. That would be a disaster. And even if it happens, he needs to kill them by any means necessary. His eyes were now bloody red and tried to scent another vampires in case if they were many vampires instead of those five. He sighed in frustration. Why ruin his night right now?

_Why the attack just now?_

Roman and Seth were now in a dark alley. Seth was now floating in the air as he transformed himself to his true form revealing a smoky dark grey of his body. Roman flashed his eyes from grey smoky eyes to yellow so he can see better to dark surroundings. The scream was silence. Seth disappeared into thin air as Roman sniffs again and advanced his steps. And voila! They saw five vampires who were now feasting a now dead body of a woman. Eyes open and her heart was ripped from her body. Intestines were now scattered as blood were splashed everywhere. Roman growled that earn their attention. Vampires hissed at him. Bloods were stained on their mouths and their eyes were a crimson red.

"A werewolf!" one of them shouted. "Attack!"

Five vampires attacked Roman as he transformed into his true form and viciously attacked the vampires. But he couldn't hit one because they were faster than him but still he stayed in his ground. One of them attacked him as he swiftly side stepped and bite the vampires on his sides before tearing him in half. Four of them run towards Roman and before they could be near him, Seth appeared in front of them and used his powers by levitating them into thin air. He throw them anywhere he likes. Such as on the wall, their back hits the trash and slammed them to the ground a couple of times before letting them go.

"And a poltergeist, bitch!" he smirked evilly. "Thought vampires are good at sensing. Guess I overestimated you a lot, you lowly crud."

Roman showed his toothy grin at his friend who were smirking evilly towards them. Vampires growled and were struggling their selves to stand on their ground. Roman was still on his wolf form and Seth was still smirking proudly. Looks like he did a number on those bloodsucking vampires. The bald one with a cocky grin have the courage to talk.

"Fuck you, you stupid poltergeist."

He laughed at his insults. "Is that all you got? Because honestly, I've heard worst."

This made the bald one growled as they attacked again. Seth smirked at this. He's always ready for action. Four vampires against a werewolf and a poltergeist were now battling intensely. Seth was playing around because honestly, they aren't that threatening at all. Seth managed to kill two vampires without a sweat. He's starting to get bored again. Roman and the bald one were facing one on one as Seth attacked the other one. Seth punched the vampire but he dodged it. Fist against fist. He wasn't floating anymore. His feet was on the ground while fighting the vampire on his own. Roman, on the other hand, was also fighting the bald one. He had to admit that he might be in the lowest form of vampire but this motherfucker knows how to pack a punch. He raised his paw trying to get the scumbag on his hands so he could scratch his eyes and slit his throat.

"For a werewolf, you sure are weak." The vampire laughed as he swiftly appeared in front of Roman and give him his uppercut.

Roman stumbled and immediately gain his balanced. The adversary were now running like crazy and Roman as having a hard time to catch him. He composed himself and tried to use his senses. He immediately turned his back when he could feel his sense and scratched him right in the face. He heard a blood curling scream as he waste no time on biting him off and send him flying towards the wall as he fell unconscious. He let out a victory sigh as he looked towards Seth who was fighting the other vampire. The vampire was swift on his moves and Seth is not good of speed but he can fight just well. He never noticed the vampire was raising his uppercut and it hit Seth's jaw that sent him tumbling. He was on the floor carrying his jaw as he could definitely taste his own blood. Is that even possible for a poltergeist to have a blood? Well, he was in his human form so maybe. He was furious! His eyes turns black.

"You fucking dare hit me in the face!?" he shrieked. He stood up. "Oh hohoho. Big mistake vampire!"

He disappeared in front of the vampire as he immediately appeared on the back of his opponent as he snap the head of the vampire like a fucking twig.

"Nobody punch me in the face!" he retort as the now dead vampire laid on the ground, like a leaf.

Roman returned to his human form and walked towards Seth grinning. Seth was still caressing his jaw.

"Motherfucker!" he growled. "Better not to punch me in the face." He repeated. "Shit! This is gonna leave a mark tomorrow."

"If it makes you feel better, it'll suit you though."

He rolled his eyes. "Haha, real cute Roman. Real cute!" he pursed his lips. "By the way, where's the cocky one?"

"He's right over ..." he turned his head to point at the bald one but he found none. "There?"

They walked towards the direction to where he pointed. "What the fuck? He was right here clearly unconscious."

Seth took a deep breathe. "Why didn't you finish him off when you still got the chance?"

He never answered him as he tried to sniff the scent of the vampire. He paled when he realized that he fucked up very bad. He looked at Seth who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground like a mother who were lecturing her kids.

"Well?" he said.

"He was heading towards Dean's direction." He gulped as Seth paled.

"WHAT!?" he shrieked.

Roman transformed into a werewolf and run as Seth followed behind him and cursing under his breath. Roman will never forgive himself if something happen to Dean. Dean, on the other hand, was patiently waiting at them. He could tell that they had managed to kill some of them well except for this one. And the worst part is that, this vampire is heading to his direction. He was sensing that it was getting close and sooner, a bald vampire appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face. He wasn't even afraid of the vampire that was in front of him. He stood there tall and the vampire smiled even wider as he scratched Seth's car.

"You aren't showing any fear, human." He circled him like a predator who captured his prey as Dean rolled his eyes. "And you don't smell like a human. You don't scent at all."

"Fuck off, Cesaro!" the vampire whose name is Cesaro was taken aback on Dean.

"How the fuck did you know my name?" he growled. "Surely humans can't read minds." Dean almost flinch. "I can't even fucking read your mind. What are you?"

"None of your fucking business, you lousy scumbag!" he barked and he was now sensing that Roman and Seth are on their way to his direction.

Dean was ready to fight Cesaro when he saw him raising his claws ready to attack him but Cesaro sense another presence running towards their direction.

Roman was now dangerously growling while showing his very sharp teeth and in a blink of an eye Cesaro appeared on Dean's back as he held Dean his hostage.

Dean was holding himself not to roll his eyes.

_Stupid vampire! Think he can escape by making me a hostage._

"Stay where you are werewolf if you still want him to live." Cesaro threatened as he tightened his hold on Dean's neck. Dean was now grunting, clearly not liking being manhandled by a low vampire. He was controlling himself not to lose his patience or else he'll blow his cover besides he could clearly tell that this vampire won't live long. He can smell his death already.

Roman growled as he returned into his human form. Roman was not expecting to reveal his identity at Dean. Dean widened his eyes not because he was scared. Why could he be? He's just amaze. So, that's how werewolves transform. Pretty cool. If he was in a better situation he might have said anything but tonight's not the night to comment anything.

"Let him go or you'll die!" he threatened.

"Oh really? Well, let's see who kills fast." Roman paled.

Dean was ready to kill the vampire if Cesaro made one single mistake but before he could do it, he heard a voice behind him and Cesaro.

"Forget about me, dumbass?" he snickered and before Cesaro could react, Seth thrust his hand at Cesaro's insides as he pulled his heart within a second.

Cesaro let go of Dean as he fell on the ground, blood escaping his lips while his eyes open until he lose his final breath. The three where now looking at each other as Seth walked closer to Roman. They were both looking down like they were being lectured as silence ruled them. Dean just stand there, not moving on his spot because honestly, he felt kind of awkward at the silence and also the fact that they had shown what they truly are, well except him of course! He just looked at them curiously as he could tell that they felt sad because he already know. He almost scoffed at their thoughts. Like he cares of what they are.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

No secrets will be forever hidden, isn't it? Hope you're enjoying this :) Love ya'll :)


	6. Chapter 6

\- CHAPTER SIX –

"Now you know what we are." He heard Roman mumbled darkly as he and Seth looked at him. "Are you afraid now?"

Dean stayed quiet. He let them talk.

"Are you gonna hate us now that we aren't humans? That we are a monster as what you humans saw us?" he paused. "Are you gonna push us away because if that's the case then we'll leave." He said sadly and Dean felt sympathetic towards them.

Once again, silence was surrounding them until Dean broke the silence by his laughter that makes the two raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe I didn't found humour on this?"

"I kind of do." He chuckled.

They were confused as how he was acting so calm after the incident that is not normal for humans to see and happen. They exchanged glances as they keep staring at Dean.

"Stop being so dramatic guys."

"We don't understand?" Seth knitted his eyebrows. "You should be hating us right now or scared."

Dean snorted at Seth as he put his hands on his pocket and slowly walked towards them.

"Why would I hate and get scared to someone who just saved my life?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because we aren't as what you thought us to be." Seth lowly said as he returned to his human form. "We aren't humans." He continued.

"And what's the problem with that?" he sighed. "Plus, do you guys even remember what I said at the café? Told you that nothing scares me and I also want to see werewolves and poltergeists." He pointed at them. "And there you are."

Roman and Seth were still telling themselves if what they see was real but Dean continued.

"It's cool to have you guys as my friend and it's even cooler that you guys are supernatural beings." He had to make his act believable but honestly, he was thrilled. "Like what the fuck! A werewolf and poltergeist happens to be my friend? Super cool. At least I have an idea that you guys really exist." He jumped in excitement and seeing that they were believing him but his two friends were still in awe, not expecting to be complimented like that.

_Bet you deserve a Grammy Award after this, Dean._

"For real?" Seth's jaw dropped. "Like, you don't mind?"

"Nah! It's cool." He waved his hand coolly. "Besides, I trust you guys."

"You do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. If I didn't, I would be running right now."

Roman was still not digesting the situation right now. He was expecting him to freak out like crazy and run away like there's no tomorrow. He can't even understand how a human like Dean was all so laid-back after being held hostage by a vampire? Was his mind playing tricks or this is really real? He can't just believe it? Most people that might see his true form or Seth's, they would run like crazy and throwing them insults that they are monsters which made Seth seethe in anger and used his powers to teach them a lesson and it's not even working. Some humans might even kill or hunt them if found out and they have no other choice but to kill them. Well, they asked for it and it's their natural instinct to fight back. But this! This is preposterous! It's not like he wasn't glad. It's just, it's very unusual for him and Seth to meet a human that would accept for what they are.

"Trust me guys. Everything is fine. I was confused at first but I'm well adjusted." He gave them a warm smile as Roman and Seth smiled back at him. "Plus, not all humans think that you're a monster. How about the owner of the café that I told you? He's fond of them."

He blew his hair as he turned his back on them and smirked.

_Looks like they're calming now._

"And for those people who called you monsters are the monsters itself."

He could feel that they were smirking as well. It's a good sign then. Roman and Seth walked towards him as Seth pat his shoulder.

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't thank me. I thank _you guys_ for saving me. If you didn't come, I'm probably a dead meat." He lied.

They chuckled. It felt kind of awkward still but at least it was rather comforting. The tense between them was slowly drifting. Still not believing the fact that they were accepted by Dean but they're still thankful that Dean didn't think a monster. He sees them as his equal. They feel relieved and for the first time, a human accepted them without judging them. They know that there are other people wants to see them or interested but they could sense that they freak out still. After a while, the three went to Seth's car, who shrieked after he saw a scratch on his car.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he almost pulled his hair. "That fucking blood sucking good for nothing vampire left a mark on _MY CAR!?_" he continued his ranting. "Looks like killing him turns out good! But my car doesn't deserve to be scratched like this."

He let out a frustrating sigh. He looked it once again and he reluctantly hop in his car followed by Roman and Dean who were snickering. Gosh! Seth is such a dork! They received a glare coming from Seth as he started his engine while cursing under his breath and drove off. The trio's were talking about the situation and made Dean promised not to tell anyone about this or they'll tear him apart as he laughed at their empty threats. Seth groaned at the thought of his car.

"Damn it! My cars gonna look ugly tomorrow." He sighed and shook his head. "Fuck vampires!"

Dean knitted his eyebrows at this.

"You hate vampires now?" he asked.

Seth laughed at Dean. "Not exactly. That's because one stupid vampire had scratched my car and almost killed you doesn't mean I hate all vampires. I don't generalize because I know how it feels." He said sadly as Dean somewhat regretted on asking him. "I know that there are good vampires too."

"Oh really? Have you guys meet one?"

He shook his head. "Nah! All we see were bad vampires."

"Then how can you be sure that there are good vampires if all you see were bad vampires instead of the good ones?" Dean was now testing the waters to see how they would reply him.

"Dean, that's because we haven't seen one doesn't mean that all of them are bad." Roman replied him.

"I agree with Roman, human." He teased Dean. "Besides, good vampires don't just wandered off. They prefer to be more observant and reserved before showing their presence to other supernatural beings."

"Is that so?" he smirked, pretty satisfied at their answer.

"Yeah! And we understand if you generalized them as bad vampires because of what just happen to you. Looks pretty traumatizing for a human to be held by a vampire like that."

_Traumatizing? More like thrilled because I've got to see your true forms, personally._

"But a little advice dude, don't generalize okay?" he smiled at him on the front mirror.

_How thoughtful._

"In fact, I and Roman wants to be friends with them. I bet they could be pretty fun though."

Honestly, Dean was caught off surprised by his answers. He wasn't expecting that at all. He almost smiled.

"Wow! You guys thought of them like that?"

"Not all but yeah." Roman smiled.

The ride went silent but it's not an awkward silence but rather a satisfied, comfortable, welcoming silence. A couple of hours, the trio arrived at their destination and went inside. Dean went to the kitchen and drink water and honestly, he was thirsty for blood. Maybe he could enjoy his blood bag later after he fixed Seth's car. It was kind of his fault too when he didn't stopped Cesaro from scratching his friend's lovely car as what Seth had described it. They talked about Roman and Seth's of what they can do. Seth showed his powers by floating objects. Honestly, it went well despite the incident. After the demonstration, they told Dean good night and retire on their rooms. As he stayed for a while. He tip toed his way outside their apartment. He was trying to sense if someone was watching him but he could feel nothing. So, he looked at Seth's car and flicked his fingers. It was quite risky to himself though. The car glowed with bluish sparks and change into green. The scratched on Seth's car was now slowly diminishing until no marks of scratch was to be seen. It looks new as hell. Dean smiled proudly as he went inside to his apartment locking it. He forget to mask his magic after he fixed Seth's car. He waste no time heading to his room, drinking his blood bag and sleep.

The night was silent and peaceful to the humans and the three supernatural friends. Sleeping their butts out not knowing that Dean's magic was awakening someone. Someone that is powerful but not as powerful as him. Someone that Dean hated because of his hunger for world domination. The man stood from his throne, red crimson eyes as he stared at the half moon from his dark castle with a demonic smile attached on his pale white face. He called his second hand.

"Sheamus!"

A very pale skinned man, red haired and beard appeared in a blink of an eye before him and bowed down before him.

"Yes my king?"

The king faced him with a wide smile showing his sharp fangs as he motioned Sheamus to stand up.

"Send one of your best vampires to go to the humans place."

"Why my king?" he asked as he looked at him intently. "Are we running out of blood?"

"Not exactly." He chuckled darkly that sent shivers on Sheamus spine. "They're going to find him."

Sheamus raised his eyebrows and later he realized what he was talking about.

"You found him?" he asked as he smiled creepily, showing his fangs.

"No! But I can sense his magic just now for fucking 10 years of hiding from us and I can feel that he's getting stronger. He's surpassing mine and other supernatural creatures' powers." He grinned like a madman. "Looks like he forgot to mask himself. How careless for him and how lucky we are." He laughed darkly and Sheamus smiled. "Now go!" he growled.

"Yes my king." He bow down once again and left.

The king looked at the moon once again and returned to his throne and drink blood form his golden cup.

"Someday." He mumbled and laughed like a psychopath.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Whoopsie … Looks like Dean forgot to mask his magic and who is this king? What does Dean have to do with him?

So guys? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews. You are awesome. So, here's chapter 7. Hope you guys are not disappointed :)**

\- CHAPTER SEVEN –

Roman woke up early in the morning. He went to the bathroom and washed his face before heading to the kitchen and cook something for breakfast. He was looking inside the fridge and had decided that an omelet sounds a pretty good breakfast and bacons. So, he cook them. His mind were recalling what happen last night. It turns good but still hard to believe. It's very rare for a human to do what Dean did last night. Mostly might freak out and run but Dean stayed. Plus, of all humans scent, he can't smell Dean's scent. This what makes Roman more confused. He can smell the vampires scent and others but why can't he smell Dean? Even Seth was interested on Dean because Dean is one hell of a mystery to the both of them. Maybe Seth's right. Even humans can be mysterious like them. He just shrugged his thought and continued to whatever he was thinking as he heard footsteps behind him. He can tell who it was already.

"Good morning Roman." He said as he sat on a chair.

"Morning too Seth." He said without turning his head to him. "Got a good sleep?"

"You bet! After being accepted whole by our human friend. A complete mystery he is." He snickered. "Or a little bit crazy though." He joked as Roman laughed with mirth.

"Yeah! Turns out we underestimated his thoughts, right?"

"True because it's very unusual for a human to be so accepting." Seth said. "Now, hurry up with that food. I'm fucking starving."

Roman rolled his eyes at how childish Seth was acting.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you to wait for a minute." He countered.

Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. Until, his mood change not because of what Roman said but because he felt something. Something that is terrifyingly powerful that sent shivers to his spine. It was dark and strong but not threatening. He never felt something like this for centuries. Roman, was now preparing the food that he cooked and place it on the table neatly. He looked at Seth who was now projecting a slight fear and he start to worry.

"Hey Seth. You okay" he asked in worry.

"Roman! You feel that?" He looked at Roman with wide eyes.

"Feel what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Use your senses."

"Fine, grumpy pants!" he growled.

He start using his sensing and suddenly, he felt something what Seth felt.

"Fuck! It was damn strong!" he cursed.

"You're clearly pointing the obvious. I've never felt this kind of power before. It was terrifyingly strong but it wasn't threatening unless used." Seth said as he crossed his arms.

Roman pursed his lips at this. How the hell he didn't notice it? Was he that distracted for recalling last night's incident? But he shook his head and looked at Seth. What's the meaning of this? Why was this sudden another presence? Is it because from last night? Did another creatures seen him attacking and killing the vampires? Roman was now overthinking that what if Dean will get involved? Knowing that he's just a human. Mysterious but still a human. Dean, on the other hand, just woke up. He looked at his phone and realized that it's already 5:30 in the morning. He groaned and tried to sleep a couple of minutes. But he jolted up when he sense his own powers surrounding his damn fucking room.

_Fuck!_

He mumbled a cursed under his breath as he immediately conceal his powers. He sighed a relief and sat down on his bed while palming his face for how stupid he was. He forget to mask himself after he fixed Seth's car. That was very risky even on his part because someone might caught his scent and look for him. He paled and looked around to find out that no one was around in his room. Even he conceal his powers and his scent, he could still feel the faint of his powers. What if someone found him here? What if Roman and Seth had sense it? How can he forget? What if someone is already looking for me? What if _he_ knows that he lives with the humans? Shaking his head trying to calm himself and thought something positive.

"Well, I'm still here. So maybe no one has sense it? Even _him_." He mumbled and relaxed.

He laid down on his bed, pulling the covers and just stop thinking and get another couple of minutes of sleep. He deserves that after being stressed for a second though. As he was about to close his eyes, his door was destroyed by a loud kick and he couldn't think properly because he was still tired and just recently stopped panicking for a while. He rubbed his eyes.

"Dean!" he heard voices shouting his name.

"What the fuck - Roman and Seth?" he looked at them confused and somewhat alarmed as Seth immediately approached him as Roman was now looking around in his room like he was crazy.

"You okay man? Are you hurt?" Seth asked.

Dean was caught off guard because he didn't expect this to happen and he still didn't know what they are doing because his mind is in complete puzzle. Roman approached them as well as he sat next to Dean.

"I'm fine. What the fuck was that about you guys barging into my room and destroyed my door."

"That was my fault. We panicked." Seth admitted as he sighed in relief.

"Panicked? Why?" he was still confused.

"Because, Roman and I were in the kitchen, talking about the incident last night when all of a sudden we felt an immense power. A very strong one." He paused. "So, we went to investigate and turns out that the smell coming from here, inside your room. That's why I destroyed your door to check if you were okay? Someone's with you here while you're asleep."

Dean was beating himself into pulp. Luckily, he had mask himself from them in time or else. He gulped and widened his eyes.

_You're so stupid for forgetting to mask your powers._

He tried to stay calm and let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

Roman nodded. "I don't know why it's happening right now. But I think it must have to do with last night's incidents. Some supernatural creatures might have seen us while dealing with those vampires."

Seth agreed and Dean went to the flow.

"So, if someone's here while I was dead to the world, what kind of supernatural being was here?" Dean asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a hybrid." Seth rubbed his nose. "A very rare one."

"What kind of hybrid?" he raised his eyebrows, playing with them.

"A vampire-mage. Half vampire. Half mage." Roman sniffed while Dean flinched. "The power was now diminishing. Looks like this being had managed to escape. Plus, I start to wonder why this vampire-mage paid you a visit?"

Dean just shrugged and he told himself to put his emotions intact. The important thing is, they haven't found out that it was his.

"Revenge." Seth curtly replied as they looked at him. "This vampire-mage might have seen us killing his own kind and went to Dean to pay him a visit instead of us Roman. This creature was giving us a warning by him entering our apartment." He said while he paled. "That he can pass our defense."

Dean feel sad because they all worry about his safety knowing that they're just wasting their time worrying when there's nothing to worry about. He cleared his throat.

"What if he has another reason? What if this _vampire-mage_ didn't come here to take revenge? What if he/she is just passing by?" Dean reasoned.

"Passing by? Feels like this vampire-mage have been watching you for I don't know. Whole night or just a couple of minutes." Roman replied as Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"From now on Dean, you are in our care now." Seth said as he rolled his sleeves.

"Wait … what?" his jaw dropped.

_What the fuck?_

"After the incident last night and this, I think we have to keep an eye on you." Roman said as he smiled at Dean, who was opening his mouth to complain but Roman gave him a stern look. "Since you know what we are, I think you're pretty involved now." He sighed. "Who knows, there are other vampires had witness us last night. Some vampires could be very vengeful and they might come after you as well knowing that you're with us."

_Roman's right though. Some vampires are vengeful and always hungry for world domination._

"We know you don't need protecting, Dean. It's just that, you're our friend and you're not like us. We're not saying that you're weak, we're just saying that humans and supernatural beings have different strength." Seth said slowly as Dean closed his mouth knowing that they can be as stubborn as him.

"Fine! But don't be like overprotective or something, okay? I don't like that."

"Sure. If that's what you want but if we think its necessary then we'll do the overprotective thing." Roman snickered.

"Damn you fuckers!" he calm down, laughing already as they laughed with him.

"By the way, I'm sorry for your door. I can't fix it with my powers though. I'm a poltergeist." Seth apologized but still smirking.

"It's okay. I'll just call Sami to fix my door though. No biggie." He smirked back.

Roman had offered them to eat breakfast. They went to the kitchen and eat their breakfast like nothing happened. Of course, there's a presence of joking around and other stuff that they only knew. Seth even showed his powers to Dean, who was quite impressed as Roman rolled his eyes. Seth had seen it as he used his powers to levitate Roman in the air before putting him on his chair. Seth laughed because he'd been wanting to do that since that night after he played with the pizza guy for treating him badly. Dean, had to act surprised though. After a couple of show, they went to their rooms doing their own business such as taking a bath, getting ready for their work. Roman changed into his Gym uniforms. He was now on the living, waiting for Dean and Seth to get out of their door.

Seth appeared wearing a shirt imprinted _"Car is bae"_ on it. Dean appeared holding his paper works but still on his pajamas. They both laughed at Dean.

"You're going to work in your pajamas?" Roman chuckled.

Dean was confused at first until he looked at himself and blushed when he realized he was still in his pajamas. He was still caught up from their reaction a while ago though. He palmed his face and smiled sheepishly at them as Seth continued to teasing him.

"Haha, very funny. At least I'm not a dork who's overly obsessed with a car." He rolled his eyes as Roman laughed harder.

"Nice comeback, Dean." Roman snickered as he was punch by Seth who was now pouting like a spoiled little brat. "Now, get change, human."

"Just go without me guys, I'll be working with some paper works before heading to my workplace. Can't finish this there lest I get fired. Besides, it's still 7. My time of in is 9 so literally, I still got two hours straight to finish some paper works." He shrugged coolly. "So scoot over, you lazy bones."

Seth and Roman exchange looks as Dean was now aware that they are worried about him being alone. He sighed internally and told them not to worry about him. They were very reluctant at first but nodded their heads and exited the apartment as Dean sighed and relaxed, sitting on the sofa and read the papers. Roman and Seth were now walking towards Seth's car and Roman had sense that his friend's mood change when they approached Seth's car.

"Damn it! I forgot that my car was being scratched by that stupid vampire." He grumbled.

"Don't fret, Seth. I'm sure you can patch that up." He snickered clearly enjoying watching his friend grumbling over his car.

"Patch up my arse!" he rolled his eyes.

He just shook his head. Roman got in his car. While Seth was inspecting his car to watch the damage.

"For fuck sake Seth, c'mon!" he grumbled but he heard a gasped from Seth.

"Hey Roman." He called. "Get out of the fucking car and take a look."

"Are you serious? I know it has been scratched but ..."

"No, I'm serious. Just come look at it. You'll be surprised." He almost yelled happily and Roman wondered why he was happy. Seth sounded like a little brat not being able to get what he want from moments ago.

"This better be worth my time or I'll skin you alive."

He got out of the car and walked towards Seth as he followed his gaze. He rolled his eyes and was expecting to see a long scratch of his car but instead he saw none. He was overly confused at this and so was Seth. They could honestly tell, that the car was scratched last night. They saw it with their own eyes. But they could also feel the faintest sense of magic on his Seth's car. They exchange confused looks and look back at the car.

"It's the same power that we had sense in Dean's room a while ago right?" Roman asked Seth.

He nodded. "Yes Roman. I'm confused. If that supernatural being fixed my car, then it might not be harming us but why was this hybrid at Dean's room? I mean we didn't see who he/she was but we can tell by his/her powers that he/she's there."

Seth was scratching his head. Roman was thinking deeply.

"What does that hybrid needs with Dean?" Seth was now showing signs of concerns as Roman tried to calm himself down.

They looked at the apartment thinking about not leaving but they also remembered what Dean said about being too overprotective. So, they went inside the apartment, startling a busy Dean whose papers were now flying at their sudden entrance. They apologized and Seth used his powers to organize the paper itself. After that, Dean was confused at them for being still here and they explained everything. Dean was act surprised at their explanation about Seth's car being fixed and almost laugh when they told him that whoever fix Seth's car wants something from Dean. Luckily, Dean was good at handling his emotion because he's the one who fixed his car and it didn't tire to see them being all so worked up for this.

_Where did they get that kind of thought?_

He keep nodding at their explanation and bit his own tongue to stop himself from laughing because their faces were priceless. Dean told them there's nothing to worry and that he'll be okay but the two didn't have of it. They won't leave Dean on his own right now. So, they made an agreement to help him do the paper works and they did. After they finished all the paper works, Dean called Sami Callihan, his friend who likes fixing things and will pay him through credit cards. Dean still had 1 hour but them not leaving without him made him to prepare himself for work. He took a quick shower, putting a lot of sunscreen on his body as always, wearing his leather brown jacket with a white shirt over it, jeans and his black boots. He doesn't like wearing any suits because he just doesn't like it. Makes him look old or something. The trio's went to the car as Seth drop them to their work. Their work went well day and night. Or so they thought.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I don't know how this is going but I still hope you'll like it.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank you guys for reading my story. You guys have no idea how you made my day. Once again, I don't own anything even if I want to. HAHAHAHHA .. Enjoy darlings :)

\- CHAPTER EIGHT –

It was 8:30 in the evening and Dean was still on his workplace, trying to figure another paper works and typing his computer like there's no tomorrow. For him, this is the easiest job that he had. Just making the paper works done and sitting for like hours and get paid every month. His eyes were so focused on the screen, finishing another papers and he never noticed that someone had approached him. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the person.

"How's the paper work?" it was his boss.

"Just give me a second to finish these papers." He smiled at his boss.

His boss let out a manly laugh as he patted Dean's shoulder.

"Oh Dean, you know you can just finish it tomorrow right?"

Dean looked at him again. "I know but I want it done so that I don't have to deal another paper works tomorrow. It's kinda tiring if you ask me." He shrugged and bit his lower lip.

"I know how you feel, Dean. But no pressure. You can just leave it and finish it tomorrow."

"I don't procrastinate boss." He smirked as his boss groaned.

"How many times must I tell you to just call me Daniel." He rolled his eyes and Dean snickered. "Besides, you're the only one of the best worker in this company. Thanks to you our company is a success."

"You mean _your_ company." Dean countered as he laughed and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Practically, it's also _yours_ because you did a lot of this company and when the time comes that I no longer take charge of this company I will make _you_ the CEO of _this company_." He said.

"Nah! I think the other might disagree because they work their arses for like 20 years and they didn't get a promotion. I work here for like 10 years and I earn one if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's because they aren't as hard worker as you. Some might be but only because of the dead line." He rolled his eyes. "Lazy bones."

Dean could sense no lie on his every word. Daniel was one of the good people that he added on his book that includes his wife who doesn't like being in-charge in the company because all she loves is to have fun and help charities. Dean really like them because they're very helpful and thoughtful except his workers though. The first time he meet them all, he could tell that they were no good and he didn't care anyway. They hated his guts because they were jealous of Dean for becoming the most favourite of Daniel. They even called him bad things behind his back but he paid no mind about it. They're just humans who are jealous of small things. If they want to succeed, they had to work hard. Dean worked hard without stressing himself out because honestly, it's a piece of cake for him especially for someone who can read minds. He felt pity at the humans for gossiping bad things about him. It made him laugh as well. No wonder they don't end up being successful. They're too busy bringing him down but he won't let their thoughts and words affect him.

Dean was now back to typing when Daniel excused himself to go to his office. He was looking for the data sheets and some files to add up to his paper works until he had done it. He let out a sigh of relief and relax on his seat for a while. He could now feel stares coming from those people who are jealous at him. They must have noticed and heard when Daniel talked to him and especially for mentioning that he was making him the CEO of this company. He rolled his eyes.

_Pathetic humans. Jealous for small things._

He snickered at his thought. He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered it without looking at the screen. It was Seth who called, asking him if he wants Chinese or Italian food. He choose Italian and tells them that no garlic. They agreed and told him that they'll come and pick him after. He agreed as he ended the call. He sighed and started packing his things and went to his boss office, who was sitting on his chair signing at the papers. He clapped his hands almost mockingly as he earned his boss attention.

"Yes, Dean?" he pursed his lips.

"I'm done with the papers. If you want them, they're under my table. Neatly organized." He smiled.

"Thank you, Deano." He smiled back. "I'll asked my assistant to get it. Now go home young man! Rest your brain and your body."

"Thanks Danny." He smirked knowing that he hated that nickname.

"Stop calling me Danny, Deano." He countered.

"And stop calling me Deano, Danny." He countered back.

The two exchange smirk.

"Fair enough for me, _Dean_." He chuckled.

"Why thank you, _Daniel_."

They shared laughter until he bid his goodbye to Daniel. He exited his office and start walking, passing other workers. He heard a couple of them mumbling something bad about him. He turned his head at them as they shut their mouth.

"You know what, instead of gossiping bad things about me, why don't you guys do something more productive or go home. It's way passed your bedtime children." He smiled almost mockingly.

They rolled their eyes as he read their minds.

_Show off!_

_Who does he think he is!_

_Think he's better than any of us!_

_You just got lucky!_

_Think he's smart enough!_

"No wonder you people don't get successful because you pay attention to other people's business. Why don't you try to focus on your own damn fucking business so that you'll get out on the shade of blue." He saw them turning their face on a shade of red as he could almost see a steaming smoke coming out from their fucking ears and noses. "I pity you." He laughed once again and left them without waiting for their answers.

He waste no time leaving them as he walked downstairs and immediately exited the company and waited for Seth and Roman. He was looking at his watch. It's almost nine o'clock. He was all alone and its light were like in a horror movie that keeps flickering. He didn't mind at all. He whistled and put his earphones over his ears and listen. He was bobbing his head to the beat and hum as well. He was looking around and noticed how the place was quite. It's normal though. Besides, he enjoys solitude. Dean's phone lit up and saw a text coming from Roman texting him that they were caught up in traffic but it won't be long. He was okay with it. He typed a reply and sent it before returning his attention on the music. The hair from the back of his neck stands up as he immediately took his earphone and looked from his left to right. Now, the silence was getting eerie.

He could feel that he was being watch. His eyes widen when he realized that he wasn't alone. In a blink of an eye, 4 vampires appeared in front of him as he stood there on his ground. He was now wondering why they have been making their presence known.

"It's been a while since we saw you." The tanned man spoke as he smirked.

"What do you want, Randy?" he asked.

"The king wants your presence." He growled. "You have to come with us!"

"Like hell I will." he scoffed. "How the fuck did you find me? I'm sure I managed to conceal my scent and powers."

"Well, you did managed but we ask a couple of humans and killed them." He smirked evilly as Dean growled. "Now, come with us."

"What if I don't?" he held his head high.

"Then, we have to force you just to drag your arse back!" he snarled as Dean just laugh.

"Oh! I think I'd like to see that." He said his last word.

Dean flashed his blue eyes to red bloody eyes and in a blink of an eye, he ran as his earphones dropped. Randy shook his head at Dean's stubbornness.

"After him! Don't let him get out of your sight!"

They run in a flash as they chased Dean. He was cursing under his breath because this was not he expected even a single bit. Could it be that his one reckless action drawn them to find him? He was expecting to go home with his friends clearly do something fun. And now, he was chased by these vampires that he knew since he was a kid. He growled as he continued running, trying to get out of their sight but being chased by 4 vampires was quite hard though. He gritted his teeth in anger and using his power might even attract someone that he was avoiding for centuries. Roman and Seth, on the other hand, were on their way now after being stuck by a traffic for like a 20 seconds. Roman was calling Dean's phone 5 times and he grunted when he never answered. His anxiety was now rising as he sighed.

"Damn it! Dean's not answering his fucking phone!" he exclaimed.

Seth was taken aback because it was so unlike Roman to exclaim. It was all Seth's doing the exclaiming but Roman? Nah! He could clearly feel Roman's anxiety surrounding his car. If he was honest, he was quite nervous as well. Dean not answering his phone and also remembering from the morning they sense another supernatural creatures in Dean's bedroom sent shivers to his spine but he have to calm Roman down.

"Just calm the fucking down, werewolf!" Seth retorted. "I'm sure there's a reason why he wasn't answering his phone."

He heard Roman growled like he was ready to tear his car in half and he won't let that happen.

"Fuck Roman, calm your wolf down!" he yelled at him but his eyes were still on the road. "I'm nervous as you right now but we have to keep our emotions at bay. Who knows, he was just caught up with something."

"I know that but it's just so hard to calm my nerves down knowing that we can't even smell his scent. We don't even know what he was feeling!" he scoffed. "He might be a human but for crying out loud he screamed mystery to me!"

Seth sighed in frustration and he had to agree with Roman. They have been drawn to Dean so much that they would do anything to protect their human friend. He accepted them wholly and they will protect him no matter what the consequences are. Seth speed it up even more until they reached Dean's workplace. Damn! The place was all quiet but something caught their attention when they smell a faint scent of vampires. What makes it worse is that, they were no low vampires. But they are vampires with ranks. Seth found a parking lot as he parked his car and they got out of his car searching for Dean. They advanced their step until they saw something that caught both of their attention. Roman picked it up. It was Dean's earphones! Their blood run cold.

"Fuck!" Seth cursed loudly.

Roman waste no time to walk like crazy, trying to pick another scents of vampires until he did smell one. Looks like it was still fresh. The two immediately went to Seth's car as they drove and Roman navigate the direction to where the vampires had headed. They hoped that Dean was not hurt or else they couldn't forgive themselves for not able to protect him.

_Please Dean. Be okay._

Dean stopped running when he saw a wall in front of him. Probably, dead end. He looked back trying to run again but he was too late to do it when he was surrounded by Randy and his other companion. He was now panting hardly and growled. He looked warily at them as Randy just smirked at him.

"End of the line now, Dean." He laughed. "Why don't you stop being so fucking stubborn and come with us!" his eyes were now all red. "I don't have time for your silly games!"

"Oh yeah? If that's the case then leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Too bad, it's the king's order!" he retorted. "Besides, I don't take it lightly when I go back empty handed, you know that!"

Dean flinched. He stood his ground.

"Oh well, you better get used to it because you'll go back there empty handed!" he retorted back. "Because I won't let you and your minions to take me back. I'm happy here!"

Randy growled at this as he attacked Dean, who dodged his attacks. He smiled at him which makes Randy riled up even more. He can't give him even one single blow because Dean was just good at dodging all his attacks. Oh well, Dean can read his minds but Randy and other vampires can't read him. That's how gifted Dean was born. He was the most powerful supernatural beings. Like a lightning, Dean give Randy an uppercut that sent him tumbling towards the other vampires who helped Randy up to his feet. Randy could definitely taste his own blood as he looked at Dean very menacing and deadly.

"You're gonna pay for that, Ambrose!" he yelled as he rolled his shoulders.

"Oh please! Show me what you got, Randy." He meekly said with a smirked on his face. Fuck! He was so fucking hungry for bloodshed anyway.

Dean was on his fighting stance. One of Randy's vampire made a move to attack him but someone appeared in front of Dean. A dark smoky figure was now gripping the neck of the vampire and pushed him away from them. A couple of seconds, another have appeared in his front again, growling menacingly at the vampires.

"Why don't you vampires pick someone on your own size."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Cliffhangers … HAHAHAHA … ***dodges all the furniture and other stuffs that throws at me*** I'm sorry guys but sometimes it's fun to play around. So, what you guys think so far? Let me know :) Love ya'll.


	9. Chapter 9

\- CHAPTER NINE –

"Why don't you vampires pick somebody on your own size."

It was Seth who stood confident and looked protective. Roman howled as a sign that he agrees to what Seth stated. Luckily, Dean was fast enough to hide his scent from all of them. Randy's eyes widened like saucers not because he was afraid but because he was too shocked to see that a werewolf and a poltergeist was protecting Dean. He couldn't understand why. Roman transformed into his human form and stood in front of Dean protectively.

"Leave him alone you damn vampires or all of you will have to go through us." He pointed himself and to Seth.

Randy and his companions laughed at him. Roman raised his eyebrows as Seth told them what's so funny. They could literally smell that these vampires were damn strong but they can take them just fine all they have to do is to protect Dean away from harm and be done with it. Dean, on the other hand, sweat was now trickling his forehead because he was somewhat scared. What if Randy will spill the beans? Tonight's not the night to reveal who he truly was. This is fucked up and if even Dean used his powers, Roman and Seth will find it eventually. Even a slight presence of his powers can be detected by his two friends. He even remembered from that morning on how they busted his door just to make sure he was okay and that they sense someone in his room. That thought sent shivers on his spine though. But he felt kind of guilty. He knew who they are and he could definitely tell on how hard on their part when they had to reveal their real identity to him. Why can't Dean be honest with them? He was pretty sure, they can be trusted but he was just too afraid to admit it.

"Like I care." He scoffed cockily as Dean rolled his eyes at Randy. "You two don't look threatening at all. Why don't you leave us alone and mind your own business."

"Only if you leave!" he spat his words. "You damn vampires had caused a lot of troubles. So, why don't you guys be a sweetheart and leave him alone." He was pointing on Dean.

"You guys seriously care for him?" one of Randy's companion join the conversation and they laughed. Dean was now plotting his revenge on how to kill them all but can't have that now maybe some other time.

_You fuckers are lucky that they have arrived or else your heads are already on the stick._

"We don't just care. We protect." Roman corrected them and they shut their mouth.

"_You guys? _ Protecting him?" Randy raised his eyebrows as he pointed at Dean. "You have no idea who you're protecting." Dean flinched.

_Fuck! His going to spill the beans._

"That guy you were protecting is a –"

"Quit babbling your mouth, you stupid vampire and leave!" Seth yelled and in that moment, Dean was so thankful at Seth's intrusion.

_That was a close one._

"I will not let you hurt this human. Because _this_ human is _our friend_." Roman held his head high. "And whoever hurt my friend will have to deal with me."

The vampires blurted out a laughter like they were a joke. Seth growled at them as he called them a jerk and idiot. Randy just scoffed at his insults.

"A human?" he questioned and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of them. "For fuck sake he is n –"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Roman throws an uppercut as he stumbled on the ground. Seth looked at Roman surprised.

"What the fuck dude?"

"What?" he looked at Seth confused.

"I was about to do that but you beat me to the punch!" he shrieked. "Not cool man, not cool." He stomped his feet like a brat who didn't received any Christmas presents.

Roman grinned as he transformed into his true form. Seth looked down at him while rolling his eyes.

"Wipe that smug grin of yours werewolf. We have 4 vampires to take care of."

Roman howled loudly that sent shivers to their spines. Roman charged as he viciously attacks Randy. Seth was surrounded by three vampires as they fight and Dean was just watching but deep inside he wants to be in the brawl. It's been a while since he had a fight. But he wasn't expecting any of this to happen. He remembered on what Randy said that the king demands his presence and that made him groaned.

_Fuck it! He knows that I live here!_

He palmed his face and cursed the night that he forget to conceal himself and his powers. Thanks to those lowly vampires. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just live peacefully? No world domination! No violence! No nothing! Is it too much to ask that? Does the universe hated him so much? Why can't the king leave him in peace? Why can't his _father_ leave him in peace? Can't he get the hint that he doesn't want to be like him? Dean could now already feel the sting on his eyes because everything was perfect except now. What if his father will succeed? What if he will fail? What if he will hurt everybody including his friends?

_Don't cry now, Ambrose!_

He scolded himself and kept on overthinking. Roman and Seth, on the other hand where now helping each other as they were now surrounded by them. Roman kept growling at them as Seth looked warily at them. These four vampires are not an easy opponent, they could tell.

"I'm impressed!" Randy clapped his hands. "I know you guys are strong but I wasn't expecting you both to be this strong."

"Why thank you. Though we can't say the same to you." Seth smirked as it made Randy growled.

The brawl started between vampires versus a werewolf and a poltergeist. Strength against strength. Claws against claws. Speed against power. Seth cursed vampires speed but vampires cursed Seth's for disappearing and appearing. Roman was clawing one of Randy's companion and finally bite him that tear him apart.

_One down, three to go._

Roman howled once again as he was punch with a force that he fell on the ground. He felt an arm snake on his neck and it tightens. He was struggling from a tight hold of his neck. He heard an evil laugh. It was coming from Randy. He was telling something how annoying werewolves are and that they don't deserve to live. He growled and tried to scratch him but Randy was quick enough to dodge it. He kept on taunting Roman by calling him pathetic. The hold on his neck were getting more pressure from Randy as he coughed and controlled himself not to lose consciousness. Seth saw Roman was struggling through his peripheral vision. He was about to help him but he was pinned down by one of them and was punch on his face repeatedly. He tried to cover himself from the blows but they were just too strong. Being cornered by two higher rank of vampires was too much for him but he had to fight back. Tried his best to punch back but it was no use. They laughed at him at his pathetic tries. They picked him up from the ground and take turns on punching him.

"_Not_ ..." punch. "_the_ …" punch. "_face!_" punch. "Dumbarses!" he yelled angrily but still he was cornered and outnumbered.

Dean was now standing in horror seeing his two friends having a hard time dealing with them. He had to do something. So, he snapped his fingers as he disappeared without them knowing. He know that they will be able to sense his magic but them being distracted by a fight will take time to realized that he was using his powers. His eyes were darkly red and mumbled an incantation. Without further ado, he used his powers to float two vampires who were beating Seth into a pulp. He used his two hands as he smashed them on the ground with his force. He saw Seth who widened his eyes and he could literally tell that Seth was now sensing his powers. He could see how Seth was looking around trying to find it's bearer but he couldn't find anything because he had hid himself. Randy, had saw this and was distracted which makes him loosen his hold to Roman's neck. Roman took this as an opportunity to attack Randy by clawing his face that makes the blood sucking vampire screamed in pain and bit him on his leg and threw him out his way as Randy hit the wall pretty badly that it caused cracks.

Seth saw the two vampires that had beaten him standing up. His face stung as he beat them as well by smashing them like he was some kind of a hulk. Oh well, that's what you get for punching him on the face. They can punch him wherever except his crotch because that fucking hurt like hell but most importantly, his pretty face as what he always imagined which is quite true anyway. He could definitely hear their heads cracking as he laughed more evilly like he was possessed by a demon which is quite the irony because it was his thing to possess not him being possessed by other supernatural beings. Poltergeist can't be possess. He can be quite merciless and brutal when he's fucking mad. As his victims were now dead, he give them another hard smash on the ground before heading to Roman's way. He helped Roman at his feet when they both transformed into their human form. Both of them were a bloody mess. Sweat trickling on their foreheads with blood being mixed. Panting heavily and they looked at Randy who was struggling to get on his feet. The two were ready to attack him but they saw a figure appeared in front of Randy as he grabbed his collar and lifted him into thin air. Randy was struggling.

"You are not going to hurt my friends no more! And tell your fucking _king_ that _I_ will not come back!" Randy growled. "You understand!" he shouted as he reluctantly agreed before releasing him on his grip. "Now, get out of my sight while I still allows it!"

Randy ran like a coward. Their surroundings went quiet as Roman and Seth widened their eyes when the figure faced them. Their jaws dropped for they have seen. A dark shade of red, fangs were now visible at Dean's face. The two stood there, froze. What the hell? They thought as Dean sighed.

"Dean?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another cliffhanger... Guess it's about time to reveal who he is. I'm sorry guys if the fight was too short. I'm struggling to make one knowing that I'm not good at describing. Trust me! I got a lot of imaginations but I can't put them through words and I'm quite disappointed about myself though. But still, I will try my best to continue this story no matter what. Besides, I accept criticism so yeah! Hope I didn't disappoint you every of my chapters. But feel free to say what you want. Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

\- CHAPTER TEN –

"Dean?"

"I'll explain later, let's get you guys clean up." He curtly replied. "Where's your car, Seth?"

Seth was too shock to form a single word so he just used his fingers and pointed to his car's direction. He shoved them gently as they all get in Seth's car and Dean volunteered himself to drive Seth's car who miraculously agreed and went to their apartment. When they had arrived, they went inside as Dean locked the door and went to his room to get a medicine kit. The two were now quietly sitting on the sofa as they watch Dean bringing back with the medicine kit on his hands as he sat next them. Tending to their wounds. The two were watching him.

"You know, I can feel you guys watching me." He said without even looking at them.

"We're just surprised to find out that you are a hybrid." Seth finally talked.

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

"That explains why you hate garlics, it's not because you are allergic to it."

He nodded and continued what he was doing. He used his powers to bring an ice pack and gave it to Roman who catch it with his hand.

"Does that mean, it was you that we have sense from that morning?" Roman asked.

"Yeap! That's me." He sighed.

"And that's why you aren't intimidated by us after finding out that we are supernatural beings." Seth joined.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah!"

"And that's why you're pretty sharp and accepted us whole." They simultaneously said.

He laughed. "You're clearly pointing the obvious but yeah." He sighed. "The reason why I'm so chill having you guys around."

They smiled each other as Dean finally wrapped their wounds neatly on a bandage. He place his hands on top of their now neatly wrapped wounds by a bandage as he mumbled an incantation. It was a healing spell. Bluish spark with a mix of green light surrounds their body. They were amazed on Dean's power. It was majestically yet terrifyingly powerful only if used in a wrong way. Soon the light disappeared.

"There, you guys will feel like a million bucks tomorrow." He slyly smiled.

"Really? We don't feel any changes." Seth snickered and so was Roman.

"Oh shut up, Seth." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks uce." Roman said as he rolled his shoulders and relaxed on the sofa.

Silence where now surrounding them as Dean went to Seth's car to get the food that they ordered. He served it and they ate quietly. Dean was quiet uncomfortable from the stares that he get from them. He sighed and just ignored them while eating his food until he was finished. Roman and Seth just smiled and leaned on the sofa, trying to act natural but after they found out that Dean is one of them, makes sense now.

_If Dean is a hybrid of vampire-mage, how come I didn't see him sucking blood of humans? Or maybe he did kill a human and ate them whole secretly._

Dean stifled a laughed as they give him a look.

"For your information Seth, that's because I have a vampire blood in me doesn't mean I need a human blood for my survival. Sure they can be tempting but I don't use them as my donor. Animals blood are enough to satisfy my thirst."

Seth widened his eyes as Roman was confused.

_How the fuck did he know I was thinking that?_

"That's because I'm a half vampire half mage, dumbass." He chuckled as he continued. "I can read minds you know."

"Wait what?" Roman's jaw dropped. "You can read minds?"

"You heard me so yes." He nodded as Seth palmed his head.

"Guess we can't keep a secret from you then." Seth said as he chuckled.

"Unfortunately yes!"

"Can vampires read minds of all supernatural?" Roman asked in curiosity.

"Not really." He shook his head. "I'm the only one who can read minds of all supernatural beings."

"If you can read minds, does that mean from the very beginning, you already know that we aren't humans?" Roman asked.

"Guilty." He sighed and laughed. "It's not intentional but I can't just stop it when you guys think or worry too much."

"Why you didn't tell us that you already know?" Roman knitted his eyebrows.

"Well, it might ruin the surprise." Dean joked.

"Why how thoughtful of you to reserve the surprise until just now." Seth snickered.

They started laughing. They were impressed at him and interested to know more about him. He knows everything about them and they have to know everything about him.

"If you got any question, you can ask me. You know that I don't bite." He laughed as he snapped his fingers to hide his scent and his powers afraid of being detected which he already knows that he was already detected after being found out by his father's minions. He was cursing his father in his mind. He hate his father.

Seth and Roman had noticed that Dean's scent and powers were no longer detectable and they don't understand why he was hiding it. They could tell how powerful his power was that he can surpassed even the witches and other creatures who were thought to be powerful. Hell! He was even more powerful compared to Roman and Seth. The question is, why is he hiding it?

"By the way Dean, why are you hiding your scent and your power?" Roman asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh that? Well …" he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly. "I was hiding because of my father. Afraid that he would find me which happened. That's why he sent his minions to do his dirty work." He rolled his eyes. "He wants me to come back to where I belong." He crossed his arms.

"You don't like there?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows as Dean nodded his head.

"My _dad_ was so controlling. My mom was one of the most powerful mage and my dad's a powerful vampire. As they met, they fell in love as what my mother thought for like decades and got married and crowned king and queen." They gawked at what he said.

_Dean is a prince?_

Dean just ignored their thoughts as he continued narrating his story. "When my mom was pregnant of me, she realized a little too late that _my dad_ married her because of her powers. My mom want to leave my dad but she loved him so much that she had to do everything to change his dark heart and he _kinda change_. He was no longer limiting her time, not prying her too much and he made her special. She thought that it will continue but he returned to his old self when I was born after he sense that _I am too powerful_." Dean rolled his eyes clearly annoyed at his father. "As I grow up, my mom was one of the sweetest and my dad was … you know, controlling me and mom. My dad wants _me_ to follow _his footsteps_ and my mom wants me not to because violence doesn't solve anything. I listened to mom. My dad was furious and never talked to mom except me. Until one night, my mom was bedridden. It broke my heart. The healer said she was getting weaker with no reason. I was quite confused." He looked down sadly, trying his best not to cry. "I immediately run towards her and hugged her. She caressed my cheek gently and whispered about not to follow my dad's footsteps. I must restore peace and not violence and after saying those words, she died as I cried and cried."

"Where was your dad?" Roman asked while he patted Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know. He didn't even show up on her burial ceremony." He rolled his eyes. "He only make known his presence to me after her burial. He didn't even show _any mourning_. He was damn cold. A couple days passed, he was getting worst. Teaching me to be violent. He even screamed at me when I disobeyed him. And do you know what's worst, he wants to _live inside me_ so that he and I can rule the world. I'm not gonna do that! I got so fed up about his so called world domination that I left. Masking myself in order for him not to find me for like decades. Because of my carelessness, he found out that I live with the humans." He sighed as he palmed his head. "So much for happy ending." He sarcastically added.

They get silent at his story. If Roman and Seth thought that being called by humans a monster is worst but Dean's life is difficult. Having a father who loves world domination is not cool. No one wants that to happen. If that's what his father wants, then they helped Dean. They will not allow his father to get him or they will be doom.

"Don't worry man, we won't let your dad get you." Seth smiled as Roman agreed at his statement.

"Yeah! Your dad is a douche bag."

"Hey! Stop stealing my lines, you stinky werewolf!" he looked at Roman like he was a fool. "That was supposed to be my signature."

"Your signature? Of what? For being an arsehole?" Roman smiled, showing his toothy grin.

"Oh please!" he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Signature of me being cool. How can you still not get it?"

"Well, you don't act like one, you grumpy poltergeist!" Roman crossed his arms.

"Who you calling grumpy?" he growled at Roman.

"Uhmm … Dean?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course you, you brainless poltergeist."

The two exchange insults and Dean laughed. He thanked his friends for helping and being there for him when he needed someone to talk to. At least, he had somewhat released all the burdens that he had been keeping inside his chest. He felt relief but scared at the same time not because of being hurt but because the thought of himself hurting others. His powers were too damn strong! And he hated it! He hated it so much. Seth and Roman kept asking about Dean about his powers and told them what he can do. They were amazed.

"With you being all so powerful, I think you can just flicked your fingers and the world will vanished if you want to right?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded as Roman whistled as he cleared his throat playfully.

"Remind me not piss you off then."

"Shut up Roman."

"No way! That's because you are a prince doesn't mean you can just tell me what to do besides we are friends." Roman smirked.

"And that's because we are friends doesn't mean that I'll spare you guys of my mischief." He smirked back. "If I feel bored then I might even try to play you guys with my magic a little bit."

They laughed and exchanged insults again and again making the tension diminish between them. Seth asked him if he was responsible for fixing his car and Dean nodded. Seth was thanking him that made Roman and Dean palmed their face. Roman had to knock Seth's head, who was sending him death glares and threatening Roman to kill him if he ever do that again. Roman wasn't even bothered at his threat and the trio were laughing, holding their stomach like it's there dear life.

"Gosh Dean! How does it feel to have that kind of power?" Seth blurted out as he put his arms around Dean's shoulder. "I bet it feels great?" he laughed and Dean did as well.

"Quite the opposite though."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked as he played with his fingers. "I mean, it's not that we're hungry for powers, it's just that it's amazing. You can do things that we can't do."

"Our furry friend is right." Roman sent Seth death glares. "Look at me, Dean. I'm a poltergeist. I got powers but not that strong as yours but I feel proud." Roman rolled his eyes at his boasting. "But _you_ having that majestically _yet terrifyingly …_" he mumbled but still enough to hear it. "… power makes you more proud but I'm still better than you." He laughed and Dean snickered.

"I wish I could say the same." He said sadly. "Having these powers were great until you realized that it is too much to bear that it became a burden and you'll wish you didn't have it at the very first place." Seth and Roman fell silent as they looked at Dean intensely. "As fucked up as it sounds, I'd rather be a human than to have these powers. It's a blessing and a curse." He moved his fingers releasing sparks and sighed. "You have no idea how I spent some of my nights crying, begging my powers to leave me and just be a normal hybrid. No bullshits! Not a threat to anyone! Or a father that would look for me because of my powers." he smiled as the two looked down feeling sorry and mentally beating their selves. Dean had to chuckle because he didn't blame them though. They were just curious.

"We're sorry." They simultaneously said.

Dean shook his head that there's nothing to be sorry. "But I can still use them if I had to. I only used the basics. Healing and invisibility."

"Can you also do hypnotism?" Roman asked clearly curious.

He nodded his head.

They widened their eyes.

"Does that mean you can hypnotized us all?"

"Yeap!" they fell silent and Dean laughed. "And for the record, I didn't hypnotize you and Roman."

They laughed.

"But if I have to, I will." Dean threatened them as they paled.

Dean laughed so hard that he felt four hands pushing him as he landed his arse on the floor. He grunted as he rubbed his arse. He flicked his fingers as the couch that they were sitting disappeared and the two landed their butts on the floor as well. They were grunting as well as Dean laughed as he flicked his fingers once again and he was already seated on the couch while the two were still on the floor cursing Dean and threatens him but he shrugged it off and laughed his arse off. The trio went into a friendly brawl but Dean always win because he can predict their next move, thanks to his ability to read minds. Roman and Seth had to groan at Dean and kept telling him to stop reading their minds but he stick his tongue out like a child and Seth had to give him the finger as Roman shook his head like a father who was stopping his children to play mud. But after their so called brawl, Dean had to tell them that he might need to mask their scent as well knowing that their scents had been identified by Randy.

The two agreed as Dean surrounds them with his powers to masks their scents. He told them that other supernatural beings can't sense their scents but them only. Roman and Seth can now sense Dean's power and it is really powerful. Their nights went great, they asked a lot about Dean and they learn his true life not the white lies that he used to tell them from the very beginning that they met. They assured him that he will be okay and Dean just nodded but he knows that he will never be okay. As long as his father lives, he will never be okay. Sure, Dean is powerful and clever but his father won't take no for an answer and would do anything to get him as a part of his world domination. And that thought made him shiver.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Honestly guys, I don't feel this chapter and it was starting to worry me that I might become a victim of writer's block. I'm not saying that my other chapters are great but this one? I don't know. I just hope it made sense to the story. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) Before we started, I would really like to thank you guys for leaving a review on each of my chapters. Gosh! You guys made me blush :) And also to those people who read my story.**

**By the way, I know it took me a while to post this chapter because I got so caught up with my life. I had to do some processing after a miracle happened. HAHAHAHAHA :D. Had to run some paper works or I'll get left behind of my life **_**but**__** ….**_** that doesn't mean that I'm going to just forget this whole thing. I don't have the heart to forget this because my mind won't stop imagining if I can't post anything about this story. My mind will definitely haunt me at night if I don't post. Besides, I don't want to let anybody down.**

**So much for that guys. HAHAHAHA :D I never realized I was this talkative. Or maybe? :D Here's chapter 11. Enjoy my readers :)**

**Lastly, I don't own any of the characters just the story of my crazy wild story.**

\- CHAPTER ELEVEN –

The king was now pacing back and forth. Lips tight, arms crossed behind his back and growled. He was too impatient. He wants his son back! The sooner that he will get him, the sooner he can fused his powers to his son and lived as one. Powerful! Authority! Slavery to other supernatural beings and even humanity! He will do everything to get what he wants. He won't take no for an answer. He got so much to think evil things. He was too desperate to conquer the world as they all kneel on their knees and worship him nonstop. And to those who won't worship him, will be killed. He doesn't have any soft spot to anyone. Even to his parents and his wife. He only married her for her powers and he want someone strong on his side to make him feel strong even more. The beauty of power! The beauty of chaos! And the beauty of being worship! He looked at Sheamus who were drinking a cup of blood as he walked closer to him. Startling Sheamus as he choked on the red liquid that runs through his throat.

"King Regal." He coughed as blood runs down on his chin. "What troubles you?"

"You know how impatient I am, right?" he mumbled dangerously as he circled him. "What take them so long to retrieve my son!?" he yelled.

Sheamus gulped. He know not to mess with their king especially when pissed. He put the cup on the table and was about to reply when Randy showed his presence being escorted by two guards. Randy was covered with blood. He was wondering why he was alone. They fell on their knees as they set their eyes on the king as he motioned them to stand up. They did as well and the two guards left them while closing the door of his throne room. Randy panted as William Regal **(A/U: Yeap! William Regal is Dean's father) **bit his own bottom lip until it draws blood. He could tell that Dean fight back. He stomped his foot with force that crack his floor. Randy gulped at his king.

"Where are the others?" he roared. "I'm pretty sure you weren't sent alone to retrieve my stubborn son!"

"T-they're dead, my king." Randy stuttered.

"FUCK!" he pulled his hair in frustration. "How did he kill them?" he grabbed Randy's collar and hauled him in the air. "I know that my son is getting stronger but I expect from you and your companions to handle him. This is the first time you got back here empty handed!"

"I'm sorry my king but the prince had friends."

"Friends!? What kind of friends!?" his eyes were now turning dark red. "Human friends!?" he tightened

his grip on Randy's collar.

"No my king. It was a werewolf and a poltergeist. They're pretty strong."

William was now seething in anger as he dropped Randy, who coughed and groaned because of his wounds who were still healing from the earlier battle that he had with Dean and his friends.

"Have he lost his fucking mind!" he pushed the round table as it flows alongside with the cups that is filled with blood. "First, _he_ left because _he hated world domination_ and now he fucking _befriends a werewolf and a poltergeist!?_" he exclaimed. "What the fuck's wrong with him! Why can't _he follow my footstep!_ So aggravating!" he gritted his teeth as he palmed his face. "That son of a bitch!"

He was now breathing hard. This is not exactly what he had in mind. This is not what he wants! If catching his own son might be quite difficult if he's being honest, how much more if his good for nothing son made a supernatural friends which was strong as what Randy had stated. The situation was getting even worst. William despised other supernatural beings. For him, vampires are the only supernatural beings who deserves to live and rule this wretch world. Think that were all too powerful. That's why he wanted only one race to rule the world and that's his race. He wants to be worship and praise. He just couldn't understand why his own flesh and blood won't like it. They will get everything. Power! Fame! Authority! Just fucking everything! He curled his fist as he punched Randy right on the face and stumbled. Sheamus smirked and did nothing to help Randy. It was quite amusing for him to see someone suffering from their king's anger. Randy caressed his cheeks as he stand up on his feet, trying to ignore the pain.

"Leave me be!" William said as they bowed once again before leaving him alone.

As they were out of his sight, he sat on his throne and think a plan on how to get his own son. Dean could surpass his strength and he could be clever in other words, he knew that his own son can defeat him. But he knew his son's weakness. He exited his throne room and he was being escorted by his guards to his dark long spacious room. His bed was large with dark red pillows and blankets. A table beside it and one of the biggest portrait of himself attached on the wall with his evil smile. A big cabinet with all his garments. He looked under it as he opened a secret drawer and pulled it open revealing a blue-green heart enchanted necklace. A necklace that came from his deceased wife. A necklace that will make his son weak because this necklace has her memories. If he wears this, Dean will be able to detect her mother's presence from the necklace that he was holding. He pocketed the enchanted necklace on his jeans as he smirked evilly.

"Perfect weapon to make you surrender, Dean. Sooner or later, the world will be mine and no one can stop me!" he let out his terrifying laugh as he smells victory already.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Oh my! Looks like he really mean that he won't take no for an answer or won't take kindly to rejection. So, what do you guys think? And sorry for the short chapter. I was typing this around 11:47 and my eyes are getting heavier.

Dean: ***appears behind me, startling me***

Me: What the fuck! Stop doing that. You're giving me a heart attack?

Dean: ***laughs*** that would be fun to watch.

Me: ***rolled my eyes*** whatever. Just go away. I'm busy typing for the next chapter.

Seth: Are we in it or another POV of Dean's father? ***smirks at Dean***

Dean: ***rolled his eyes***

Me: My secret. ***winks at Dean*** by the way, where's Roman?

Roman: Here. ***brings cookies and pizza***

Me: Yummy!

Dean: Let's …

Me: ***slaps Dean's hand*** don't be rude we have guests. Why don't you three be a gentleman and invite them to eat with us while I finish my work.

Dean, Seth, Roman: ***hands you all cookies and pizza***

Dean: Enjoy lovelies and don't forget to tell this lunatic girl what you guys think.


	12. Chapter 12

\- CHAPTER TWELVE –

_SEVERAL WEEKS LATER …_

The trio were going strong. Their friendship's still unbreakable. It even gotten strong when they had to fight another failed attempts of those vampires to get Dean. When these three are together, they are strong. They are solid. They are a team! If those vampires mess with them, then all hell break loose. They won't take lightly to someone that messes with them. Dean knows how mad his father after the made his minions went straight back to his kingdom empty handed. Same old trios went to their work place, dealing their own business. Roman, who was now wiping a sweat on his forehead and drink a bottle of water. He was quite dehydrated especially when he had to guide his customers from the equipment's of the gym. His boss were giving him two thumbs up as he smiled at him. They got countless of customers. The gym was pretty busy, he concluded. He looked at the clock. It was already twelve o'clock P.M. The others were now leaving the gym because they need to eat their lunch but he knew that they will be back.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck after fixing another ugly looking car from a human. He doesn't like fixing but since it involves car then he will do it. Though, he expect humans to have cooler cars just like him. In fact, his boss would even wonder why he spent his time working on this kind of junk when he already own the most expensive car. But Seth just told them that he doesn't need a higher paying job because he had an expensive car. What makes him happy, he'll go for it. Besides, his co-workers were kind of nice. Mostly were idiotic but he can handle them just fine. He doesn't have a soul so it wouldn't be hard for him to kill them if they made one single mistake. That maybe harsh but you can't blame him. Poltergeist can be really dangerous.

Dean, who was now playing with his chair knowing that he had finished all his paper works and didn't even bother to eat his lunch. Instead he enjoyed drinking his blood from his steel-like tumbler. Besides, no one would pay attention to him seeing that they were too busy minding their own business that he doesn't care. One of his co-workers who hated him so much, smirked as he made his way to Dean.

_I'll try to be nice to him and who knows he might help me to get close to our boss and get promoted by a higher position._

The guy thought happily. He was planning this the whole time. Befriend Dean and he will be able to get close with their boss. Dean can't have everything.

"Hey dude!" he called as Dean looked at him while closing his steel-like tumbler.

"What?" he tried not to roll his eyes because he doesn't want to be interrupted especially if his having a moment sipping his scrumptious blood.

"I just want to say sorry for all the things that I said to you." He smiled at Dean with his fake sincerity.

_Fuck you, Dean! I'm only doing this for myself._

Dean scoffed at this and shook his head. His acts were bad and even if he's a human, he can still smell fishy on him.

_Are you really?_

"I'm serious. I really am sorry. I take back what I said about you being a show off. I just realized that you are not like those. You are just a hard worker."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

_This human is not good at acting. Bet he needs to see a professional_

"Thank you, Owens." He smiled and sighed, still amused. "Though, you need more practice to make me believe your bullshit."

"What do you mean buddy?" he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think you know what I mean." Dean snickered. "And when did we became buddies?"

Kevin Owens was now controlling himself not to lose his cool or he'll blow his cover.

"Well, we are talking and _I'm apologizing_ which makes us buddies." He was now showing his teeth and pants a little bit like a crazy maniac who smiled.

Dean laughed at this. "Cut with the bullshit already Owens. That's because _we_ are talking _doesn't mean that we are buddies_ and that's because you are apologizing doesn't mean that you mean them."

"Oh c'mon Dean." He laughed. "I really mean them. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah right!" he shook his head as he turned his gaze away from Kevin who was now insulted by his action. Well, he wanted to do that anyway. He don't like dealing with toxic people unless they forced him. "Just leave me with my tumbler alone. I don't like talking to people who are bad at acting." He paused. "In other words, I don't like toxic people hanging around me especially to someone like you who thought that you can deceive me with your fucking lies." He used his left hand to give Kevin a sign that he wasn't interested.

Kevin's nose was now flaring with anger. Veins were now popping visibly on his forehead as his face turned red. Dean was being an arsehole and he doesn't like that. He doesn't like being insulted by anyone let alone Dean. He looked at Dean with pure hatred in his eyes as he lift his fist.

"Tsk … tsk … tsk …" he wiggled his finger at Kevin, still not looking at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

But he didn't listen as he made his way to punch him but Dean and his instincts had captured Kevin's fist without even looking at him. He laughed loudly and caught all their co-workers attention as they looked at the commotion. Dean stood up from his chair and turned his gaze on Kevin with his deadliest glare and almost a demonic smile.

"I warned ya." He slightly twisted Kevin's arm who yelped. "Don't be mad if I insulted you. What I said is true about you being toxic and people can see that in you. Hell! Even your friends don't trust you because you're a selfish maniac who thinks highly of himself."

"Fuck you Ambrose!" he yelled and no one even bothers to get in between them to stop it. "You think you're better than us?"

"I didn't say that, Owens." He leaned down and whispered. "You're just humiliating yourself. Plus, messing with me will be the end of your fucking life. You have no idea what I'm capable of." And he looked him directly at his eyes, hypnotizing him. "Now stop this nonsense and save your fucking scripted lines, you arsehole."

He then let go of his arms as Kevin's eyes were now wide and stood there like someone who just got discipline from a military school. Dean smirked as he went back to his tumbler, ignoring all of them as Kevin went back to his desk, typing something on his computer like gibberish. The tension inside were now calming as Dean was somewhat proud of what he did. He knows that hypnotizing was not necessary but he just want some alone time drinking the blood from his tumbler. He'll remove the hypnotism at Kevin after his work. But right now, let's just give him time to enjoy and relax.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Looks like Dean had to deal with Kevin's annoying attitude. Luckily, he handled it just fine. Dean's a king of sarcasm anyway. Hope you guys were enjoying it :)


	13. Chapter 13

\- CHAPTER THIRTEEN –

"Wait? You almost got into a fight with your colleagues?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeap!" he shrugged and drink another blood from his blood bag. "He was disturbing me while I'm on break so I had to hypnotize him."

"So, let me get this straight. You hypnotized the human because he disturbed you from your break?" Roman put his hands on his hips, while carrying a spatula on his hand.

"Yes but apart from that, he was doing a pitiable job to deceive me. Think that he can be friends with me. His intentions were not cool. Using me so that he can be friends with our boss. I mean, it wasn't my fault if I'm irresistible." He said, sarcasm was present on his sentence.

Seth blurted a laugh as Roman shook his head clearly amused at Dean's sarcasm. Roman was so busy listening to Dean's story that he forgot that he was cooking. Dean smiled mischievously as he looked at Roman.

"Oh Romaaaaaannnnn." He sang. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" he scratched his head.

Seth sniffed the air and scowled.

"Is something burning?" Seth looked Roman.

Roman sniffed the air as well as he immediately ran his way to the kitchen seeing his food that was burning. He mentally cursed for being distracted as his two friends laughed at him. He turned the stove off as he carried the pan with him while using his mouth to blow an air. Dean and Seth went to the kitchen and just down right keep laughing at his mishap. Roman put the pan on the sink and open the faucet to lessen the smoke from the burning pan. He wiped his sweat on that threatens to trickle down on his forehead.

"Thanks for burning our dinner, Romeo." Seth pretended to be mad as Dean stifled a laugh.

"Shut up both of you or I'll keep you all in line." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Besides, it wasn't my fault when you two distract me with your story." He pointed at Dean.

"Wait a minute. I didn't say that you have to abandon your cooking." He pouted his lips and crossed his lips.

Roman chuckled. "Well, I won't let you guys leave me hanging anyway. Can't have you all the fun."

"Fair enough for me." Dean reached his phone. "Guess we'll have pizza for dinner?" he smirked as the two nodded and Dean immediately dialed the number of their favourite pizza place.

The trio went to the sofa and continued talking about their work while waiting for their food to arrive, seemed very comfortable at spending their bro nights without knowing the dangers that would soon create a big hiatus of their happy time. The king made his way to the throne room, escorted by his right hand and his loyal sentries. He sat on his throne and his lips escaped a loudest roar that they hear. He was very frustrated. All their plans of getting his son back seems to backfire. His friends are adding more pain in the arse. He was downright mad! Feels like he wants to tear someone in two just to compensate his anger that he can't explain. He looked at the necklace of his wife and pursed his lips. This is all his wife's fault. For being all too kind and gentle. Where violence and domination don't exists. Guess, killing her turns out good. He killed his wife for being so against his decision. So, he practice one of the most dangerous sorcery and gave his wife a disease that even the healers of the mage can't identify. Vampires are not supposed to be good at sorcery but when you're hungry for power and authority, you can learn but only to those vampires who are royalty and strong enough to consume such powers.

"My king, should I send my men to make another attack?" Sheamus said.

William looked at him and laughed. "Tell me Sheamus, are they capable? Because the last time I check, they always came back empty-handed or we lose another vampire!" he roared.

"I'm sorry my liege! But this time, they're ready." Sheamus assured him but the king shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't think so, Sheamus! I don't want another failed attempt!" he sniffed the air. "Right now, I could no longer feel his powers. The more he's away the more his powers got strong and I don't want it to stay silent. I want it to explode! To kill! To destroy!" He stomped his feet on the floor as the others were now showing a wave of fear and anxiety. "Besides, I got a better idea."

All of them were now raising their heads. Once their king got plans, it's either good or way worse than they imagine. Sheamus grin at this. William held his head proudly.

_If my sentries are not enough to get you then I'll make sure that you'll surrender to me on your own whether you like it or not! I promise that!_

Dean was still awake on his bed as he remembered his mother's touch and comfort. Her blue eyes filled with care and heart with unconditional love that made him missed her so damn much. He missed her mother so much. And the thought of his deceased mother still ache his heart. A single tear trickled in his eyes. He recalled the nights were he can do nothing but to hug his mother until she dies. He kinda blame himself because he did nothing to save his mother. One disease that killed his mother. Though, it was rather confusing because the healer didn't identify it. Feels like his mother's death was being plan or something. He felt that the disease was not just an ordinary disease. But if his mother was bewitched, the healers could have found it but they didn't noticed even a slightest faint of magic or sorcery. He keep tossing on his bed and sooner or later he sat down on his bed. He rest his arms on his lap as he leaned on his hands. He can't calm down!

_Maybe a blood would help._

So, he got one and drink it in one go. He looked at his phone and he noticed that it was already one o'clock in the morning. He sighed as he went back to his bed, sitting. Lately, he kinda feel sleepy and when he was on his bed, it just disappeared. He decided to get out of his apartment to get some fresh air. The moon was bright and the surroundings were quiet. He took a liking to it as he breathe the air. He was thinking about the sudden attacks and his father for being too stubborn to just let him be. Guess he knows where he get his inheritance of his stubborn nature. But Dean knows that he excelled his father's stubbornness which makes him smirked a bit. A couple of minutes pass, he decided to get inside his apartment and went to his room as he rested himself on his bed, still thinking about his mother.

"Mom? Wherever you are, I hope you're okay." He sighed. "You know what, guess I'm a little late to tell you this but I got awesome friends mom. Roman and Seth always have my back just like you when I was still a child. They protect me even I don't need protection. It reminds me of you. Gosh, I just missed you so much." He mumbled weakly until he can no longer take it, he finally cried. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything at that night to save you. Why do you have to die? Why do you have to leave me?" he sobbed. "I wanna be with you. It's not that I'm not happy here, I just … want to see you again and your sweet smile." He sniffed. "Want to spend quality time with you."

He cried for like a couple of hours until he finally succumbed into a deep slumber with his eyes wet in tears.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It can be really painful when you lose the love of your life which also happens to be Dean's mother. So, what you guys think? I was starting to get alarmed by myself because I don't know what to type anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I tell you guys, I own nothing except my imagination. And some characters might be quite OOC. So, I apologise for that.**

**So, for those people who reviewed my story from each of the chapters, **_**you guys are awesome**__**. **_**I tell you that! And also to **_**those people who read my story as wel**__**l**_**. You guys are awesome too**_**.**_

**So, here's chapter 14 to the lovelies 3**

\- CHAPTER FOURTEEN –

_Another several weeks later …_

The trios got some time relaxation that they want. Seems like the attacked had stop and they were very happy at that. No more worrying! No more fights! No more nothing! Just them being all so chill. Looks like Dean's old man might get the hint that he won't come back but how wrong they were. They had no idea what's running to William's mind. He got it perfectly under his control and he was pretty sure that he can get him sooner. Roman and Seth was spending their time on their favourite sofa playing Tekken 3 as Dean went to the shower to take a half bath. The two snorted at him but Dean ignored them. Weeks were being good to them. Loved the way how the universe favoured them. He was whistling while doing his bath as Roman and Seth were now nudging each other trying to distract for the win.

Seth let out a loud laugh. "I'm dealing this time, Roman! I'm gonna beat your arse, you motherfucker!"

"I would like to see you try, you fuck head." Roman countered back as they stick their tongue out in concentration and one last blow, Seth end up the loser as Roman clutch his stomach, laughing while pointing at Seth who was confident about seconds ago. "Who's the motherfucker now, bitch?"

Seth put his game controller and pouted. "Guess, I should have stop when I was ahead."

He took sip on his beer as he asked Roman for a rematch who accepted it as the two battled once again. The night was welcoming and pretty chill, as what Dean have said when they're on their way to their apartment after eating their dinner outside. Dean was finished taking his bath as he sprinted his way to room, getting dressed. Taking a night shower was so refreshing. After he got dressed, he immediately went to their side which makes Roman startled as he dropped his game controller. Seth saw this an opportunity to overthrow Roman as he pressed his controller like a crazy evil maniac that makes Roman lose to Seth.

"Who's the motherfucker now, bitch?" he laughed, repeating what Roman said a while ago.

Roman grunted while picking his game controller that he dropped. Dean just laughed at them

"Oh c'mon, Seth! You cheated!" He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Nah uh uh!" he wiggled his finger. "A wise _hybrid_ once said, _'It's not called cheating. It's called strategy.'_" He recalled what Dean had said when he was defeated by him. Dean stifle a laugh as he received a playful smack on his head by Roman.

"What? All I do was to stifle a laugh?" Dean laughed while caressing his head. "I'm not the one who defeated you on the game! So, I don't understand why you hit me instead of him." He pointed at Seth who was now laughing like a man who had escaped from an asylum and he also hit Seth which made him dropped his jaw in surprised as Dean returned the laughter at Seth.

"Now, you guys are fair." Roman smiled proudly as Seth gave Roman a deathly glare.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's for cheating, smartarse." He retorted.

They playfully argued over small things just to strengthen their bonds. This was the best thing that happen in their many years of existence. They felt so alive and bubbly. They are lucky to find each other. They are lucky that despite of the challenges and fights that they had, they're still going strong and no one can take that away from them. The trio are very grateful of their unexpected friendship. Being friends with another supernatural beings was a whole new level. If all of them are not obsessed of world domination then they would live in peace. No destruction! Just lived happy. And if possible gain the trust of humans as well. Though, humans can be as sly as vampires though. Some of them were not nice and wants to be praised like a god. That thought made Dean angry but he don't care right now. He was having a good time with his friends. Until such time, they decided to watch a movie entitled "Fast and Furious!" The trio loves action movies. They might be supernatural but they can also appreciate the human's movies.

"Never have I imagined that humans can be good at acting too." Seth said, holding a beer on his right hand. "They can be pretty convincing."

"That's why they're called actors." Dean sighed at Seth. "Gosh! Where's your brain at?"

"You have it." Dean chuckled at Seth's dry sarcasm. "So shut up Dean or I'll use my powers to levitate you in the air." Seth threatened him with a smile.

"Oh my? Threatening me now? I think I want to see that happen." He challenge Seth who just snickered and sipped his beer.

"Nah! I think I'll pass because I know that you'll plan something worse. Not gonna risk my own safety." Seth jests as Dean somewhat flinched at what he said but he laughed it out.

"Will you two please shut up? Someone was watching here." Roman said without tearing his gaze at the screen.

Seth cackled and copied his voice. _"Will you two please shut up? Someone was watching here." _He burst in laughter as Roman rolled his eyes yet he was smirking.

"Gosh Seth! You're not really good at doing impressions are you?" Roman joked.

Dean cackled and so was Seth.

_Gosh! Where have you been all my life?_

They set aside their jokes for a while and just continued watching, until they heard a door bell. Their heads simultaneously looked at the door. Dean was about to stand up but Roman stopped him as he made his way to the door. So, Dean just went to the kitchen to get his tumbler that he put in the fridge.

"Good evening sir, I got a package for Mr. Dean Ambrose." He smiled at Roman, very friendly. Roman accepted it as the delivery man sent his farewell and drove his motorcycle.

Roman closed the door as he went his way to them.

"Who was that, Roman?" Seth asked looking at him as Dean's eyes were still focused on the screen.

"Delivery guy." He shrugged his shoulder.

"What was that?" he pointed at the box.

"Clearly a box." He snorted as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I know that dumbarse! What I meant was inside of the box?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't open it, dumbarse."

Seth sighed. "Who is it for?"

Roman sat down on the sofa as he put the box on the table.

"For Dean." He shrugged. "Hey Dean, we got your package."

"A package?" he said from the kitchen. "I didn't expect any package." He replied, clearly confused.

"Yeah right, Dean. Get your arse here." Roman chuckled as Dean did so.

He was now on his tumbler drinking the blood inside it as he looked confused at them as he saw a box on the table.

"Honestly, I didn't order anything or expect a package."

He sat between his friends as he looked at the package clearly confused.

"What do you call that then?" Seth pointed at the package. "A joke package?"

Roman laughed as Dean chuckled lightly.

"No! Seriously guys! I wasn't expecting a package from anyone." He put his tumbler down as he examined the box as they looked at each other.

"Well, your name was written on the package." Seth shrugged. "Why don't you just open it?"

Dean sighed as he opened, it reveals a familiar garment. He gasped as he dropped the box in horror and slightly backed away from the box. Roman and Seth sent him a look of worry. They never saw their friend in distress nor getting afraid. This was new to them. They can be able to sense his waves of fear and distress.

"Dean?" Roman put his hands on his shoulder.

"He knows where I live?" Dean was now breathing hard.

"Who?" Seth asked.

He gulped as he looked intensely at the garments.

"My father." He was sending waves of panic but Roman made sure that he will be okay. "How the fuck did he know where I live? I'm pretty sure I concealed our scents from other supernatural being including them."

"Just calm down, Dean. How can you be so sure that it was your father?"

He stood up from his seat as he pace back and forth.

"That garment was the one my father gave me after my mother died. Said that I should wear that garment to show the whole world that I _am_ his son before _we_ take over the world speech for his own gain. Of course, I didn't accept it." He was now rambling like crazy. "It's not that I'm afraid of him, I'm just afraid that he might succeed on getting me and end up hurting everyone once he got controlled over me and my powers and -"

"Dean, just relax okay?" Seth was trying to assure him but he failed.

"I can't fucking relax damn it!" he glided his hands not aware of his arising powers as their belongings got trashed by him. They heard glass breaking, their A/C was destroyed, the windows were cracked and the table was dismantled.

Seth and Roman was thrown away by his trashing. Seth hit his back on the wall hard that leaves a crack as Roman landed on the ground almost cracking his head. The two were now groaning from Dean's outburst. They struggled to stand on their feet as they looked at Dean who widened his eyes, horrified of what he just did. He didn't mean to lash out like that. He didn't mean to hurt his friends.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he cursed louder as he pulled his hair as a black spark appeared on his hands that make Roman and Seth's eyes widened.

_Why is it black?_

_It was supposed to be bluish with a mixture of green._

Roman knew that they had to stop Dean before he hurt himself and tear their apartment down. His powers were very dark and threatening. They tried to calm Dean but he couldn't because Dean was so busy blaming himself for not being able to control his powers when he lost focus.

How could I let it happen? I thought I can control my powers?

He shook his head in panic not aware that his powers were in a danger zone level. Roman and Seth had felt it.

"Fuck! We should stop the hell out of him or we'll be dead." Seth said at Roman who nodded.

They approached Dean but they had to dodge all the belongings that was floating and trashing like crazy towards their way. Dean was not himself! He was beyond panicking and they had to get him to see sense. After a couple of dodging from the belongings that was unintentionally thrown at them, they had managed to get a hold of his shoulder as they shook him.

"Dean, calm down!" Seth yelled at Dean but because he was worried about his friends more than himself and Roman. "Before you got hurt and tear the apartment down!"

But Dean was not listening as he was still in the trance. So, without further ado, Roman had to punch him on his face hard as Dean stumbled on the floor and everything stopped from trashing. They all panted like they have run a marathon as the tension was now gone. Roman picked Dean up as they motioned him to sit properly on the now ruined sofa. Dean shook his head after the blow that he had received from Roman.

"Dean! You okay?" Seth asked worriedly.

He groaned as he caressed his face.

"Look uce, I'm really sorry that I hit you but it's the only way to make you stop from trashing the place." Roman felt guilty.

Dean nodded at him. "It's okay Roman. Thank you for the punch. I needed that."

They both sighed as Dean looked down not able to make an eye contact to his friends.

"I'm sorry." He whispered weakly. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys like that. I was just ..." but he lost words.

"Hey bro, we are fine okay?" Seth assured him. "We know that you didn't mean it."

"But still!" he snapped as he looked at them. "I hurt you guys!"

They shook their heads. Telling him that they were okay but Dean wouldn't have of it. It was his fault that they are hurt. It was his fault to overeact. It was his fault that he lost control on his powers.

"Dean, none of this is your fault. You hear me?" Seth patted his shoulder. "It's never your fault."

Dean was so close to tears but he held it. Roman gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! You were panicking and we can't blame you for this. Remember, you are our friend and a brother. You -" but he was interrupted by Dean.

"I'm a monster. I almost killed -" Roman used his big hand to cover Dean's mouth from speaking.

"Listen to me." He sternly said. "We are okay. We don't blame you for this. Everything that has happened is not your fucking fault. Do you hear me? Not your fucking fault."

Dean swatted his hand from his mouth quite harshly. "But guys –"

They could feel that his getting worked up again and so Seth had to shake his body, to prevent him from his outburst again.

"Fuck dude we are okay!" He almost lose his patience at Dean's negativity but he keep his emotions at bay. "Look brother."

Seth calling him brother somewhat calm him as he looked at them. It was very welcoming.

"Stop blaming yourself for this. Hell! We didn't even got the thought of blaming you." He smiled at him. "You are not a monster. You were just merely panicking and almost destroyed our apartment but you are not close of being a monster. You are one of those supernatural beings that I know that would do everything to save us from danger. I hate to admit it but you are better than me, _and_ better than Roman of course!" Dean chuckled lowly. "You're always here for us ready to lend a helping hand as we did the same to you. You got our backs we got yours. That's what brothers do. Not by blood but through bond. You should know that right since you can read our minds. Or maybe your psychic ability was getting weak." He joked as Dean laughed despite the scene that he had caused.

"Fuck you Seth!" he countered.

"I wouldn't mind since I'm hot." Seth winked at Dean trying to make his buddy laugh as Roman cackled in mirth.

"Nah! I'd rather fuck no one than to fuck you. You're not that fuckable anyway." Dean countered as he received a pout from Seth as he finally laughed. "Stop pouting Seth. You look like a fish!"

"Say what now?" he raised his eyebrows.

The tension was diminish because of their playful banters. They managed to calm Dean down. He can now breathe properly and his emotions were now at bay. That's also the sole reason why Dean doesn't want to explode or all hell will break loose. He won't let darkness claim his heart. There are times that he can get mad but not like to the extreme that he would turn into a savage hybrid and kill everyone who messes with him. He's not that kind of hybrid. The two helped Dean stand on his feet again as he sighed and looked at their place. He palmed his face in embarrassment.

"Fuck! This place looks like hell." He sighed. "Guess I have to fix it."

"You can do it tomorrow, Dean. Right now, let's just sleep."

"Oh shut up Roman. How can we sleep when I managed to destroy almost everything inside this apartment?" Dean scoffed.

"You got a point but I bet you're tired from your unnecessary outburst." Roman jests as Dean rolled his eyes dramatically but he was snickering.

"Fuck you Roman!"

"I love you too Dean." He laughed.

"But seriously, I can't deny the fact that my powers somewhat consumes me but that doesn't mean that I can't fix them. Just a piece of cake." He shrugged smugly.

"Don't be too cocky." Roman pretended to sound annoyed as Dean laughed.

He lift his hands, now showing a very familiar bluish light with the mixture of green as he fix all of them. Getting it back to pieces and place it to where it was supposed to be placed. Now, their apartment looks new. Hell! This place looks like it wasn't trash moments ago. Seth was in awe, jaw dropping because he can't help himself but to be amazed at Dean's powers. Honestly, he was kind of jealous. Not in a bad way but in a good way. Dean had to close Seth mouth which made Roman snickered.

"Close your mouth Seth or you'll swallow us all."

"Funny Dean." He rolled his eyes as Dean snickered and went to grab the package that his father gave him and looks at it. "Damn! You're not gonna freak out right? Because if you do, will be prepared."

Dean scoffed at Seth who was raising his eyebrows, amused. "Nah! I think I'll pass."

"What are you gonna do with that?" Roman pointed at the package.

"I don't know. Maybe, send it to a place where no one can find it." He shrugged.

They were confused to where would he send it off? Dean mumbled one last spell as the package disappeared in their very eyes. Dean never failed to surprise them both.

_He can do teleportation as well?_

_That is so cool._

"Well, I can do teleportation for small things. But for big things such as, teleporting us anywhere would consume a lot of energy and trust me, it's not cool." He shook his head.

He looked at them as he saw that he managed to give them cuts unintentionally from his outburst. He was sadden at this because he didn't notice it before. Maybe he was too distracted from his panic attacks that he forgot to check up on his friends.

_What kind of friend I am?_

Roman and Seth had noticed Dean's eyes scanning their body. They shared their looks and look back at him who was making a face of guilt and sorry.

"Don't worry, it'll heal brother." Roman smiled.

"Yeah! They'll gone before you know it. So, stop worrying. It can give you wrinkles. Get that message, brother?" Seth added.

_That nickname again?_

Oh! What a beautiful word that melt his heart. It makes him feel even more welcome and warmth spread to his cold dark empty heart. But it's no longer empty and it's no longer dark. They got them now. A friend and a brother to trust his whole life. Hell! He would even risk his life in case if these two got into troubles and he knew that they'll do the same without asking them.

"I can use my powers to heal you guys." He insisted but they declined his offer.

"It's okay. Save your energy. We'll heal fast, you know. We're not humans."

"You sure?" he raised his eyebrows. He knew that what they said is true because he can literally read their minds but he just want to make sure that they'll wake up tomorrow not feeling any discomfort. It's just like getting a sudden exercise and when you wake up the next morning all your muscles feel sore.

They nodded at him as they decided to walk towards their room. Despite the fact that everything was somewhat okay, they can still feel Dean worrying about something as so they turned him around to look at them.

"Listen uce, we'll make sure that your father will not succeed. You are with us now. We'll do anything in our strength and power to protect you and stop him from his evil schemes." Roman offered him a smile as he nodded.

"Yeah bro. We're not gonna let your scumbag dad to get to you. Always remember, you're not alone in this. We are involved now and we don't regret any of it. And for the record, you don't fit to be a cruel ruler like your dad in case if he manage to convince you. So, it's better that I have to discourage you early before it's too late."

Dean laughed. Roman rolled his eyes and smack Seth on his head. "Why do you have to ruin a good picture here?"

"What? I'm just being logical here. Stop smacking everyone's head. What can you gain from that anyway?"

"Let me think, maybe your stupidity which is quite scary." He feign to be scared and disgusted as he wiped his hand that he used to smack Seth's head on Seth's t-shirt. "I just realized I was too late to wipe my hand and I could feel that your stupidity was already running through my veins." He blew his excess hair. "Can't believe its contagious. Damn you poltergeist! You need to be quarantine before you infect others with it." Roman was trying his best not to laugh at Seth who was now somewhat fuming. Dean was smiled fondly.

"How immature!" He rolled his eyes as he looked at Dean. "But seriously dude, we got your back. If your dad messes with you, then they messed with us too."

"Aww." He put his palm on his chest. "Never knew you guys could be this romantic." He laughed. "And it's creeping me out." He shivered jokingly.

"Just be grateful that we got your arse, fuckhead." Seth shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever _arsehole_." He laughed again. "And thanks for everything guys. You have no idea how thankful I am to have you."

"Now, who sounds more romantic?" Roman snickered.

The trio chuckled as they went to their rooms trying to sleep after the long night that they had faced a while ago. At least, they're still okay right now? Right? But boy how wrong they were when Dean's own father took charge of the plan of getting him. What possibly plan does William had in mind?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Oh my? Looks like William was on the move now! What could it be? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it and also thank you for sticking with me. Love ya'll.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey darlings :) I just want to warn you that most of my grammars keep stumbling around because I lose some thoughts but I did try my best. I don't want to disappoint you all. Again, I'm not really great when it comes to descriptions but please bear with me :) I also would like to thank you guys for reading and leaving reviews which really drives me to write even more despite of struggling with words :)**

**kyanaM: Well, having someone who can fix things in just a minute could be really handy :) I think Dean, being a hybrid fits that one :) Though, he really is powerful. And sure, you can borrow him :)**

**shiki94: Thanks. I just really adore their brotherhood. Their bonds are strong not to mention cute :)**

**IceQueen: Aww, thank you so much :)**

**MischiefLover: *blushes* No offense but you're creeping me out. How's that even possible for you to know me? HAHAHAHAHA :D. Anyway, thanks for stopping by to my story. And I will continue this story :)**

**PS: I just watched a Sell-out Seth, HappyScary Dean, and Casanova Roman. They were animated and they're a chibi which made them look so adorable. It was worth it! Especially when HappyScary Dean kept chasing Sell-out Seth. I tell you guys to watch it **_**ONLY **_**to those who haven't seen it :)**

**Here's 15 guys :)**

\- CHAPTER FIFTEEN–

After what William pulled that little stunt to startle his own son went well according to his favour. Sending a small gift to his son could be a warning as if to tell him that he knows where he lives. Thanks to those information that he gathered from those humans who worked at the same company that Dean was working. He had to smirk knowing that he can fell the immense power a while ago. The power was begging to be use. Begging to be unleash! It frustrates him. He was in his room, pacing back and forth. He cupped his chin, trying to think of what to do next. Scaring his son was not enough to satisfy him. He was thinking another stunt as his mind lightens up. He asked his guard not to disturb him no matter what. The guards agreed. William was now smirking evilly as he closed his door. Walking towards his balcony as he looked at the full moon.

"Twinkle, twinkle Dean, my star. I will show you what you are." He sang darkly as his eyes glowed bloody red as his hands were now showing a very terrifying dark power on his hands. Circling him as he tried to trace Dean's powers who were slowly fading as he continued to sing. "Up above the world so high. It's time to say your friends' goodbye. When you turn to killing spree. Trust me you will be happy."

He closed his eyes and focused …

_This will be worth it_

He released a dark chuckle and waited for his power to take effect.

_Dean was now in a place that he wasn't familiar with. He looked around the place and saw nothing but emptiness. It was quiet and eerie. It gives him goose bumps. He was confused to why he was here at the first place. Was he dreaming? He shook his head as he heard explosion. He gasped and he made his way towards the commotion. The explosion were getting louder until he saw three people. Two were on the ground, panting and all bloody. While the other one was standing in front of them confidently and menacingly. He tried to look but surprisingly, he can't tell who they are. He was quite confused at that. He was wondering why he can't see clearly. Even his powers were gone. He can't even feel them that he had them. He felt nothing. He felt like a ….. human. So, he advanced his way to get a closer look until he realized that, that two person who was on the ground are his friends._

"_**Roman! Seth!"**__ he shouted but they didn't hear him._

_They just looked at the figure who was standing in front of them menacingly. Dean tried to summon his powers to expel that figure who was hurting his friends but he felt nothing. He shook his head in fear as he kept trying but nothing happen. He run his way towards the figure to charge but instead of hitting the figure, he passed through him as he fell on the ground. His jaw dropped but he stand up on his feet again and looked at the figure who was still looking down at his friends._

_Who the fuck is he?_

_He tried to charge again as the figure looked at him. He stopped as he widened his eyes. The figure who was hurting his friends had messy blonde hair, dark red crimson blood eyes. _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_The figure was him! He was looking at himself. The look was cold and murderous. His doppelganger! He shook in fear as his doppelganger walked slowly towards his way as Dean took a step back. He looked at Roman and Seth who was still on the ground, not even moving. Like they freeze in their position. He looked back at his doppelganger who smirked as it talked._

"_**Why can't you accept the fact."**__ His voice sounds like a demon possessed. __**"Locking me inside you, is not fair. Release me for once as we destroy the world, together!"**_

_Dean shook his head._

"_**No! I will not allow it!"**_

_The Evil-Dean snorted at him. __**"Oh c'mon, stop this nonsense Dean. You being all too kind to humanity and other beings made me sick! It's disgusting! Wants me to puke! Our father wants us to rule just like him! Majestic! Powerful! Don't you like that? Being worship? Don't tell me you aren't wondering about ruling the world."**_

"_**No. I want nothing but peace. I don't want to enslave humanity and other beings!"**_

"_**Stop the act, Dean."**__ He flicked his fingers as Dean stayed still on his ground. He can't even move. He was grunting and he complain but this Evil-Dean purposely ignored him and circled him. "__**Remember, I am you. You are me. I live within you, when you were born. I know you too well."**_

"_**I am not you and will never be you!"**_

"_**Temper, temper me." **__Evil-Dean chuckled darkly as he faced him. __**"I could tell how serious you are but let's see about that! Let's try that fighting spirit of yours, if it can help you tame my darkness.**__**Your dark side**__."_

_He disappeared in front of them and turned into a dark smoke. He made his way to Dean's mouth as Dean was struggling his way out from his doppelganger's invisible restraints. He know what he was doing. He was trying to possess him. No! That's not happening! But his struggles were useless until dark smoke had entered his mouth as he was shaking from his ground. He tried to make him stay out but he can't do anything. Once the dark smoke was all inside him, his eyes were turning into like the Evil-Dean. But he was controlling himself not to succumb into the darkness. He made a promise to his mother. That he will restore peace and nothing else! But his other side gets the better of him. Stronger than him! He was too weak to fight him off! Sooner, he stopped struggling as he was now standing there, menacing and dark. He laughed evilly as he turned his way to his friends who was still looking at him with wide eyes._

"_**Dean."**__ Roman said with his pleading eyes. __**"You don't have to do this."**_

"_**Okay. Only if you join me to destroy this pathetic world." **__He laughed as it sent shivers to Roman and Seth's spine._

"_**You don't have to kill humans and other supernatural beings."**__ Seth begged. "__**This is not you, brother."**_

_Dean, who was now all too evil, gave them his most sinister smirk._

"_**Sorry guys. This is how it's gonna be." **__He made a floating knives through his powers. __**"If you don't want to join me, then you better be off dead." **__He flicked his fingers as the floating knives were stabbed in Roman and Seth's heart._

_He saw how his friends' eyes widened from the sudden pierce of those knives in their hearts. But instead of being sad, he just laughed at them like he didn't care at all. He saw his father, giving him a smirk as his father laughs with him. They just laughed each other._

"_**I told you son. War is better than peace." **__He gave Dean a proud pat on his shoulder. __**"Accept your dark side and you will be happy. Now, do me a favour and destroy humanity." **_

"_**Yes father. I will not fail you."**_

_William laughed like a maniac as he saw Dean obeying his commands and destroying the world. Sometime later, he felt himself shaking as he knitted his eyebrows as he heard voices, calling for his name._

"_**Dean! Dean! Dean!"**_

"_**Wake up man!"**_

"_**Fuck! He's not waking up!"**_

"_**Just keep shaking him!"**_

"_**Dean! Dean!"**_

"_**FUCK MAN! WAKE UP!"**_

_William and Dean saw a light._

Dean immediately snapped his eyes open as Roman and Seth saw the red eyes of Dean who was slowly fading. This almost made them escaped a gasp on their breaths. They don't have any idea why that happen?

_What the fuck is that?_

Roman and Seth was confused as they helped Dean to sit on his bed. Dean was sweating and panting heavily. He can't believe what he was dreaming. He can't believe he allowed himself to be controlled by his dark side. He can't believe that he obeyed his father in his dream. Does that mean he's weak? That when his father gets the hold of him, he can't fight himself? He leaned his back on his headboard as he curled his knee like a kid who got scolded. He always does that when he's upset or scared. It's a mixture of both. He palmed his face and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and sniffed like he was about to cry but he will not cry though dreams of him turning into evil and killing his friends could be traumatizing to him. His two friends were worried of Dean.

"Hey Seth, can you grab Dean's blood bag in the fridge." Roman said without looking at Seth who turn his heel to exit Dean's room to get his blood bag. As Seth was gone, Roman give Dean a very comforting pat. "Hey uce! You okay?"

"Y-yeah!" he lied. "Why are you guys in my room?" he raised his eyebrows, too busy holding his emotions.

"Well, I woke up sensing your powers reacting for some odd reason and I woke Seth up as well to check you. As we open your door, we saw you panting heavily and sweating and mumbled something. We couldn't quite catch it because it was inaudible and gibberish. As you keep mumbling, your powers keep reacting and it was getting darker so Seth and I had to stir you up."

"O-oh!" that's all he can say.

Seth arrived with Dean's blood bag as he made his way to them and gave the bag to Dean. He mumbled a weak thank you as he sipped it in one go. That somewhat helped him ease his nerved down. Seth took a seat on his bed.

"Hey Dean, you okay man?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Are you really okay?" Seth repeated his question and this time Dean didn't answer nor moved his head.

He just looked down at his hands and curled it. He was blinking fast, making sure his tears will go away.

"Hey uce, you know you can tell us." Roman said, evident worry in his voice. "You know, we are here to listen."

"Yes Dean. Tell us what's bothering you because your powers were reacting darkly." Seth seconded as he patted Dean's shoulder as well.

Dean just stayed silent. He gritted his teeth. He really is a dangerous being. He was born to create chaos. He is weak. He is meant to live alone. He doesn't deserve to live. He deserves to die! He didn't deserve Roman and Seth. He didn't deserve any friendship. _Their friendship!_

_What should I do? Should I break our friendship? Should I end it?_

Thousands of thoughts running erratically in his mind. But that's the only thing he knew. In order not to hurt his friends and the others, he had to cut all his bonds that he had with somebody and run to some place where he can't be find by anyone including his father. To escape everything. Pain, love and darkness. If he will end their friendship, it will hurt deeply but he had to cope with it if he want to save them from harm. _Roman …! Seth …!_ He had to cut his bonds of them and prepared himself to vacate somewhere else. Because if he won't, they'll suffer because of him. Roman and Seth saw Dean still silent and tried to get him out of his system but Dean gave them a very cold look that stun them.

"Don't touch me." He mumbled dangerously. "Just get out."

_That's it, Dean! Push them away. Let them hate you._

Roman and Seth shared looks.

"Excuse me?" Seth was taken aback.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me, get the fuck out!" he pointed his fingers towards his doorway as the two were still confused.

"Whoa Dean, what's with the sudden change of attitude?" Roman asked.

Dean grumbled as he stood up. He pushed Roman and Seth out of his room harshly.

"What the fuck!" Seth cursed.

"Uce."

"Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again!" he shouted.

_I'm sorry guys._

He was about to close the door but Seth was not having that sassy attitude of his friend and so was Roman who was surprisingly pissed off right now. Roman stopped Dean from closing his door.

"What the fuck Roman! Let the door go." His voice sounds menacing.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Dean!" he exclaimed.

"None of your fucking business." He shrugged his shoulder while he pursed his lips.

"Oh really? I think it's our business to know what's bothering you!" Seth retaliate as he walked inside Dean's room again and Roman followed.

Dean was getting annoyed by their stubbornness. Can they not understand? He was trying to help them from him and his father.

"Fuck! I said leave!"

"Not until you tell us what's bothering you, arsehole." Seth shouted at him which made Dean grunt.

"Nothing's bothering me." He lied.

"Cut the shit Dean! It doesn't look like nothing. What's with that sassy attitude, huh?" Seth crossed his arms sternly. "Giving us the cold shoulder? You really think that we will just let this pass?"

"Tell us uce, what's bothering you?" Roman was calm and soothing.

_A lot …_

He wanted to say that.

"If I say nothing's bothering me, then _nothing_. Get that in your thick skull, you brainless dumbarses!" he curled his fist.

_Please guys! I'm doing this for your safety._

"Fuck you Dean!" Seth pulled his hair in frustration. "We might not be able to read shits but we can tell that you're lying to us! Stop that dis-fucking-guise already and plain tell us, you fucking bitch!"

"Why don't you shut your fucking shit and just leave me in peace! Or else!" he threatened them.

Seth's face darkens as he pursed his lips.

"Or else what?" he paused. "You will hypnotize us? For us to stop bothering you like what you did to that Kevin guy?"

Dean stiffens at this as he was now getting more infuriated. Seth was good at hitting his nerves. He knows how to set him on edge.

"Is that it, huh?" he questioned, clearly pissed. "Is that what you're good at? Hypnotizing others just to get what you fucking want!?"

"Shut up!" Dean was now pointing his fingers at Seth.

"Or maybe, you will use your power against us to beat us up! Is that what you want!?" Seth continued of riling him up. Seth knew what he was doing and Dean was still too busy controlling himself not to lose at Seth who was having a good job by the way.

_I'm sorry Dean. But I have to rile you up even more just to get out whatever's in your system that's bothering you. I know that you know that I didn't mean my words._

"Shut the fucking up!"

"What's wrong with making peace, huh? Don't tell me that all you said was a lie after all!"

Dean was now breathing smoke. His eyes were now dangerously red. His powers were now boiling with rage as Seth and Roman was aware of it but Seth still continues. This is their last card to make him blow the fuse no matter what it takes. Roman knew what Seth was doing and he won't do anything to stop Seth but he was also ready if a fight will escalate somehow.

"If you don't fucking shut up, I will be force to beat you where you fucking stand!" this time, Dean was talking with authority. "You know, I can take you without a single sweat."

"Using your dark powers now to pulverize me? How sinister! Here I thought, you hate the word _domination? _You're nothing but a liar, hybrid."

Seth received Dean's uppercut. The two brawled to each other as Roman was now trying to separate the two from the brawl. He was having a hard time separating them since the fight was getting more intense. They could feel his powers were dangerously deadly but Dean was still controlling himself not to use it against Seth except his hybrid strength of course! He was tackling Seth on the ground punching him square on the face. Roman grabbed Dean by his two strong arms away from Seth who was making his way to Dean ready to give him a beating for punching his face but Roman blocked Seth from Dean, who was struggling at his grasp.

"Let me fucking go Roman. I'll give that stupid poltergeist a lesson that he won't forget!" he shouted.

"You're the one who is stupid for hiding things from us because you start showing of chickening out, Dean." Seth retorted.

"Seth …" Roman gave Seth a warning but he ignored him.

"Why you." He kept kicking his feet in the air like a kid. "If I get my hands on you -"

But Roman had enough as he shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" his voice was booming.

Dean stopped struggling from Roman's grasp as Seth shut his mouth. Roman pushed Dean slightly as he palmed his face in frustration.

"Can we not settle this and be civil?" he breathe out. "Can you fucking stop for once and act mature? You guys are acting like children."

"Oh please Roman!" Seth rolled his eyes. "Someone was being a jerk. Pushing us away because we offered some help."

Dean was now growling dangerously and was ready to charge but Roman held him in his place.

"You deserve it anyway, for being too nosy, you dumbshit!" Dean retorted.

"You know what Ambrose -"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" he closed Dean's door with a loud bang that startled the two. "You guys had said your part so I think it's fair that it's my turn to speak." He heaved a sigh in frustration. "Instead of us fixing things that somewhat blurred our situation right now but you let your emotions gets the better of you. You guys are grown up and grown up people handle in a professional way not in some kind of violence. What are you? Five?" he semi-shouted. "It's too early for us to fight like this. We have to settle things professionally okay?"

"I know that Roman." Seth lulled his head. "But I'm just mad because of him." He pointed at Dean. "We're just trying to help him and he was giving us this sassy attitude?"

"For your information, _Rollins_. I didn't ask for your help." He crossed his arms.

"And for your information, _Ambrose_. It's our job to help you. I don't see any reason for you to complain about that!?"

"Look Dean. Seth is trying to help you. _We_ are trying to help you. We knew how hard your life could be especially after knowing that your father was trying to find you for his world domination. I know that you think that you're a burden in this world but you're not. You should allow us to help you. At first, you were okay at that. What the hell now? Why the fuck are you pushing us away? Did we do something wrong? Did we said something that offends you?" he questioned.

Dean widened his eyes as he gulped. He shook his head. Of course! They did nothing wrong. But he knew that he will hurt them sooner if his father get his hands on him. That's the last thing that he would do in this planet. He couldn't bear to see himself hurting the humans, how much more his friends that he considered his family.

"Then why push us away?" Roman was calming his nerves and Seth was also cooling off.

"Dean, we told you. We won't leave you alone unless you tell us what's bothering you. We are your friends. You can tell us your problems. How can we help you if you won't let us help you?" Seth's voice was now comforting Dean's ears.

Hearing those words from his friends are something that he will positively miss if he will leave them. Assuring and comforting words are something that he rarely hears from anyone. He was really thankful to know them. He was thinking about what Roman had said. He do really feel a burden no matter how much they tell him that he was not. But who can blame him? When you know that you're carrying one of the most deadly powers and wanted by some cruel people could be tiring. When you're hunted, you need to be good at hiding lest you get captive. That's why he was distant to anyone. But here he was, having friends that managed to break his walls, offering him a helping hand. The irony! Friends that made him feel like he was free.

"C'mon brother, you don't have to shut us out." Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell us everything and you know that we'll listen." He paused. "'Cause if you really think that your stubbornness will stop us from knowing, then think again. And I know that we are trying to be nosy but seeing you acting like that is something that we can't just let it go. We want to help you."

Dean shook his head.

"I need a drink." He mumbled as he tried his way out to his room but Seth blocked his way. "Get out of my way!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" he exclaimed.

"Outside! Maybe hunting some animals. I'm almost out of blood bag anyway." He retorted.

"You're not going anywhere unless we finish here." Seth crossed his arms. "We got lot of things to discuss, hybrid."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO DISCUSS, POLTERGEIST?"

"I BET THERE IS, ARSEHOLE!"

Dean keep his mouth shut as he moved his way to Seth's left as he get a hold of the door. He was about to open it but in a flash, Roman swiftly moved his way towards the door as he shut it with another bang.

_Fuck that, Dean! We'll end this now!_

"Let that damn door go."

"No." Roman grabbed Dean by his collar as he threw him towards his bed. Dean was stunned at Roman's action. He was tackling him on his bed.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!" he struggled under his weight. He was too tired to fight right now.

"I said no! I will stay like this forever until you tell us what the fuck's bothering you!?" he shouted. "I know that you deserve some privacy but we won't let you deal this alone, Dean."

Dean was flailing his arms as Seth helped Roman to calm him down. The two ended up tackling him. Dean keep shouting to let him go but the two won't have of it.

"We could do this all day and you know that, Dean!" Seth shouted. "Now, stop the act and tell us!"

Dean was thrashing harshly. He was about to use his powers again but he knows that if he'll use it, they'll get hurt. He just keep on kicking them who didn't do anything and keep shouting threats at them but this didn't even budge them. Instead, they put more weight and force to tackle him down.

"If this is something about your father getting you, hurting us then all hell break loose if he ever tried to lay his hand on you even a single strand of your hair! He would have to go through us before he got you!" Roman was now pinning Dean's wrist above his head, trying to calm the younger man as Seth putting more force but not enough to hurt their friends.

Dean's thrashing out took five minutes before he finally succumbed to his emotional breakdown as he started crying. The movement cease, as Roman and Seth pants heavily from holding their friend down. They all calm down as they watch Dean cry for the first time in their life. They never seen him like this. So vulnerable and small. They feel kind of bad but they have to do that unless they might lose him. They let him cry as they gave him a reassuring words to calm him down.

"That's it uce! Let it all out." He patted his arms as they helped him sat on his bed as they leaned him on his headboard.

"It's okay, Dean. Get that out of your system." Seth added as he ruffled Dean's hair like he was his big brother.

They hugged him as Dean let them do that to him. He also leaned on the hug as he rested his head on both of their torso.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hands you guys some tissues.

Me: ***crying***

Dean: ***raised his eyebrows*** Why are you crying?

Me: Because of you, you idiot. How can you be so emotional?

Dean: Have you lost the plot? Just so you know, I'm not.

Me: Don't worry Dean. All the lovely readers and I will give you the most warm hug.

Dean: What the -

_**(Gives Dean all the hugs as he yelps.)**_

Dean: I'll curse you.

Me: You can curse me later. Just let us give you a hug.

Dean: Waaaaahhhhhh!

_**(Seth and Roman shook their heads in amusement)**_

Seth: Let's get this over with.

Roman: Yeah!

Seth and Roman: So, what do you guys think? And leave some reviews as well. Hope you are enjoying it :)

Dean: Roman! Seth! Help!

_**(Seth and Roman looked at our way)**_

Roman: ***shook his head*** Should we help Dean?

Seth: ***smirks*** Nah! He'll figure something out. Wanna go buy pizza?

Roman: Sure thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :) It's been a long while. HAHAHAHA :D. So, I read your reviews and guess what? I feel so happy and honoured that you guys really liked it. Sorry for the long wait though, I never realized that I lost track of time watching Youtube. Also because, I was relaxing for a bit because my imaginary friend refuses to help me and this time, I got the courage to write again. Seems like a perfect time for me to post because I don't want you guys hanging around. Also, stay safe guys from your house. I know you guys are completely fine. I'll pray for your safety :)**

**Guess I should teach myself not to ramble too much. HAHAHAHHA :D Here's chapter 16. Enjoy lads and lassies.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The three friends were now facing each other. Dean was narrating his dreams to them. Roman and Seth was clenching their hands because how dare his father would sort to that idea. Oh well, he was desperate to get his son. Dean was now calm yet he still had doubts running in his minds. He had explain what his father can do. They shook their heads. Dean's father was not an easy opponent but for the sake of peace then they will do their might to defeat the darkness. They wouldn't tolerate that. They made sure to Dean that everything will be okay and he believed them because he knew that they weren't joking. They knew that he doesn't need protecting but these two who's in front of him sure were protective of him. It was just funny because what do they see in him that they had to protect him? If other supernatural beings would know what he's capable, he was sure that they will just fled and pretend that they didn't know him or pretended that he didn't exist. Or worst, are scared of him. He hate it when someone was scared of him. He didn't even do anything.

Dean felt so safe. He just realized that he gain courage and strength from his two nosy friends and also his deceased mother. Losing his mother was painful and he thought he could never smile again but when his friends walked in his apartment was the best that ever happened to him. He was glad. Guess, everything happens for a reason. He was thankful. Because of the drama that they were in, Dean loses his sleep as he told them that he will be hunting animals to add his blood bag because he wasn't kidding about what he said when he's almost out of blood bag. Roman, the most protective of them all, decided to help Dean while Seth was already in his true form. Roman and Dean rolled their eyes at Seth, calling him a show off as Seth snorted. The guys were now out of their apartment in the middle of the night to hunt some animals. Dean will do his best to protect his friends and the others who were living in this world. Even if it means to destroy his own biological father, he will. He was happy for having them.

But …

Someone was far from happy. His plan was perfect after his son's friends interrupted his sleep. He was fucking pissed and he wants to trash his place. He just need few more minutes. He tried to trace his powers again but it was completely gone. It was completely concealed from him.

_Damn his friends. They'll be my first target once I got ahold of my son. I would sure love to torture them._

He punched the wall that made a crack as he stride towards his bedroom, still his blood boiling from the interruption. He sat on his bed, completely defeated. He doesn't take kindly about defeat. It only hurt his ego. He called his right-hand.

"Sheamus."

Then Sheamus appeared in front of him bringing his cup with a human blood inside it.

"Yes King Regal?"

"Call Rusev, Antonio and Wade. We're going to pay someone a visit."

He nodded his head in respect and in a blink of an eye, he was out of sight, probably calling those vampires that he had asked.

_This is gonna be fun._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the shortest chapter guys. I was planning to make this long but I remember I still got some unfinished business with someone. I had to help her with something. Thank you for understanding. Stay safe and beautiful darlings :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again, I thank you guys for reading this story. You have no idea how your reviews made my day. You guys are awesome. Thank you guys :) I sounded like a broken record now. HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy chapter 17 guys …**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Roman, Dean and Seth went home after hunting some animals. They admit to each other that it was fun. It's been a while since they have done that anyway. The trio sat on the couch and relax for a bit. Honestly, he felt bad for killing animals but what's he supposed to do? Water or any human liquid can't satisfy his thirst. He sighed at the thought of it as he went to the kitchen to put the blood that they had collected from the animals to a new bag. He was pretty confident that these will be enough. He went back to the couch and sat on it.

"Thanks for helping me hunt guys."

"You're welcome, uce." Roman smiled as he stood up. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Seth was thinking. "Surprise us."

Roman rolled his eyes dramatically as he looked towards Dean who was smirking at him. He ignored him as he went to the kitchen preparing for their breakfast. It was still too early but the trio's got hungry. Can't blame them though. They got a big appetite. They're grown-ups and also because they aren't humans. Dean strides to his room and comes back again with the paper works on his hand. Seth had to grunt at seeing those tons of papers.

"Damn dude, you gotta finish that? That's way too many and too much stressing."

"Oh Sethie, I've been working 10 years without stressing. Just watch." He smugly said.

He fast forwardly worked with the papers and viola, he's done.

"Finish."

"What?" Seth raised his eyebrows as he leans on the paper. "Look, I don't understand any of this but are you sure you're finished or you're just making fun of me?"

"Why don't you take a look?" he shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I just read it and signed all the documents." He smiled.

Seth didn't have time to read as he just looked at all the papers and all of them were signed. He looked at Dean who was giving him _I-told-you-so-look_. Seth just shook his head while putting the papers on the table.

"Show off." he rested his back on the couch.

"Oh well, the privilege of being a half-vampire." He poked his tongue out and copied Seth's position.

They fell into silence. The silence wasn't awkward. In fact, it was comforting and comfortable. Dean was thinking deeply. He had to be strong. He shouldn't be worked up by his father. It's not that he's afraid of his father. He wasn't really. It's just that he might fear that he will succeed was all that he wishes that it won't happen. His situation was getting riskier especially having his friends because honestly, it's not the holy water, garlic or the silver bullets that makes him weak. Those things can't kill him because he was only a half-vampire. It means, it can't kill him but hurt him. What makes him weak was his friends. He cared a lot about them and if Roman and Seth will be put into harm, he might lose his mind. He would do anything just to save them. And the thought scared him. It really scared the fuck out of him. He knew that Roman and Seth have their own strength but his father is a very tricky one. He doesn't fight fair. He always had dirty tricks on his sleeves for him to use against them. Then his thought wandered in his mom.

_If mom was here, my life would be different. I wish that it was father who died and not you._

That's what he always wish. That his father will exchange position to his mother. It was bad but actually he won't feel bad. After what his father had been doing then probably he can take his death just fine compared to his mother. He was about to tear up but Seth called him.

"Hey, hybrid." Dean snapped out in a trance as he glanced at Seth.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You've been sending waves of emotion. I can feel it." He threw him a worried look.

Dean nodded his head and gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He heard his friend sighed loudly as he sat closer to Dean. "Dean, if it was about your father -"

"Not that, Seth." He interrupts him. "I was thinking about something."

He knitted his eyebrows. "Like what?"

Dean didn't answer for a while as Seth waited patiently.

"I was thinking about my mom."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I'm just wondering that if my mom was here, my life would be different. I would be much happier."

Seth's face softened. He felt sorry and terrible for asking.

_I'm sorry that we can't make you happy, Dean. What kind of a friend we are._

Dean chuckled genuinely at his thought.

"What are you chuckling about?"

"You, silly. Why are you sorry? You guys have no idea how much you made me happy. What I meant about I said earlier, my life would much been happier if she meets you all."

Seth sat on confusion on how the hell he knew then he remembered that this fucking stubborn hybrid can read minds.

"And I'm not stubborn, you grumpy poltergeist." He rolled his eyes. Seth was about to argue but Dean beat him to the punch. "And don't you dare start an argument that you aren't grumpy because you are."

Seth sighed at this and smiled because he was clearly amused. "Okay, you got me." He rolled his eyes. "Even that, I can't win an argument because you can read our minds. It's hard to hide secrets from you."

"Are you saying, that you're really going to hide secrets from me?" Dean pretended to be shocked.

"Not that idiot, we can't hide our sentiments from you."

Dean laughed. "It wasn't my fault anyway. It's not like it's intentional."

They just laughed and Roman appeared bringing their breakfast on the table. Dean used his powers to bring them 3 hot coffees. Seth told him a show-off as Roman drank his coffee first, ignoring his two best friends bickering before turning his attention to his pancake deliciously covered by a chocolate syrup. The three enjoyed their breakfast like kids, ignoring all their problems, the tension and the dangers. They were having fun and no one can break them well, maybe except their work. They had to work their butts off to pay their rents.

_**(Meanwhile with William, Sheamus, Wade, Antonio and Rusev)**_

William was wearing his dark clothes that fully covered his skin from the direct heat of the sun and so was his right-hand man Sheamus and their strong trusted companions Wade, Rusev and Antonio. The five life-threatening vampire stride their way towards the human's place ignoring the burning sun that hits their clothes. They were wearing sun protection from a human lotion with the higher SPF. They also added some of his powers to them as well because sun protection and covered clothes were not enough to protect them. He sprinkled a little bit on them so that they catch up with his son without having trouble with the heat. Also, he tried to conceal their scents because knowing his son was pretty good at sensing everything. William does know how to hide their scents as well. He was also a sorcerer after all. If his son can do magic then he can as well. He wasn't going to be defeated by his son. It would ruin his reputation and brought humiliation towards his people. He has to outsmart Dean. He won't admit the fact that his son was stronger than him. He won't take defeat that nicely. He's the king of vampires. He's William Regal. The most powerful of them all.

As soon as tall buildings were visible in their very eyes, he could definitely smell victory as the others smiled wickedly. It was too early in the morning and they knew that they only need a short time to find his son. It's somewhat a bother because he can't sense him but he's pretty sure that he can find him. He's good at hunting anyway.

"Here we are boys, the place of humans. And if you guys think that we're out of food you can always grab some humans here. And if you're hungry as fuck, we can eat some human flesh snacks. How's that sound?" he said earning a low cheer and chuckle from his companions.

They saw humans doing a jog and some were holding their bags while talking at something that they recognize and cellular phone. The place was not really that crowded. William was disgusted by this humans yet he eats them. For him, humans are weak and stupid and the only thing he likes to humans is there flesh and blood. People were now staring at their way like they were some type of emo or something. Six muscular thugs who happen to advanced their steps towards them.

"Look at these five Goths." The black-haired man laughed. "Are you lost or something?"

They all laughed as William and his companions just looked at them unafraid of their presence. In fact, they should be the one to fear them.

"Why can't you answer? Did the cat get your tongue?" the blonde hair smugly said as they circled them.

"Isn't it obvious? They can't talk probably because they were already peeing their pants." They teased them. "You pussy Goths. Nothing but a coward who wears dark clothes so that they can scare other people. But not to us."

"Why gentlemen, isn't it a little too early to be so aggressive towards us?" William said sarcastically. "And did you just called us cowards?" he smirked. "Pathetic excuse for a human you are."

They laughed at his statement and William could definitely see blood. He looked at his companion and give them a knowing look as they nodded their heads and smirked.

"Do you know who we are?" The redhead thug said. "People who see us, they ran. We are feared and respected here. You guys act like you're tough?"

"Why would I have to act tough when I'm already born as one. For the record, you better be careful about that tongue of yours. Who knows, this might be your last day. You have no idea who you're dealing with, you lowly weak human." William smirked.

They all growled as the redhead of the thugs, got the courage to grab William's collar and tried taunting him with words that William didn't care about.

"Big mistake but since you ask for it, who am I to refuse such offer." The king of the vampire chuckled darkly.

William's eyes turned red and he intentionally let the thug sees it. The thug let him go as he attacked the thug by piercing his sharp nails into the red head's chest and pulls out his heart. The other fell into silence and fear was now twinkling in their eyes and the five vampires could definitely see it. There were no other humans except these thugs that they have been dealing. William laughed evilly as he eats the heart. The five thugs give him a look of fear.

"Boys, here's your breakfast. Enjoy." Once those words escaped his lips, Sheamus, Wade, Antonio and Rusev waste no time of mercilessly tearing the five thugs flesh into half and ate them like there was no tomorrow. Their screams were muffled as they dragged their newly feasted food somewhere that no one can see them.

"It's just so good to eat fresh humans." Wade said while enjoying the human's arm. "My king, thank you."

William didn't acknowledge his gratitude instead he just chuckled like a demon-possessed. He looked at the sky.

_I'm coming for you, my son._

_**(SKIP TIME)**_

Dean was yawning as he rested his head on his palm. He was fucking bored. He tried anything to entertain himself but he just couldn't. The day seems strange. Like something was about to happen. He sighed and thought about what happened at midnight when he lashed out to his friends. It was very unusual for him to be emotional. Was it because he starts caring again? What if he's not able to protect his friends? What if he loses them just like how he lose his mother? The thought of it hurts like a motherfucker. What if he has to go through that pain again? He grunted as he shook his head and pulled his hair.

_Stop it, Dean. You're just making it hard for yourself. Nothing has happened, okay? Calm the fuck down._

He heaved a sigh, trying to calm himself and ease his thoughts and drank his blood from his tumbler. He slumped lazily on his desk and just stayed there. He was prone to overthink. He wasn't like this before. He promised himself but scratch that, okay? He got friends that he trust with all his life. He knew that they will be there for him as he will to them. He can detect no lies from their every word and he felt grateful for that. He tried pushing them away and it always backfired. Instead, they will be there for him, ready to scold him and just stay there. Not leaving his side.

_Bet they would drag my arse and tie me up on the chair and just won't leave me 24/7._

The thought of it made him chuckle because that would be a scary sight to be. It's not like a rope can hold him down. If the roles were reversed, he would do exactly as what they have done to him. He rolled his eyes.

_Those two are fucking unpredictable. Stubborn arseholes._

He smirked and he was now wondering what his friends were up to. Were they having a great day? He hopes they have. Then he remembered his dream of what his evil side said.

"_**Temper, temper me." **__Evil-Dean chuckled darkly as he faced him. __**"I could tell how serious you are but let's see about that! Let's try that fighting spirit of yours, if it can help you tame my darkness. **__**Your dark side**__."_

This made him scoffed. He also remembered what he said to his father when he was totally out of control.

"_**Yes, father. I will not fail you."**_

The thought of it made him shiver and he felt disgusted. Damn! How can he let his father gets the better of him? He knew that this is what his father wanted. And he being the fool fell for his made-up rabbit-hole.

_Fucking stupid!_

He cursed inwardly. He was angry at himself. To this day, he promised that whatever his father do to scare the shit out of him, he will be strong. For the sake of his friends and for the sake of peace. He should act like his mother. Strong, brave and courageous. He got confidence for how strong he is. He can take down his father. He will do anything even if he has to risk his own safety. He is Dean Ambrose, the strongest hybrid. He inwardly cheers for himself like he was performing something so dangerous and succeeded it because no one's gonna cheer for him. It was childish but at least he was getting better. Roman and Seth are strong and he had to act as one.

Daniel was walking, trying to get some coffee when he saw Dean whose head was dropped on his desk. He raised his eyebrows and walked towards him. When he was close enough, he could definitely hear him laughing like some type of maniac who just got out of prison. He was debating himself whether to leave him alone or not but seeing him on his desk laughing at something when there's nothing funny so he poked him and earned a confused look from Dean.

"Boss?" he said as he sat straight like a professional. "What can I help you with?" he snickered.

He ignored the title to what he was addressed as he just looked at Dean.

"You okay?"

"Me? Never been better." He smiled.

"Ya sure because I can quietly hear you laughing at something." Daniel crossed his arms. "I just hope you're not running crazy." He tried his best to hide his amusement.

Dean was smiling big. "Nah boss. I'm mentally healthy."

"Oh yeah?" he was giving him a knowing look.

Dean gives him a thumbs up.

"Good because I was worried that I have to send you home."

At the mention of being sent home was fine by him. Sometimes, he needed some time alone to think better. Besides, he's done with all his works. All papers were completely done and piled neatly. So, he did something that he didn't use to do it.

…

…

He sneezes.

"Oh my! You got a cold." Daniel's smiling face turns into worry and Dean kinda feel bad for it.

"Nah!" he sniffed trying to look convincing. "I'll be fine boss. It's just a cold." He sneezes again.

"How about I just send you home and relax for a bit. You know, you've been working too hard." He offered. Dean was happy but he had to act like he didn't want to go home. You know, put some act a little bit.

"I'm okay, boss. Really. A little cold won't kill me."

"I know but I don't want you infecting others, Dean." Daniel snickered.

"You got a point." He stood up from his desk, still sneezing.

"It's just so rare of you to get sick. Actually, this is the first time seeing you sick. Some might be pretending of being sick but you, I trusted you." He patted his shoulder.

Dean's heart was stabbed by a guilt sign and chuckled nervously.

"Oh! What an arsehole." He said as Daniel agreed.

"Truly an arsehole."

Dean pretends to choke and he did choke.

_Looks like karma was visiting me now._

Daniel patted his back like an older brother. He offered him a ride but he declined his offer. Daniel was being persistent so they end up giving Dean a lift. After like 30 minutes' drive, Dean said thank you and waved him goodbye to his boss. Daniel smiled at him before he started his engine and immediately went to his office. It's not that Dean's a slacker. He isn't. He just needs to rest a bit. He texted Roman and Seth that he was home receiving a worrying reply from his friends. He replied that he was okay and there's nothing to worry. The three were exchanging replies until Dean decided to end their conversation as he immediately went to his room, not bothering to change his clothes and he fell into slumber.

Roman was now helping someone. Instructing him what to do next and so on and so forth. He was thinking about what Dean had said about his father's capabilities. He knew that his father was a dangerous king of vampires. He shook his head at this. Why can't Dean's father just leave him alone? Why would he had to resort to things like that? Giving nightmares to him? Why was it so important for him to dominate the world? Sometimes, there are others out there who just love power and authority. He just doesn't get it. Sure, they can gain respect, praise, fame and everything and then what? Sooner or later, the domination won't last long. If this would happen, he had to warn everyone about this. He knew that his kind would definitely help them and so was Seth's kind. Those poltergeists are quite handy when it comes to battle. But he still prayed that there will be no bloodshed.

"Hey Roman?" someone called him that snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes, Truth?" R-Truth approached him with his usual bubbly self.

"It's time for lunch dude."

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at the time and it was indeed time for lunch. Damn it! Was he that busy overthinking that he didn't notice the time? The man that he was helping thanked him as he walked out the door. Roman let out a sighed as he went to R-Truth towards their locker room to get ready for their lunch.

Seth, who was busy fixing his cars and of course, his specialty, infuriating his co-worker that he hates so much. Sometimes, if no one's looking, he carefully plays with them a little. It's not like he has anything else to do. He was bored and tired. He wasn't really hungry because he just ate some snacks that he grabbed from the vending machine without even paying. He destroyed it because it annoys him. Luckily, no one saw him. The thought of it made him chuckle. His manager had to call someone to fix the vending machine and also reported all the stolen foods in it. The CCTV wasn't that helpful as well because he also destroyed it before destroying the vending machine just to cover his tracks.

He felt a stare through his direction and he looked at his back seeing one of his co-workers that he infuriate earlier as he received deadly glares from him. He scoffed at this and just gave him the finger which infuriates him even more. Seth was not that satisfied. He wants him to lash out on him. But the fucker didn't even move. This made him groan.

"Coward." He muttered at the man.

The man's face was visibly red like he could see veins on his forehead. It was so fun to infuriate others yet, he doesn't like it when someone infuriates him. If someone even tried, he will plot his revenge. He keeps taunting the man. The man just stood there, curling his fist now and walks away. He sighed at this. Clearly disappointed.

"Mood killer." He muttered to himself.

Someone patted his shoulder.

"I know you're bored Rollins but you have to stop infuriating Mr. Douche-bag Breeze over there."

"Oh c'mon Ziggler, it was fun." He slumped his shoulder like a kid. "Besides, he was acting like an arsehole since this morning towards me. I have to return the favour."

Dolph shook his head but also he laughed. Honestly, he hates Tyler as well. With his selfie stick and his damn phone. Gosh! The kid must need to take a break with those things. He also doesn't like how he brags about himself. If Dolph was being honest, Seth's doing him a favour but they have to act professional because they are working.

"You know what, I really admire your sarcasm and all but I think you guys have to tone it down a little bit because we are working, idiot." He snickered. "If you two guys end up into a fight, which will really happen sooner or later, all of us will get in trouble. More like, more trouble for you both. It's either you get suspended or fired. And I don't want our manager to do that to you because this place is quiet without your sarcasm and lame jokes."

Seth laughed at Dolph's straightforwardness. Dolph's one of his friends here as well.

"Don't worry, Dolph. I won't get fired nor suspended. Our manager loves me."

"Don't be too cocky, smartass." Dolph rolled his eyes.

Another car stopped in front of them.

"Let's get back to work." Dolph said.

"Fine by me." Seth agreed.

_**(SKIP TIME)**_

Dean stretched his arms and legs like a cat while yawning. He looked at the time and he never realized that it took him long to sleep. At least, he was feeling better now. It was almost quarter to two and he hadn't eaten his lunch. Actually, he wasn't that hungry but he wants to eat something. He went out to his room and proceeded to their kitchen and tried to find something appetizing to eat. He got one of his blood bags and looked at the freezer to find out that it was empty.

_What the fuck?_

He groaned while closing his door. He was close to call a pizza but he thought that he had to buy some supplies as well. Maybe, he'll eat in the restaurant or something. He immediately took his phone with him, got dressed, put some sunscreen which he realized that he was almost out of the stuff. He shook his head in disappointment. He added it to his shopping list of what to buy. He locked his apartment and called a taxi to drive him to the nearest grocery store which the driver drove him there. He paid the taxi driver. He walked towards the grocery store and pulled an empty cart as he made his way to find those things that he had listed. He just needs eggs, bacon, bread, pancakes one of his favourites and sunscreen as well.

_Okay, Dean. Time for hunting these babies._

He snickered at his own thoughts.

Roman, on the other hand, have to leave early. He remembered, that he had to buy some supplies for their apartment. The fridge was fucking empty except Dean's blood bag of course. He needed a ride. He was about to call Seth but he was beaten to the punch.

_Perfect timing._

He answered the call.

"_Hey Romeo, ya free?"_ Seth asked grumpily.

_Looks like someone might have pissed him off._

"Free as a bird. Why do you ask?" he raised his eyebrows.

"_Oh well, I'm quite bored here. Some arseholes are a mood killer. I want to hang out!" he pleadingly said._

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. We can go to the grocery store to buy some supplies. We're out of food anyway."

"_Can do. After that, we'll take Dean with us to the bar. Just to chill, you know."_ He chuckled through the phone and honestly, his idea wasn't that bad. They needed to loosen up a little bit.

"I won't say no to that. But is it okay to your manager?" he asked while grabbing his stuff.

"_Okay to my manager what?"_

"That you're going to ditch your work, fuckhead." This earned a scoffed from Seth.

"_Oh please, Roman. Like I care?"_ he snickered. _"You talk as if you don't know me. Besides, my manager loves me so I bet he wouldn't mind of me ditching my work today. And how about you? Does your manager allowed you to go home so early?"_

"Yeap. I asked him and he agreed." They both chuckled.

"_Enough chatting, I'll be there before you know."_

"Cocky much?" he taunted him as he hung up the phone without giving Seth a chance to reply.

He said his adieus to his friends in the gym as he waited outside to Seth. He was gripping his bag tightly like he was protecting it from being snatched but who in the world would anyone even attempt to bother Roman who was almost as big as a gorilla because of those muscles that he had built. _**(A/N: Okay? That was quite exaggerated. That's what popped up into my brain. Anyways, do continue reading. I swear I won't interrupt anymore.)**_ People who would try that probably gone cuckoo in their heads. He was waiting patiently at Seth. Two busses had been passing him. The red bus stopped in front of him because somewhat got out from it and he got a chance to look at the windows. He saw a man wearing dark covered clothes with his sunglasses on. Behind him was just the same. They were the same clothing. He ignored it, probably some Goths as what humans definition when they saw people wearing all dark clothes. The bus drove off as he heard a honk.

He saw Seth, who was smiling like an evil maniac, hands still on his steering wheel.

"I told you, I'll be here before you know."

Roman rolled his eyes and went inside his car. "Shut the fuck up. You're driving way too slow. Waiting there feels like an eternity." He teased.

"You shut the fuck up, Roman!" he grumbled.

They could literally see and hear those people who were eyeing Seth's car. They were amazed and Seth feel so proud like a father seeing his son graduate with honour. Girls were giving it hungry looks as they winked at their way but Seth didn't have time for flirting. He was way too dedicated to having fun with his best friends. Girls were trying to hit on them. This made them roll their eyes.

"See ya never, ladies." Seth said and starts his engine, leaving those girls that were hitting on them.

They made their way to the grocery store to where Dean was at as well. Roman pulled an empty cart and as soon as they entered the store, they smell a very familiar scent.

"That scent belongs to Dean." Seth said as he gets his phone, probably gonna call him but once again, he was beaten into a punch so Seth answered it.

"_Guys, you better leave that empty cart because I'm on my way to the cashier. I could literally see you standing in the entrance." _Dean said.

They looked around until their eyes settled on the first cashier and saw Dean who was second in line. He waves his hand and hung up his phone. Roman put the cart back to where it belongs as they waited for Dean. Once it's his turn, he immediately paid his items and brought four bags of groceries. The two offered a helping hand which he took it. They made their way to Seth's car, who start his engine and drive their way home.

"I was supposed to do the grocery shopping." Roman said as he let the air hits his face.

"It's okay Roman." Dean shrugged.

Later, they arrived at their apartment as they put the grocery bags in the kitchen. Dean loses his appetite to eat so he just sat on the couch, watching TV. Roman and Seth told them about their plans for tonight and of course, Dean had to say yes! He loves chilling with his brothers. Besides, the bar is the perfect place for them to chill. Nothing's gonna ruin their night, right? If only they knew … that his father was already searching for him. Thanks to his father's powers for hiding their scents from them as well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Damn! This was the longest chapter that I have ever typed in my Microsoft Word. I have to make it up to you guys somehow because I feel kinda bad for updating my chapter 16 with a short chapter. So, I made sure that chapter 17 will be long but I never expected it to be this long. I'm sorry if there are some words that were stumbling because I was battling to keep my eyes open and also my mind. I was typing this around 12 in the morning. **_***covered myself with blankets* **_**tell me what you guys think? And good night and good morning to all my lovely readers.**

**Stay safe darlings. Sooner, this COVID19 will disappear and we will be allowed to go out again. God's will!**

**Another note: Please bear with me. HAHAHAHAH. Lots of love guys :)**

**I'm pretty much nervous about this chapter. Hope I did great.**


	18. Chapter 18

\- CHAPTER EIGHTEEN -

The supernatural friends were now enjoying their drinks. Laughed at jokes and of course, they start to bicker each other. Music was loud that almost blast their ears and people were around. Yet, the crowds didn't bother them though. Sometimes, they need to blend in with humans. There were different kinds of humans. Some got their own group, the bully and the nice one. Some came alone probably here for the drinks to pass the time. The three sat next to the bartender. The bartender was nice and way too friendly. They just keep observing the surroundings and saw people who got so wasted. Some puke and girls looked hot. Seth whistled and started to wink at every girl who looks at their way who also happens to love it. Dean and Roman shook their heads in amusement. 3 girls made their way towards them and strike a conversation at them. Seth who was shamelessly flirting with the girls loves the attention. Dean wasn't interested flirting with these girls because he could tell that these girls can't be trusted and Seth knows it too. Roman excused himself when he heard his phone ringing despite the music. What can he say, he's a werewolf. He's good at hearing things.

Dean waved his hand as Roman got out of the bar to answer the call. One of the girls tried to flirt with him but he just downright rejects the flirtation. He could feel that the girl felt rejected but he couldn't care less. The girls give their number to Seth as they walked away. Seth chuckled as he took a big sip on his drink.

"Seriously, Seth?" Dean laughed.

"C'mon Dean, we're having fun here." He shrugged and bobbed his head to the beat. "There's no harm done. Besides, where the hell is Roman?"

"He got out to answer the call of his co-worker." He gulped his drink and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Did he? I didn't notice."

"That's because you're _fucking busy shamelessly flirting with those hoes_." Dean didn't mean to be that harsh but hey, he was just telling the truth.

He scoffed. "You're just jealous because girls tend to like me more than you."

"Nah! I'm not jealous, Seth. I just _pity_ those girls because they got such a _very bad taste_." He snickered as Seth pouted his lips and pretends that he was hurt.

"You're a mean hybrid." He slouched down. "Sometimes, I don't like you."

"Don't fret grumpy. I don't like you sometimes too." He countered and laughed.

Seth snickered as the two cheered their drinks and ordered for another round. Roman, on the other hand, was still engaged in conversation with R-Truth through his phone. Nothing so serious, just telling him that the gym will be closed tomorrow due to some errors. Honestly, he felt kind of okay with it because he doesn't have to wake up early. Oh wait, he still has to wake up early because he's the only one who cooks for their breakfast. This made him grunt but happy at the same time. At least tomorrow, less work. He stayed for a while on his phone knowing that R-Truth could be very talkative and was patiently listening to his every word. Roman's eyes wandered around and saw five guys wearing dark clothes. He flashed his eyes and saw these dudes, he saw them riding at the red bus before Seth had arrived to get him. Yet, he can't get a better close look because their face was covered by the hood. Not just that, why would they still wear sunglasses at night? They were getting closer. He was thinking that they might also want to hang around. As the five walked passed by him, one of them sent them a glare like he did something to offend his ancestors.

_What's his problem?_

If he was like Seth, he would blurt that out. And if he was like Dean, then he might act crazy and ran his mouth in a sarcastic manner. Seth might be easy to anger but Dean was the most dangerous one to handle. It's not because of his capabilities, it's the fact that Dean doesn't know how to back down. Hell, he would probably knock someone who would mess with him. They entered the bar and Roman was feeling uncomfortable. There's something in those five Goths that doesn't feel right. He didn't know but he can feel it. Also because he can sense nothing from them. Their scent was blocked from his nose. It reminds him of Dean hiding his scent towards them.

_Could it be that those five are vampires too?_

R-Truth was still babbling something and Roman didn't have time right now.

"I'm sorry Truth but I have to go. Bye." He was in a hurry.

"_But Ro-" _Roman ended the call without letting R-Truth finished his sentence.

Roman made his way inside the bar and looked for the five Goths. He looked at the direction to where Dean and Seth were but he saw that the two were laughing at something that he wasn't involved. He looked around and saw he no longer saw those five. He scratched his head in confusion. He could have sworn he saw those five entering the bar.

_Where are they?_

He frantically looks around. He can't see them anywhere. Could it be that they already blend in with the crowd because the bar was quite dark and the disco lights were the only one that somewhat supports the bar. His eyes flashed it to his wolf eye and he can see them nowhere. But before he could investigate further, he glanced at his friends' direction and he saw them waving at him. More like calling him to join them. He gave out and walked closer to where his friends were as they handed him some punch. He took a sip as Seth started a conversation.

"So, why did your co-workers called?" Seth asked, unaware of Roman's anxiety.

"Well, Truth told me that the gym will be closed tomorrow due to some errors." He lazily replied as he continued looking at the place.

"Lucky bastard." Seth shook his head in amazement.

But Roman didn't chuckle nor laugh. Dean looked at Roman confused.

"What's the matter, Roman? Why are you so tense?" Dean asked and waited for his answers.

Roman sighed and was about to lie but this is Dean he was talking. He can't hide secrets no matter what. Seth gulped at his drink and pays all his attention at Roman, raising his eyebrows.

"What's happening here?" he asked but he was ignored.

Roman rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, while I was outside the bar talking with Truth on the phone, I noticed five Goths. I don't really know if they're really Goths. They all looked suspicious to me so I hang up the phone and tried to follow them here. To my surprise, I can no longer see them it didn't help that this area is pretty crowded. I was thinking that they might have used the back door but that's impossible because they just got here." He paused as Seth was now pursing his lips. "I was about to investigate but you guys called me to join you so I did. The strange thing was that…." He looked down at his drink. "I can smell nothing on them." His gaze was now at Seth and Dean, who were knitting their eyebrows in confusion. "And the feeling reminds me of your encounter Dean when you tried to hide your scent towards us."

Dean was confused at him. He could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Wait? Don't tell me you're thinking that those five are vampires?" Seth asked with his face so shocked and disgruntled. They could feel that he was getting riled up. "'Cause if that's the case, if they tried anything to ruin our fun here, I'll destroy this place up!"

Roman sighed and didn't know what to think anymore. Dean was somewhat nerved up about this. Besides, if they were indeed vampires, he could have detected one. Oh yeah! He remembered Roman did state that their scents were concealed. Probably it was his father's doing.

"Looks like my father was getting more unpredictable." Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Roman and Seth sent him their concern looks but Dean just smiled at them.

"Don't worry guys. If they were indeed vampires, I bet he sent someone that we can handle. Though, let's just be careful tonight. We'll be ready if they started a fight." He assured them. "Besides, this is our fun night."

They didn't know what to feel. Their emotions were all mixed but the three decided to dropped the tension down and just enjoy while nothing happens. They drank and once again, they act as if they have forgotten everything. Roman and Seth were competing with each other by playing arm wrestling. Dean ended up to be the referee. He was smirking as Roman finally defeated Seth. Seth was complaining and had many reasons why he was defeated. He keeps saying that he wasn't ready. His elbow slipped. He doesn't have enough space to lean his elbow and so on and so forth.

"You're such a loser, Seth." Roman laughed as he patted forcefully Seth's back in purpose and his favourite move was to smack his head.

Seth growled at this and was tired of him smacking his head, so he asked Roman for a rematch. Seth already has a plan and Dean was trying his best to bit back a chuckle because Seth's plan might be quite funny. Though it was cheating, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

_This is gonna be the funniest epic that I'll ever witness._

Roman scoffed as he already rested his elbow on top of the counter as Seth took it and they start arm-wrestling again. Dean was waiting for Seth's move because the damn poltergeist was taking his time. He can't wait to see Roman's reaction. The outcome might be funny. As the two were engaged in arm-wrestling while Dean was busy thinking, they haven't had the slightest clue that they were being watched. Gazes were eyeing their way. When Seth felt like he was about to lose, he immediately looked behind Roman.

"Hey, are those the five Goths that _you_ were talking about?" Seth said and Roman wasn't thinking.

"What?" he looked at his back and searched the area. "Where?"

And just as what Dean had expected, Seth immediately tackled down Roman's arm as his drink fell on the floor. Roman looked at Seth, mouth wide open in disbelief. Dean burst out laughing as Seth joins him.

"What the fuck?" he cursed. "You're cheating. I want a rematch."

Seth sticks his tongue out and then covered his mouth while laughing. "No way, Jose. _I win_! Get over it!" he yelled in victory.

"You didn't win anything. You cheated." Roman grunted.

"Brain over brawn bitch!" he beamed. "That's what you get for underestimating me."

Dean laughed loudly and when Roman looked at him, he closes his mouth and pretends to zip it. Roman shook his head because he knew that Dean knows that Seth will cheat.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything." He pretended to be angry. "What kind of referee are you?"

He raised his two hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, that's practically my fault but it's funny."

He sighed and bit back a smile. "You guys, are teaming up against me. I feel so betrayed." He sniffed. "You hurt my feelings, bruh."

"Aww, don't worry Roman. Next time, I'll help you." Dean assured him and tried his hardest not to laugh. Damn! This made him so happy. They made him happy.

"Wait, no fair! Aren't you gonna help me too, Dean?" Seth pouted and showed his puppy eyes.

"I just helped you cheat on him by not stopping you from distracting Roman to win this arm wrestling." He shrugged. "For goodness sake, you really are pathetic, you evil poltergeist."

"Hmm, I love being called _evil_. Makes it sound like I'm really a poltergeist." Seth snickered and looked down. "Damn! My drink was ruined."

"Oh yeah? And _whose fault_ was that?" Roman grin and took a big sip.

"_Technically_ it's your fault." He blames him.

"Why the fuck is it my fault?" he raised his eyebrows. "As I can recall, _you're the one_ who slammed my _arm_ on the counter _closer to your drink_, dumbarse."

"Listen here, hairy. If I say it's _your_ fault, it's your fault. End of discussion." He ordered another round as Dean and Roman laughed at him.

"Immature." They simultaneously said.

Seth looks at them. "Says who? You guys?"

He scoffed and once again they cheered and finished their pints. Dean and Roman was now teaming each other and they mercilessly teased Seth who also did his best to win over them. But Seth, can't win over Roman and Dean because the bastards outnumbered him. He was about to retort when they heard a voice interrupts them.

"So, this is what you always do? Sitting and having fun with these people?"

Dean knew that voice. Why the fuck does it sound so familiar? The trios turned their attention at their back and he widened his eyes of what he saw. It was his fucking good for nothing father and also his father's right-hand man Sheamus and of course, how could he forget? Sheamus strong companion that they called the League of Nation. Roman was looking at them intently as Seth just gave them his stern glare. He was pursing his lips and Dean was frozen. William growled and the League of Nation's were smirking.

_Fuck it! How come I didn't notice him coming here?_

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Dean!" he gritted his teeth.

Dean was taken aback by this. How dare his father said that? What is there to be ashamed of? Dean was about to retort but Seth joins in.

"And who the fuck are you?" he asked then he realized what Roman had said to them a while ago. "Wait a minute, are these the five bitches that you're really talking about Roman?"

Roman didn't answer him. Instead, he just growled not at Seth but to William and his companions. Rusev looked at Roman.

"Aren't you the guy that I saw outside the bar?" he said in despise.

"Why do you ask? Got a problem with that?" Roman's voice was now full of venom.

Rusev didn't answer but he glared at Roman who glares back. It felt like they were having a staring contest as Dean finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, _father._" He addressed William bitterly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA .. Am I evil for making this a cliffhanger? I'd say yes and you guys might be agreeing to me. I wasn't planning to make this a cliffhanger but sometimes, my mischief was controlling my feeble mind again. As what Seth had stated, "Just for fun". I do hope I got your interest guys because I'm doing my best to make this very entertaining. By the way, thank you so much guys for stopping by. Leaving a review can light up my gloomy day. HEHEHEHEHEHE .. Also, a big thanks to those who favourited and followed this story. I love you all so much! I just want to meet you all and hug you, only if you wanted to. HAHHAHAHAHA .. I don't want to wake up receiving a restraining order from you guys. I don't want to freak you out. Lots of love to all of you my beautiful ethereal darlings.**

**I've never updated so fast like this before. It's also because I feel so energised :) Hope you guys are doing well :)**

**Let's get back to the story, finally, William and the League of Nation found them in the bar. Roman and Seth had finally met his father. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more guys. Hope you're waiting for more.**

**Okay? Shutting my mouth now! Bye. xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

\- CHAPTER NINETEEN –

"What are you doing here, _father._" He addressed William bitterly.

William scoffed at his son. "What kind of question is that, Dean? Am I not allowed to see my favourite son?"

Dean returned the scoffed but he didn't have the chance to reply to his father when Seth interrupts.

"Actually, yes." He smiled almost sarcastic.

William rolled his eyes at Seth. He tried to sense him but he can't sense anything. Damn his son.

"I believe we haven't met. You must be?" he asked sternly.

"I'm Seth fucking Rollins." He was getting irritated now.

William nodded his head. "From the way you behave, looks like you're the poltergeist. Getting riled up so easily."

"So, I'm fucking proud of it!" he almost exclaimed.

William turned his attention to Roman who looks calm but his face was deadly serious and he could tell that he must be the werewolf.

"You must be the werewolf." He scoffed as he finally turned his attention to Dean who was glaring at him. "Are you fucking serious, Dean?"

"What? Am I not allowed to choose my friends?" he shrugged uncaringly.

William shook his head at his son's behaviour. He pursed his lips as he crossed his arms.

"The fuck's wrong with you boy!?" he shouted but they can't be heard by the crowds because of the sound.

"The fuck's wrong with me?" he pointed himself. "The fuck's wrong with you!?" he pointed at his father as he stood up from his chair. "I've been here for my whole life living in peace and here you are with your minions coming here to what?" he angrily paused. "To get me for your nonsense." He scoffed.

"Nonsense?" he snickered evilly. "You call domination nonsense. Fuck! Where's your brain at?" William retorted.

Dean was about to say something but Roman stands up as he gently pulled Dean, trying to shield him from his father sight. He stood their confident in front of them. Honestly, Dean had no idea that his father would come to get him. Knowing him, he would probably ask his minions to get him but this time, it's different. Was his father so desperate to get him? And why the hell it happens so sudden? He was overly confused right now. His father was getting more unstoppable. This made him sighed. First, he didn't expect his father to be here. Second, he just wanted to have fun with his two trusted friends. Third, he doesn't want any trouble from anyone that includes his father. He doesn't have time for that. But if his father and his minions hurt his friends, then he would enjoy beating them into a pulp. Or worst, kill them. HAHAHAHA. Bloodshed everywhere.

_Okay! That sounds evil but who am I kidding._

"Can you move, werewolf!?" Sheamus exclaimed. "Our king is having a decent conversation with the prince."

"I'm pretty sorry. I believe that your prince doesn't want to talk right now." Roman held his head high.

Dean was trying to calm Roman down but Roman won't even listen to him. Seth stood from his seat as well and joins Roman. Dean was shaking his head.

_Damn! This is not good._

William just looked at Roman. Wade, Rusev, Sheamus and Antonio were now advancing their selves towards Roman and Seth but William stopped them. The four vampires just looked at their king with confusion but listen to him anyway or else, they'll be in trouble. They know not to mess with the king. William snickered evilly at this.

"Oh boy." He said like he was insulting him. "You better get out of the way. I'm not in a fucking mood to deal with you, pathetic werewolf!

"His name is Roman!" Dean said angrily, he steps forward. He couldn't take it how his father insulted his friends.

"I don't care who the fuck he is –"

"Fuck you!" he charges but luckily Roman and Seth was in time to stop him. "You got a lot of nerve to come here and insult my friends!" Dean was pretty furious, unaware of his rising powers.

"Are you raising your voice at me?" William pointed at himself and he was fucking mad right because of his son's action.

"What's it look like to ya?"

"You know what, Dean? You're –"

"I believe you have to leave now, _sir_." Seth addressed him sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you, poltergeist." William growled. Getting riled up by Dean's friends.

"Well, you're talking to me now!"

"Stay out of this poltergeist and you'll get what's good for you." Wade joins in.

"The only thing that we'll get good from you guys is to stay away from Dean." Roman joins in as well. He speaks calm but to be honest, he sounds more dangerous. "Can't you accept the fact that he's doing fine here? He's happy here. He doesn't want to cooperate with this fucking bullshit world domination. He didn't give a fuck about that!"

The five life-threatening vampires growled at him but mostly William. How can Dean's friends to be stupid? He tried to sense how powerful they are but he can't even sense it. Yet, he doesn't care. He's William Regal. He's powerful! No fucking werewolf nor a poltergeist can stop him whatever he wants. What he wants, he gets it. Even if it results to drastic measures.

"Scram vampires. You're a waste of time." Seth blurted out.

Seth's blood was seething just by looking at those five vampires.

_They want Dean. They'll have to get through us first._

"How dare you, you insolent poltergeist!" Rusev was now curling his fist.

Dean just stayed silent because he was too angry to talk. He could honestly see blood and his powers were getting more dangerous and threatening. He's now clenching his teeth as his fangs were slowly growing. He doesn't understand why he was acting like this. Sure, he was pretty furious but there's another side of him that he can't just understand. In times like this, he can be meek and calm but this time, it was different. Like he was about to kill someone. Like his emotions was overwhelming him and just submit to darkness. His eyes were not in his red bloodied orbs, his eyes were slowly turning black. Roman and Seth didn't notice it because they were busy arguing with the five vampires. Words against words. Insults against insults. It felt like the whole world stops. Dean was trying to calm himself afraid to release his other side. He was counting one to ten in his mind and took a deep breath.

"Why do you care about Dean so much?" his father asked them and Dean was out of his trance and glared and his father.

_If looks could kill, all of you are probably dead right now._

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman said sternly. "We care about him because he's our friend. Not just a friend but a brother to us." He crossed his arms as Dean almost melted about the nickname he was addressed. "I don't want _you_ to take his happiness. I don't want _anyone in this room_ to take what he has." He paused. "That includes you." He pointed at William. "You are never _ever_ gonna take him with you, arsehole, along with your stupid bastard fucking minions."

"You dare insult me, you lowly werewolf!?" He roared angrily. The people were all oblivious to the future fight. Thanks to the blasted music. "I demand respect to all low supernatural beings, including your kind and his." He pointed at Seth.

Seth scoffed dangerously. "Excuse me? Poltergeists and werewolves are low supernatural beings?" he laughed. "You must be out of your fucking mind to believe such things. Oh, wait! You're already out of your fucking mind." He mocked William who growled at his statement as the eyes of the other were now turning red.

Dean, however, despite being furious, he had to bit back a proud smirked because of his friends.

_They sure do know how to get them so fucking pissed off._

"You want _respect_? _You_ gotta earn it. And puh-lease. _My kinds_ aren't low supernatural beings. We werewolves stand _for our ground_. _We fight ferociously and fair_. We serve justice. Same with the poltergeists. And _here you are_?" he pointed at William like he was a piece of trash. "Trash talking about mine and Seth's kind of how low of supernatural beings we are?" he laughed as he runs his fingers through his raven long hair. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk. You are a fool." He shook his head, mocking William.

"You –" William's eyes were now red as well but Roman and Seth were not afraid of him.

"Are not gonna insult, my friends, ever again." He interrupts his father in a low venomous voice.

Roman and Seth almost widened their eyes when they looked at their friend. They noticed something different about Dean. His eyes were almost covered with black. His powers were dangerously rising. They could feel it. He's still the same Dean that they knew but his presence was a tad different. They asked themselves if the others can sense his powers now. But they didn't care. They care about him! ONLY!

"You think highly of yourself?" he finally made eye contact to his father. "You are nothing but a coward who relies of your power. You never think! You are a selfish maniac. Greedy. Always hungry for power." He tilted his head. He looked at Roman and Seth.

The look that his friends gave him was very comforting, also with worry. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to lower the frustration that he was feeling. Roman and Seth could see that his eyes were slowly returning into the red bloodied orbs that they're familiar with. They felt relief that he somewhat calm down. They don't want to deal with Dean's other side especially having human beings inside the bar dancing and still oblivious to everything. Damn! How can human beings so clueless and not paying any attention to their surroundings? This made them shook their heads as Dean continued.

"Then what, insulting my friends' kinds? You think them weak? Does the word 'weak' defines them?" he paused as he touched his lips with his middle finger. "Or it defines _you_. I mean, I won't debate to that because it's the fact." He shrugged uncaringly, purposely angering his father. "And by the way, no matter what you'll do. Even if you're going to beg on your knees, which is likely not gonna happen, I won't cooperate with you. If you're smart enough, you should get the hint by now."

They all fell into silence. All they heard was the sound, humans' laughter, and low growls from them. He felt proud of himself. At least, he did manage to shut his father's fucking mouth. Really annoying!

"You're a disgrace to your father and our kind." Wade shouted.

"I'm not." He shook his head. "You five are the disgrace of our kind and to other kinds. It's just so sad that most vampires act like you guys. Cruel and selfish! On a scale of 1 to 10 if there are good vampires exist? I'd say, 1. Don't ruin our image to the others just because you can't control yourself from gaining more authority. And you should be thankful that I still exist because I'm the one who proves that not all vampires are cruel."

Dean was telling the truth. He was fucking telling the truth. Roman and Seth agreed at him. They knew he means what he just said. That's the reason why the both of them never generalized because they all know that they're always good vampires living in them. They're talking about Dean here. Dean made his point. Suddenly, the two clapped their hands in amazement. Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion then later disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Wow! You did a great job, Dean." Seth said as Roman gave him 2 thumbs up.

The trio, despite of their situation, still finds a way to make a joke. Honestly, these three are pretty unstoppable from having fun.

"I did?" he whistled. "I thought I was doing badly."

"Nah! You're fine." Roman laughs.

William and his companions were more riled up because of this. They didn't take them so seriously. Was this fucking real?

_How dare you!_

"What the fuck is going on here?" Antonio was raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Shut up! We're still talking." Roman shushed him as Dean and Seth smirked. They knew what they are doing.

William can't take it anymore.

_Fucking shit! This is getting me nowhere._

"I can't believe this shit! You –" but he was interrupted by Roman.

"Okay, okay! Jest aside, we're not gonna let _you_." He pointed at him. "Take _him_." He pointed at Dean.

"Just leave motherfuckers. You stealing all our fun here." Seth smirked.

"I WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN SURPASS ME." He pointed at himself angrily because he won't allow himself to be humiliated just like that. "I AM WILLIAM REGAL! THE KING OF ALL VAMPIRES! THE STRONGEST OF ALL SUPERNATURALS!" his voice was booming and finally, people noticed them. The music was stopped. They all looked at their direction.

Dean had to roll his eyes and was about to comment something but Roman beaten him to the punch.

"You're a king?" he laughed. "Act like one."

This is the last straw, William lifted his hands, ready to claw Roman but Dean swiftly move in front of him just in time to capture his father's wrist.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered.

Without a second thought, William was thrown away as his back hits the wall with force. People who were witnessing the incident were now running crazily, exiting the bar with hurry. The screams were quite loud. Dean was cracking his head and his knuckles. Roman transformed into his wolf form and Seth to his true form.

"Let's have some fun." Seth said as they charged.

Dean charged at William, who managed to stand on his ground as they start fighting. Roman was fighting with Rusev and Sheamus. Seth was dealing with the anger-issue Wade and Antonio. Claws against claws, speed against speed, strength against strength. The fight was intense. Like really intense.

_**(A/N: Let me tell you again, my vocabularies aren't that big so I'm pretty sorry if the fight might be short or long. Depends on what pops into my brain but I'll try my best. Then again, do enjoy.) **_

Roman was now on his wolf form dealing with Rusev, a guy that either lift two yellow busses or a train, and Sheamus, like a Mohawk rock star. He was surrounded by them and starts attacking him. He had his own speed but being outnumbered by these two life-threatening vampires, joining forces to beat him up could be a little problem. It's not that he's gonna allow it to happen. He was trying to win the battle so that they can't take their friend who doesn't want to cooperate with the said "world domination". Actually, for him, the thought of those two strong words are quite tiring. Sheamus uses his speed to get at Roman trying to scratch him wherever but Roman was using his all might and senses. Once they showed their true form, the spell of concealing their scents will definitely disappear. It means, they can be able to smell their scents. Roman could tell that these two that he has been fighting are strong. Roman had managed to dodge Sheamus attacked. Sheamus attacks him non-stop. Roman had to dodge all his attacks not even noticing that Rusev was behind him.

As he bumped into Rusev, he was turned around and he got a punch on his face. The punch was strong as he fell down on the floor. He yelped as he could literally taste his own blood coming out from his mouth. He looked up and saw Sheamus and Rusev smirking evilly at him. His grey eyes were looking cautiously at them as Sheamus bent down a bit.

"Pathetic werewolf." He taunts. "I can't believe Rusev and I chose you as our opponent. You can't even throw a punch." He laughed and stood while shaking his head in a clear disappointment. "I just wonder why the prince chose you and that grumpy lame poltergeist to be his friends when he can just be friends with his own kind. Someone who is strong."

"Frankly, we can now sense how strong you are. We are expecting big things from you. Turns out, you're not even a worthy opponent to us. You're not a challenge. Werewolves against vampires? Our kind will always be on top."

Roman rolled his eyes.

_Damn! These fuckers love to boast. What's wrong with Dean choosing other supernatural to be his friends? Are they some kind of racist or something? But from the way how they trash talk about other supernatural makes me think that they are._

Roman was pretty mad at it! One hundred percent mad.

_Teach them a lesson that they can never forget._

He showed a toothy grin.

"What are you smiling at, you weakling?" Rusev said while gritting his teeth that they could almost crack. "Got something to say? Say it?"

_Are they stupid? Do they know that I can't speak when I'm in my form?_

"Probably not Rusev. The werewolf didn't have the courage to talk. Did the cat get your tongue, werewolf?" Sheamus added.

_Yeap! They really are stupid._

All Roman did was to howl. The howl of courage. The howl of bravery. The howl of determination. The two vampires charged at Roman as he stayed in his ground. He was smirking. As the two were about to execute their moves, Roman had managed to jump higher, landing behind their backs as he finally scratched their backs earning a shout from the two. His claws made a hole on their suits and looked at them, feeling proud of clawing them.

_I can't throw a punch in this form but surely I can claw your eyes out, you motherfuckers!_

He looked at the two who were too angry for being clawed.

"You're gonna pay for that, werewolf!" Sheamus yelled. "I'm gonna skin ya alive and split you in half."

Roman gave them the _let's-see-about-that-look_. This made the two more furious and the fight continued. Seth, on the other hand, was on the ground, being held down by Wade head locking him, trying to block his oxygen. Seth was having a hard time dealing with them because these motherfuckers were quite fast. Seth was not really good when it comes to speed and sometimes, he hates himself because of that. Antonio was kicking his side and fuck! It felt like shit. Vampires are strong compared to a poltergeist. He hates to admit it but it's true, but when it comes to wits, vampires sure doesn't think. Vampires can read minds _**but**_ _only to humans_. Vampires reading minds had limits. They can't read the minds of other supernatural beings which he was quite grateful for that. They weren't like Dean. Dean can sure do read all of their minds because of him being a hybrid.

Seth had to think. He has to outsmart them or they will lose their friend from the darkness. He was giving his best to pull Wade's arm that snaked his neck as he tried to look around. Something that he can use to distract them by throwing things at his adversaries. His eyes were set on eight bottles of wine as he lifted his hands and levitated the bottles and throws it on Antonio and Wade. Of course, it hit them because the arseholes are too busy beating him. Some bottles hit Antonio's crotch. If Seth was in a great position, he would laugh at it. Wade was hit on his face as he let go of Seth, who waste no time flipping Wade as he throws good punches on his face. He wasn't worried about Antonio because the pussy was still tending to his aching junior _(which means his dick)_. Seth was enraged for head locking him. He punches Wade's face non-stop until he sees blood pouring down his nostrils.

_Sweet revenge, baby. Daddy karma's on his way!_

As he was punching, he heard footstep running towards his way as he disappeared. Leaving Wade and his bloody nose. Antonio helps Wade to stand up as he was tending to his jaw and they searched him. Seth appeared behind them as he patted Antonio's shoulder. Once he turned his head, he immediately punches his face. Wade was attacking him too. The two were exchanging punches. Antonio could feel his lips being busted and blood pouring in it. He wiped it as he attacked Seth. It's two against one now and Seth had to be more careful and vigilant with these adversaries. He used his powers by lifting another object at them and throws it at them.

_This is a hell of a fight._

He thought as he attacked the two. He kicked them on their stomachs as they all landed on the floor. Seth smiling and was on his toes again while Wade and Antonio were groaning from the sudden impact of his kick to their stomach. He got his time to wander his gaze and saw Roman fighting his opponents with his might. He tried to wander his gaze and saw Dean and his father fighting dangerously.

_Fuck! I have to help Dean._

He clenches his fist and was about to help Dean but he was kicked behind by Antonio. He hit his head on the counter as he blinks rapidly, trying to stay conscious from the kick that bastard gave him. He gritted his teeth. He just hates vampires. Actually, not all. Only those vampires who are crazy enough to mess with him especially when someone tried to overpower him. Poltergeists hated it so much!

_These maggots won't stop._

"Is that all you got!?" he exclaimed at them as he stood up.

Before he can compose himself, Antonio was already in front of him and gave him an uppercut. Luckily, he managed to hold something that helps him not to fall. He looked at Antonio.

"You're no good." Antonio mocked him as Wade laughed.

"Oh yeah? You two are no good at all." He countered back.

Wade scoffed. "Us?" he pointed at himself and to Antonio. "No good? Looked at how we defeated you."

Seth laughed like he was crazy. "Defeated me?" He sighed. "Why do I always have to deal with small brains?"

They growled. "Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!" he retorted. "You think that you guys defeated me? If what you said is true, why am I still standing here, mocking you?" he pointed at them, riling them up. "You sure did outnumber me but I'm still able to fight you back." He smirked. "They say, two is better than one but you can't even pulverize a single poltergeist. Now, who's the weakest of them all?"

He poked his tongue.

"Shall we dance ladies? I'm a hundred percent bored dancing alone on the dance floor with a disco ball."

Antonio and Wade growled at his insult and charged at him.

_Riling them up is my best weapon. This will be their downfall._

Dean and William, on the other hand, were exchanging punches from their guts and faces. Dean kicks William's knee. He grunted at being kicked by Dean as his one knee knelt on the floor. Dean tried to kick his father's face but William manages to cover himself from the kick as he gets a hold of Dean's leg and throws him. Dean hit his back on the wall that caused a large hole of the bar. He groaned and pushed himself up. He circled his shoulder as the impact caused him an injury which was true. His shoulder was hurting from the sudden impact. William sprinted towards him as he was hit by his father's uppercut. He mentally cursed because he didn't have time to compose himself. He was now on his back on the floor, trying to get himself together. William stood tall with an evil smirk on his face that he hated. He raised his foot trying to stomp at his face. Dean rolls to his left side and his father's footsteps hit the floor instead. He immediately kicked his feet and William loses his balanced.

Dean crawled over to him. Tackling him down and throwing many punches, making sure to create a big bruise to his father's face. William was trying to cover himself from Dean's attacks and without further ado, he used sorcery. His hands immediately light up. Dean saw this and levitated himself away from William. William was struggling to stand up as Dean just cautiously looked at William's hand with dismay, surrounded by a dark red light. He gritted his teeth of what he witnesses because he was expecting his father not to use them. It was cowardice! His father was now throwing a fireball at him. Dean had no time to think as he dodges all those fireballs that they threw at him. Throwing of fireballs on his way were unstoppable until one hit his chest as he fell down on his knees, now holding at his burning chest and gasped for breath. Sweat was now trickling on his forehead as he looked at his father whose hands were no longer glowing. He groaned at the pain.

_Son of a bitch!_

He spits and saw blood on his saliva.

_Damn! It fucking hurts!_

He closed his eyes from the pain. He punched the floor with force and clenching his teeth. His father was a cheater. Using his powers against him! Not fair! Oh well, he wanted child's play? He'll give it to him. As he opened his knees, William was now on his knees, chuckling and shook his head like he was a disappointment. He grabbed his hair and Dean gritted his teeth. He was still hurting from the fireball that hits his chest and his father was not being helpful.

"You're pathetic. Holding yourself not to use your powers?" he rolled his eyes. "You're stupid."

Then he smacked Dean's head on the floor and let go of his hair while he stood up. Dean's nose was bleeding and he didn't like it one bit. He blinks fast to focus on keeping awake because the smashing made him dizzy. He coughed and his chest still hurts.

"You think that you can keep your disguise? In the end, you will embrace your true darkness. You will betray everyone that includes your friends. You will be like me. Sooner or later." He paused. "You think you can keep what you have promised to your mother?"

Dean widened his eyes at the mention of his mother.

_Oh! You better not!_

"Believe it or not, the time will come that you will eat the words that you promised to her. In other words, you'll betray her. I wonder why I married your mother. Oh yeah! Probably because of how powerful she was. And it disgusts me that she cared none of this domination. Looks like I overestimated _my wife. _Turns out, she was stupid and I didn't expect that her stupidity could be that contagious!" he smirked.

Dean was now trembling, not because of fear but because of anger! Madness! Fury! Clenching his fist, his aura was now raising into the highest level of stake.

_HOW DARE YOU!_

"But fret not, Dean. I'm here to get rid of that stupidity of yours and lead you the right path." He continued. "But first, let me teach you a lesson that you can never forget for every trouble that you had caused me."

He looked up with his father again, now with his eyes covered by blackness like he was possessed. William lifted his sharp nails probably gonna scratch him but Dean lifted his hands and chants an incantation that sent his father flying. William's head almost made a crack sound, blood was now visibly dripping from his mouth. Bet Dean had caused him a lot more injuries than William did to him. He stood up from the ground. He looked like a dead corpse who just recently rose from the dead. His eyes were still looking down at the floor, with his presence became so menacing. The fighting stopped for a while. Roman and Seth looked at their friends who just stood there darkly. The League of Nations eyes were now wide as saucers when they saw their king being thrown like a crumpled piece of paper. All their eyes were fixated on Dean, only!

He swayed his way towards his father like he was drunk. William's red eyes were large as he saw how dangerous his son gets. He summoned another fireball to hit him but Dean just swiftly moved his hand blocking the fireballs that were thrown at him. William managed to stand up and before he can fully compose himself, Dean was no longer to be seen in front of him.

"Are you looking for me?" he heard a voice behind him. A dark venomous voice that can be compared to someone who was possessed.

He swung his fist behind me but Dean catches it. He twitched his arms. William screams in pain and he felt something punch him on his guts, sent him flying again. Dean just chuckled and then turned into one of the most maniacal evil laughs that they heard. Roman and Seth paled at the sight of their friends. Not because they're afraid of him, the fact that he finally lost control of himself.

_Damn William!_

_What did he tell him to make him so upset?_

Roman and Seth gritted their teeth. Dean started walking towards William's direction but Sheamus, Rusev, Wade and Antonio blocked his way. Dean stops dead on his track.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

But they stayed still. Dean just chuckled darkly and pushed them that sent them tumbling. He continued his way towards his father as he summoned fireballs like his father. He threw them everywhere like he was trying to burn the place down. Dean looked at his father.

"I've been doing my best trying not to be dangerous to everyone but you leave me no choice. Doing my best to stay silent!" he pointed at his father. The fireball that he summoned disappears and turns into knives. "I'm gonna love ending you, _father_. After your death, I'll make sure to wash all pureblood vampires that lives in your kingdom."

But before he can do anything, Roman and Seth immediately pulled his arms and the knives that were meant for his father was sent to the wall. Dean growled and looked at his friends.

"How dare you!" he shouted at them.

"Dean! Stop!" Roman was now standing in front of him.

"This isn't you, Dean." Seth added.

He scoffed. "Are you out of your fucking minds? I'm still me?" his voice was too venomous. "That fucker deserves to die alongside with those pure vampires."

"Dean I know that William deserves to die but you said something about wiping all pure vampires." Roman said with worry.

"So, they're all bad! They want bloodshed on their palms. They want destruction! They want chaos! And here you two, stopping me from killing them all?" he yelled.

"Yes! Remember what we've told you? Not all vampires are bad. You should know that because you also share with the blood of vampires. Who knows, there are vampires out there wishing to stop William's reigning but can't do anything afraid that they'll lose. Please! Don't do this!" Seth breathing heavily.

"Dean, as much as we want to see you ending your father but you're the one who told us that violence solves nothing. That everything has its ending. That everything will be okay." Dean just looked at them. "Your father will receive the death that he deserves. But this time, just please Dean! Come back to us."

_Come back to us._

Music to his ears but he was too angry and mad at his father. So, he had to shake it out of his head.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to end his very existence." He turned to face his father who was looking at him. "If you guys are against my plan, then you are free to kill me to where I stand." He continued without looking at them.

He raised his palm once again and summon other knives aiming at his father. Roman and Seth paled. This is not their friend. Dean doesn't resort to this way. He wanted to kill his father? Then what? Wiping all vampires? And after wiping all vampires, who know he might even totally lost control and just wipe all supernatural that existed. This is not good. They won't allow it. The real Dean would never ever wiped his own kind. This is the other side of him speaking. Once again, they tackled Dean to the ground trying to stop him.

"Dean! Get a grip of yourself and wake up!" Seth yelled.

Dean was confused. Why are they stopping him? Aren't they grateful that he's going to wipe all the vampires? This made him mad as he used his powers and sent them flying away from him. Dean immediately stands up and went towards his father. He was about to kill him when William showed a necklace that Dean was familiar with. The necklace that he treasured.

…

…

…

It was his mother's necklace. That's when everything stopped. Dean's eyes turn into the normal red eyes and his powers were decreasing and before he could react he was kicked by William and lose his balance. After that, William and his companions took this as an opportunity to escape and ran like a coward they are. Roman and Seth were confused. Dean was all determined to kill his own father then second ago, they saw his father showed a necklace and Dean stopped before he was kicked out. They made their way, looking at Dean who didn't move, his eyes were still wide awake as he panted heavily.

"Uce? Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Hey, Dean." Seth called him out.

Dean was too busy thinking. How the hell his father had her necklace. He was damn confused. His eyes were getting heavier. He could literally see how worried his friends are but he can't hear what they are saying until he lost his consciousness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm back everyone! Hope I was doing well. I also hope that you're enjoying every detail of it. I JUST HOPE :) But anyway, thanks for stopping by and tell me what you guys think. Love ya :)**


	20. Chapter 20

\- CHAPTER TWENTY –

Seth and Roman carried an unconscious Dean to their apartment. They slowly put him on the couch as Seth was getting some first aids. Although, they got the ability to heal but they still need some bandages. After tending to their wounds, they immediately help Dean tending to his wounds. It's confusing them because his wounds weren't healing that fast. Seth carefully cut some bandages as Roman patched them at Dean. The two were worried at their friends. While at the fight, they just saw Dean turning into someone that they didn't recognize. As they patched all his wounds, they let out a sigh of relief and stayed there, waiting for Dean to gain consciousness again.

"I can't believe what just happened back there." Seth blurt out. "All we want is just to have fun, you know. And his fucking party pooper father and those maggots interrupt our night." He clenches his fist. "What a bunch of losers!" he lashed out.

Roman patted his shoulder. Trying to calm him down. Lashing out doesn't solve anything.

"Sometimes, I start to wonder was it wrong for us to stop him from killing his father moments ago?" he looked at Roman.

"No, Seth. We aren't wrong for stopping him to kill his father. Because if he did kill his father he would've next to wipe all the vampires' existence." Roman paused. "That's bull, you know. Besides, the real Dean would never say such a thing as wiping all the existence of vampires. Dean's a half-vampire. Plus, he's the one who told us that violence doesn't solve anything." He shrugged. "William will sooner receive his demise, we'll just have to wait."

"But –"

"No buts you poltergeist." He pursed his lips. "If we didn't stop him, he wouldn't just wipe all his kind. Who knows, he might target another supernatural being to be wiped out. That Dean that we saw was not Dean. That's his other dark side."

Seth just nodded because Roman's got a point. "I just feel so sorry for Dean though. He didn't deserve any of this."

"Does anyone?" Roman raised his eyebrows.

"Right. That was insensitive for me to say." Seth bit back a groan. Did he just apologise? Since when did he become so soft? Oh yeah! Since he met Dean. Yeah! Just Dean. Because he was still an arsehole and always bitching around with his kind when they still haven't Dean. It doesn't mean that he didn't enjoy Roman's company. It's just that, in Dean's case, was different.

Roman notice it as he chuckled humorously.

"Look at you, you've improved."

"Shut up, werewolf." He rolled his eyes.

Dean wasn't still giving signs of waking up and this made the two more worried. If he's not gonna wake up this night, they will still stay with him. No matter how long will it take.

William was sitting on his throne, treating his wounds by himself by using his power. Sheamus, Wade, Antonio and Rusev was being treated by their healers. William was frustrated and feel so humiliated that his companions had seen him being defeated by Dean. His reputation was ruin! His ego was hurting! His pride was swaying! But he noticed something before they start fighting from that stupid bar. Dean was pretty much protective when it comes to his friends. And this made him even smirk when the necklace of his wife can still affect him that bad. He smiled. He already knows what to do.

"My king! What should be our next move? Should we go there again with lots of vampires with us and take the prince with us?" Sheamus asked.

William looked at him as he smirked. "I'll send you, Wade, Antonio and Rusev again." He paused and stood up from his throne. "But this time, I want you to bring his friends in our kingdom." They were confused at him. "Bring me, Roman and Seth, alive. If my son won't allow himself to get captured by us, then, let him return himself to us. Through his friends, we can make him go home." He evilly laughed.

"What a brilliant idea, my liege. No wonder you are made to be king."

William scoffed arrogantly. He knew it very well. It was his birthright. Sooner, the world will be his and all who lives there will worship him like a God.

"By the way, bring Randy with you."

"Why my king?" Rusev asked.

"Because they wouldn't suspect him if he was there with you. They might expect you four to be back again. Randy will be the one to hide from the shadows just in case. I'll make sure to hide your scents from being detected by them especially Dean." William asked someone to summoned Randy. In a blink of an eye, he was already there.

"King Regal, what can I do for you?"

"I know how much you despised Dean's friends' right?"

"Yes, my king."

"Well then, you will be accompanying them tomorrow to get the werewolf and poltergeist, alive. But if they resist, you can always beat them up until they pass out." Randy smirked at this. "What do you say?"

"I'm in, my king. Thank you for the mission."

William nodded. "Now, all of you leave me alone."

They all agreed and immediately left him. Of all, Randy was so damn happy. At least he can take revenge with the werewolf and that poltergeist.

"Looks like someone's pretty excited tomorrow." Antonio said with a smirk.

"Don't we all?" Randy countered.

They laughed maniacally because honestly, they want to beat the hell of Roman and Seth.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Roman woke up and realized it was already five in the morning. He looked at Seth who was still sitting on the chair, crossing his arms and fucking asleep. The night was rough and luckily he had no work today. He looked at Dean and still, he wasn't still conscious. He noticed that all his wounds were now healing like he wasn't being wounded at all. He carefully removed the bandages and throw it in the bin. He removed his bandages as well. His wounds disappear but his muscle feels all so sore.

_Thanks for the perfect timing of some errors to my work._

He got up and waste no time, heading to the shower and after he got dress and everything, he immediately cooks their breakfast. Last night, was not fun at all. That was equivalent to disaster and sick comedy. After cooking, he went back to the couch and saw Seth shifting from his seat. Yawning and stretch his arms and legs as he felt pain.

"Damn! My muscle's all sore."

"Me too." Seth looked at him like he offended him. "What?"

"You're a lucky bastard you know that? You don't have work."

"So? You don't have to go to work if you wanted to." He knitted his eyebrows. "What happens to you telling me your manager loves you?" Roman jested.

"Don't get all smart with me, Roman. I just feel sorry for Dolph that he had to work everything when I'm not there." He yawned once again. "So, how's our dear hybrid? Any changes?"

"Not that I know of. He was still unconscious." Seth looked so defeated and so was Roman.

"If I see those fucking vampires again, I'll be the one to finish them!" he exclaimed. He looked at the time as Roman told him to take a shower. He agreed.

Roman was left alone with Dean.

"Hey uce, I know you can hear me." He talked to the unconscious Dean. "You better wake up now. You're getting us worried." He sighed because he was talking to someone who was still in a deep sleep but he was still hoping that he'll receive an answer from his friend. "Just be strong, okay? We need you here. Without you feel incomplete." He paused. "Also, I wanna know about that necklace that made you stopped from your attacks. I hate to say this, but William did us a favour because showing that necklace snapped you back to reality." He felt kind of guilty that he says that but they should be thankful to William because if Dean hadn't seen that necklace, everything will turn ugly.

He remembered how frightened William was by just looking at Dean.

_He's a fucking damn pussy_

The wait feels like an eternity. Seeing his friends, unaware was hurting them. If they fight with all their might dealing with William's minions and ending them or knock them out, they could have help Dean fight William so that it didn't end like this. Dean still unconscious, not even moving, his powers were fading and it terrifies him. Though his wounds were all healed he'll feel better if his stubborn friend will wake up from this deep sleep.

_This is the worse feeling that I've ever experience. I'd rather see myself in his position than seeing Dean or Seth in that position._

Roman really cared. Among the three of them, he looks tough but he's the soft big-hearted cuddly teddy bear only to those people whom he treasured. Seth's the grumpy one who likes to bitch around and no matter how he hides it, he knew that Seth has a soft side as well. Big heart in store for Roman and Dean. Dean might possess the most terrifying side of him but he can't deny the fact this hybrid cares a lot about people. Cares peace more than violence. The world needs more people like Dean. Seth was now on his work shirt. It was still early in the morning but Seth just likes it everything prepared. He went to the kitchen to grab breakfast for the both of them. He also decided to bring one for Dean in case if the hybrid wakes up. He went to his friends' direction.

"Breakfast werewolf." Seth smiled completely fake and Roman didn't even asks.

He knew the reason. He took it as he looked at the other plate. Seth had noticed it.

"Uhm, I brought an extra breakfast in case if Dean wakes up."

Roman nods as they ate their breakfast. Seth was doing the conversation since he also asked about the necklace. Roman sighed because he was thinking at that recently. How could he not? He was genuinely curious just like Seth here who was still swearing and cursing under his breath about William. Roman couldn't blame him though because he hated William and his minions. They're too cocky! Bossy! Arrogant! Likes to brag about themselves! Authoritative! And so on and so forth! Our concern always wanders to Dean and that necklace. What if that necklace was made to make Dean weak or that necklace possesses some dark magic that could harm their friend. But that's not it. If that necklace could just weaken Dean, he wouldn't return to his normal self. Instead, the necklace snapped him back to reality.

The two didn't know what to think because they're a lot of things that they still didn't know about Dean. They respect his privacy and they wouldn't do anything to pry him on that. But they still wanna know about the necklace. They will never know about it until Dean wakes up so the two give up and just randomly looked at their phone and other stuff. For the first time, Seth offered to wash the dishes. Roman smirked and was about to comment anything but Seth beaten him to the punch.

"Don't you ever say a word." He venomously said as Roman raised his two hands in the air.

Seth disappeared into the kitchen obviously gonna wash the dishes. Roman just stayed silent and still waited for Dean. He recalled the time when Dean pushed him and Seth away. That midnight was not a good scene at all. Especially when he totally breakdown and just let his guard down. He just cried there, showing his vulnerability to them. Which means, he truly trusts them. The first time they saw him how freaked out he was by just a cloth that was delivered. And the time they met him, how energetic, happy and laid-back he was. The first time they met him, they already liked him. How can they not? Dean doesn't sugarcoat things and also because his sarcasm was pretty good.

The thought of it made him chuckled. He heaved a sigh.

_Poor Dean_

After Seth had washed the dishes, he looked at his phone realizing that it was already 6:30 in the morning and he received tons of messages from Dolph. Telling them that he needed to be early because the manager was throwing a bitch fit about him for leaving yesterday's work without even telling the manager. His manager likes him but he also knew that his manager hates it when someone leaves without asking his permission or without telling him. Seth had to groan at this. He knew he was in trouble and just hope that he won't get so irritated because he was still not in the mood especially when he and his friends had a very rough night last night. He texted his back an OK as he put his phone in his pocket and went to Roman.

"Hey dude, as much as I really want to stay with you but I have to leave early because Dolph just texted me that our manager was throwing a bitch fit at me for leaving yesterday." Roman looked at him and before he can say something, he interrupts him. "And don't you say _'I told you so'_ or _'I thought your manager likes you'"_. He crossed his arms.

"Okay, you got me." He paused. "Just go, dude."

He looked at Dean. "Just text me if there's an improvement with him, okay?" he said not looking at Roman. _"If you don't."_ he looked at Roman, trying to make their situation better. "I'm gonna _slay you_ myself or I'll go _crazy_."

"Is that a threat?" Roman countered, trying not to smile.

"Of course it's a threat." He chuckled and so did Roman.

"But if I forgot to inform you?" this time, he was smirking.

"Stop teasing me, Roman. I'll be late if I have to argue with you." He went to reach their doorknob.

"It's not my fault. I just asked you a question and you argue with me."

"For your -" then he realized that Roman was playing with him. "Whatever werewolf." He opened the door. "Just inform me, okay."

Roman turned his eyes at Dean as he waved his hand at Seth. "Bye Seth."

"Roman, stop –"

"Okay, okay grumpy pants. I'll inform you, geez." He cackled.

Seth sighed at Roman. "I'll let you slide this time so be grateful, smartarse."

"Uhm, thank you?" he finally laughed as Seth shook his head in amusement and finally left their apartment and drove off.

The place was silent again.

"Now, what to do?" he mumbled.

As Roman was busy to think something, Seth was driving with his car towards his workplace, Dean still unconscious, nobody knew that William and his minions were already on their feet to make a move.

"Are you ready boys?" William asked.

"Ready." Randy replied with a smirk. This is his day.

"First, you have to take down Roman, the werewolf. Since he's strong and he can almost match our speed. Then after him, that Seth guy, the poltergeist. He looks like nothing but he's smart. Though, he's not good when it comes to speed so you guys can handle him just fine. Bring them to me, _ALIVE_." William said while drinking blood from his cup. "I entrusted this to you because I know that _you will not disappoint me this time_."

"Yes, our king." They all smiled.

"Now, let the hunt begin."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hiya all! I feel quite generous this time and looks like my imaginary friend was being kind to me. The imagination has gone wild so I have to type it immediately or else I'll forget it. HAHAHAHA. Any-whoo, I really enjoyed reading all your reviews guys. Do you know the feeling like you've been in heaven? Yeap. That's what I feel when I read all your reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL...**

**So, tell me what you guys think? Be honest :) I can take anything :) or do I? HAHAHAHAH :D And I feel so sorry about Roman, Seth and Dean. But mostly Dean. And I tell you guys, I ain't evil. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Ok .. bye :D**


	21. Chapter 21

\- CHAPTER TWENTY ONE –

After like hours of Roman cleaning the apartment and sometimes wandered his gaze at Dean to see if he was making any progress. Still, the hybrid wasn't waking up and this made him even more frustrated but he have to stay positive. He will wake up soon. He texted Seth that he was still not making any progress as Seth replied immediately on how much he wanna go home but his manager cornered him so he had to stay as his punishment for ditching yesterday. Roman understood as he just replied him with _'it's okay'_ as he sat down in front of Dean, putting his phone on the table. Sooner, the werewolf felt all so sleepy and soon as his eyes close, he was already dead to the world. His sleep was taking its toll on him.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Dean's finger moved as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in their apartment. He didn't remember anything. All he remembered was that there's a fight escalated last night, Roman was fighting with Rusev and Sheamus, Seth was fighting with Antonio and Wade, his father insulted his mother, him getting so angry and boom! He was here in their apartment. How the fight ended up? He jolts from the couch, trying to remember everything, but damn! He can't even! It was so frustrating though. He looked in front of him and saw Roman, sitting on the chair, as he buried his face on his two arms that was rested on the table, completely tense.

_At least Roman's okay._

He wandered his eyes trying to look at Seth but he couldn't find him and also because he can't sense Seth. He wondered where's Seth. He was starting to get all so paranoid when Roman's phone beeped and out of curiosity, Dean reads it to find out that it was coming from Seth, texting Roman again, how Dean was. What really happen to him? He didn't know. He sighs in relief and put the phone back to where it belongs. At least he knows that Seth was okay. He stood up and looked at his sleeping friend. He was too damn lucky that he didn't wake up Roman with his jolts

_Bet he was tired enough._

Dean smiled, silently walking towards him as he murmured an incantation planting it on Roman. Sparks of bluish and green appeared on his hand as it surrounds Roman. He was casting a spell of making his friend to have a peaceful sleep and dream. He saw how his friend's shoulder ease a little bit. At least, that's what he can do for now. Giving his friend a good sleep. Maybe he'll ask them later what happen. He looked at the wall clock, realizing that it was already 9:30 and he widened his eyes.

_Holy shit! I'm late for work._

But before he went to his bathroom to take a bath, he used another spell to lift Roman to where he was and carefully delivered him to his room. The big dog was now on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He saw how Roman smiled.

_Now, I start to wonder what you have been dreaming, werewolf._

Dean used his powers to cover him with his blankets before slowly closing the door. After that, he immediately took a shower, not bothering to ate his breakfast and left his apartment, silently not gonna wake up his friend. He immediately saw a cab, without further ado, he went his way to the cab and told him to his work place which the driver of the cab agreed. While they he was on his way, he texted Roman.

"Hey big dog, sorry that I didn't wake you because you're sleeping peacefully and I don't want to bother your slumber. Who knows, you might punch me if I did that. HAHAHAHA. Anyways, I'm sorry that I have to leave because I'm so fucking late for work. More like thirty minutes late. And before you overreact, I'm completely fine to do my work. So, fret not." He sent it, then typed another one. "Also, when I'm home, I'm gonna ask you what happen last night okay? I'm sorry for everything. I hope you're okay. Bye, take care." He finally sent.

Then find Seth's number and typed as well.

"Hey grumpy, be -" but before he can text everything, his phone died and he mentally cursed to himself. Honestly, he was still tired from last night. He can used his powers to charge his phone but he was too lazy to do it. Besides, he got all the confidence that Roman will inform Seth he was awake. Or whatever that means.

_Did I passed out when father insulted my mother?_

He couldn't believe that his father would insult her like that. He was pretty sure that William married her for her powers but he also thought, that William would never say things like that about her. That was truly disrespectful and plainly rude. A couple of minutes' drive, he paid the driver and went inside to his work. Also, he forgot to conceal their scent from being detected. Dean was all too oblivious because of the fact that he was still recovering from having a rough night.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Sheamus, Wade, Antonio, Rusev and Randy, wearing all dark clothes perfectly covered by sunscreen. There scent was also concealed by their most grace with a big confident smirk that they wore. They were outside of Dean, Roman and Seth's apartment. The place wasn't that crowded. Probably, humans going to their work or whatsoever. They could also feel the powerful scent from the werewolf. They can't feel another presence from there but the werewolf. The can feel the scent of Dean but it was faint like it was walking away from therm. Randy then told them that Dean worked every day and will be back at night. This brought a smile to them. They're gonna make sure to bring Roman and Seth with them to their king to please him. Also, they can't wait much longer of the world domination. Vampires will rule the whole world while the others serves them or send them to rot. They also couldn't feel the scent of the poltergeist but they didn't have to worry. They can find him by just smelling his scent. They just have to get the fucking werewolf first.

"Oh my! Looks like the prince forgot to conceal their scents." Sheamus smirked. "This is gonna be a piece of cake fellas.

They all laughed devilishly and observed for a bit. They thought that it was fun enough. You know, surprising the werewolf and next the poltergeist.

Roman, on the other hand, stretches his arms and yawns. The place was dark as he rubbed his eyes until he realized that he was in his room.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

He was fucking confused on how the hell he ended up here. First, he was cleaning, watching Dean then passed out from being tired. At the thought of Dean, he immediately sprinted towards their living room. He looked at the couch and saw that the couch was fucking empty. He hysterically went to Dean's room and he saw nothing. He tried to scent Dean but he can't.

_What the fuck! Where the hell is Dean?_

He inwardly shouted as he tried to think deeper.

_What if I was too tired that I didn't noticed that William had managed to sneak in and kidnapped Dean?_

Roman's anxiety rose. He can't let that happen. He was beginning to sweat because of being so freaked out and thought for the worst.

_Oh no! What kind of a friend I am? Why did I fell asleep? Why did I let it happen? Why I didn't stay awake? I promised!_

"Okay, I'll call Seth." He mumbled and once again ran towards the living room and found his phone on the table.

He opened it and saw messages from Seth and …. _Wait?_ …. _Dean?_ He scratched his head in confusion. Dean _texted him?_ Then, his thoughts were running wild. What if it was William, texting that he finally got Dean and there's nothing they can do. William is not stupid. So of course! William knows how to use a cellular phone even if he didn't see him carrying one. Well, vampires can adapt so easily like Dean. He counted one to ten before opening it. As he open the message he was expecting a very cocky texts and threats but all he received was this.

"_Hey big dog, sorry that I didn't wake you because you're sleeping peacefully and I don't want to bother your slumber. Who knows, you might punch me if I did that. HAHAHAHA. Anyways, I'm sorry that I have to leave because I'm so fucking late for work. More like thirty minutes late. And before you overreact, I'm completely fine to do my work. So, fret not. _

Then he open another message coming from Dean.

"_Also, when I'm home, I'm gonna ask you what happen last night okay? I'm sorry for everything. I hope you're okay. Bye, take care."_

So, Dean had managed his way to go to work without Roman waking up? Roman felt so ashamed. And why the hell Dean went to work? Sure, he did texted that he was doing fine but Roman was disapproving it. Still, that damn hybrid needs to rest. But his other side, he was happy that Dean was fucking okay. He wasn't kidnapped or forced. He was okay. Gone to work. He lessen his anxiety as he finally sat on the couch. Sweat was still dropping despite the coldness of their A/C.

_Damn you, Dean. You got me so worried._

He pursed his lips, looked at the screen and typed back.

"Fuck man! You got me so worried. I thought you were a goner or something. In a situation like this, you better, like BETTER wake me up because it wasn't funny when you leave without informing me. And why the fuck are you going to work? I don't care if you're doing better but you have to stay for a while and rest! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, YOU STUBBORN HYBRID!" Roman sent it. Damn! He was fucking angry but happy at the same time but still angry.

He typed another message. "You have no idea how fucking miserable I was, waking up inside my room and I didn't even know how the hell I ended up there, maybe you used your powers? I DON'T CARE! Not finding you anywhere, was making me crazy. Makes me feel like I failed you! Look, I'm pretty much glad to know that you're doing well but still you have to stay home." he sent it.

He waited for his replies but he didn't received a reply. Could it be that Dean was mad at him? He don't care! Dean's at fault here. That hybrid have a lot of explaining to do when he gets home. When he still hadn't received any replies from him, he dialed his number not caring if Dean's in a meeting or busy. He just wants to give him a lecture. He was too damn worried. We can't blame him though. He's just too worried about his friend's health. But can't reach him.

_Holy shit! Dean's phone's battery might be dead._

Roman just let out a sigh and tried to calm himself. Again, he sounded like a broken record_** (A/N: Or maybe I sounded like a broken record. HAHAHAHA. Anyway, don't mind me. I'm just wandering myself into my imagination)**_ but he's worried. Now, he have to text Seth about what happen. Knowing him, he would be angry at him and Dean but _mostly him_ for falling asleep while watching Dean. After he sent the text, his phone rings coming from Seth and answered it. As expected, Seth was growling through the phone and cursing Roman for letting that happen. Seth was also cursing Dean like _"arsehole hybrid"_ or _"fucking hyrid"_ or _"bastard Dean"_. Well, he can't blame him. Seth was worried as fuck as him. Seth swore that he will surely smack both of their heads when he get home. Roman groans at the threat because Seth will surely smack their heads. Though, Seth was happy too because he was finally awake but it wouldn't change his mind to smack their heads. He was about to call Dean by using conference but he was stopped by Roman informing him that Dean's phone battery had died.

Seth hissed and told Roman that he was doing it on purpose so that they can't lecture him or whatever. Roman bit back a laugh of Seth. He was slowly turning into a mother hen worried about his chicks. But as always, Roman was not good at this so he laughed and earned a swear words coming from Seth. He didn't mind at all. To them, it was pretty normal. 'Til Seth had finally calm down a bit as they engaged into another conversation about Dean gonna asked them what happen to him last night. This made Seth stopped for a while. They'll gonna deal with him later. Sooner, the two ended up their conversation as Roman put his phone on the table again.

He looked at the clock and it was almost lunch. He sighed and decided to walk towards their kitchen but before he can cook something, the door-bell rings. He knitted his eyebrows, knowing that all their neighbours had gone to their work. He wondered who that could be. Oh well, he sprinted his way towards the door. Looking at the place, to found out that it was perfectly clean. He let out a sighed and opened the door. But before he can see someone that knocked on their door or say something he was thrown away inside his apartment with force as he clutch on his stomach from the punch. He looked up and saw four familiar faces.

_Fuck! It was them from last night. And their scent was completely concealed. Double fuck!_

Roman gritted his teeth because the punch was strong. Wade, Sheamus, Antonio and Rusev went inside and closed the door behind them. Roman feel so outnumbered. What they want with Roman? Are they here to take revenge? How the fuck did they know their address? And then he remembered, that one incident when William had managed to freaked Dean out about by that garment _**(A/N: It was in chapter 14 guys, in case if you have forgotten)**_ and also because Roman realized that Dean have not conceal their scents. Not just him but also Seth especially Dean, himself. He didn't blame Dean though because the poor hybrid have had enough last night.

"Did Wade hit you that hard, werewolf?" Sheamus smirked as he patted Wade's shoulder. "Hope you can forgive him because he got anger-issues. On second thought, I don't care if you don't forgive him." They all laughed.

Roman stood up, still tending to his aching stomach. He was breathing heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Have you come here to take revenge?" he asked.

Sheamus made a face, as he looked up the ceiling, cupping his chin, as if he was trying to think deeply.

"Let me think."

Then he turns his gaze towards Roman while putting his hands behind his back.

"Revenge? Nah!" he waved it off like they're buddies. "Strong vocabulary to use towards us, werewolf. I mean, we all fantasize about revenge but it's not really the reason why we are here."

Roman raised his eyebrows. If they weren't here for revenge, then why are they here standing in front of Roman, outnumbering him?

"Wade, will you do the honours." Sheamus looked at Wad who smirked.

"It goes like this _werewolf_." He said it like he was disgusted. "The king sent us to bring you and the poltergeist to our kingdom. Your presence will be most delighted to his eyes." He paused. "You know, just to talk. So, we ask you to come with us willingly."

Roman sent his deadly glares. "And what if I don't?"

"Then, there will be bloodshed." Their eyes turned red and their fangs was now visible.

"So be it." Roman countered back as he immediately turned into his wolf form.

Then, the chaos has begun. Even Roman was outnumbered, his bravery never wavered. He was still showing his determination, courage and ferocious side of him. They might not have tell him the whole story of William wanting him and Seth but he was fucking sure that it has something to do with Dean and the thought of it scared the hell out of him. He was just damn too lucky that all their neighbours were all working so that no human will be involved in this mess that he was now having. One werewolf versus four vampires could be hard to Roman because the four of them were using all their speed that making him confused.

_I better win this fight._

He keep telling himself as he ferociously attacked Sheamus. He had clawed his face as Sheamus, fell onto the floor, screaming as blood were visible in their very eyes. Roman was satisfied.

"Get him boys!" Sheamus commands them as they circled him.

Roman was growling. The place was all messed up. Curtains were torn, chairs was dismantled, their couch was being scratched, the floor was cracked. Even the windows were cracked. The three vampires simultaneously attacks Roman. He had managed to swing his paws towards Wade who hit his back on the wall, Antonio was next, hit his back on the door who got busted because of the force as he landed his arse outside their apartment. Rusev, on the other hand, had scratch Roman on his back that made Roman whine. He turned his attention to Rusev, seeing the big vampires, swaying his claws to scratch him again but he managed to bite the shoulder of Rusev and throws him away from him like a doll.

He could definitely taste the blood of Rusev in his mouth and he was disgusted by it. He spit it out and keep his guard. Watching four vampires on the floor, struggling. Roman was smirking at this. Antonio, went inside and he keep on attacking Roman. Antonio gives him an uppercut punch as Roman lost his balance. He shook his head as Antonio tried to give him headlock, blocking his air passage. Roman raised his paws and scratched Antonio's hand and then his back. The pussy screams and the hold loose. He chuckled as he tackled Antonio, trying to bite his head off but then, he felt a pain on his head when he was kicked by Wade. Wade tackled him down and punch Roman's face. Blood was trickling on his forehead.

"YOU FUCKING WEREWOLF!" he shouted to every punch he gave to Roman.

Roman was slowly losing his vision because of repeatedly hit by the head. But he didn't give up. He struggled from the punches as he made his way out of being tackled by Wade. He shook his head trying to stay awake. As much as he hate to admit it, he was getting tired from the commotion due to the fact of being outnumbered.

_C'MON ROMAN! NO TIME TO FEEL WEARY. WE'RE DOING THIS FOR DEAN._

Once again, he was now surrounded by the four of them. He growled as Sheamus broke the silence.

"Look what you've done, werewolf!" he yelled. "You scratched my beautiful face!"

Roman rolled his eyes.

_I hate to admit it, but Sheamus reminds me of Seth._

"You will surely pay for this. Once we got you, we will surely love beating you!"

Roman held his head high and howl. It sounds like a challenge.

"Why don't you just give up, you disgusting creature." Rusev spoke with his thick voice.

_Where's the fun in that?_

Roman thought as he just growled at them but honestly, he was too tired but he won't succumb into it. Again, fight had escalated. The fight took longer than usual. Crashes of the things, breaking sound of the furniture. Later, the four vampire was now on the floor. They didn't know how it happen but the werewolf did win. Damn! They never expect him to be this strong. Roman stood in front of them, panting heavily and overly but confident.

_I won._

He was planning to finish them off but before he can do it, he felt a scratched on his back as he yelps. Then he felt being kicked as he laid down on the floor. He was slowly turning into his human form. He was completely bloody and claws marks to be visibly seen by the eye. After turning into his human form, his head was forcefully smashed on the floor making his vision blurry. He was making an effort to stay awake, wondering who could have hit him. He was so stupid to let his guard down. He saw the others were now back on their feet as they patted the other one who probably was responsible for kicking him. He blink fast as he somewhat gain his vision as he saw a very familiar face who bends his one knee to look at Roman.

_Wait? Is that …_

That cocky smirk was so annoying that he even tried to swing his arms in luck that he can hit him but he didn't. The man who attacked him laughed.

"Pathetic werewolf!" he heard Rusev taunted but he ignored him.

He felt a hand grabbed on his raven hair as he tried not to scream in pain.

"Remember _me_, werewolf?" he paused. "I'm _one of those vampires_ that you crossed when we tried to take the prince with us. It's _Randy_ by the way." He showed his toothy fangs.

Then again, before Roman can reply, he was punch by Randy again as his head hits the floor.

_I'm sorry, Dean. I. Failed. You._

He passed out …

**(SKIP TIME)**

Seth was somewhat fuming. He had been texting Roman but that damn werewolf didn't text back. He called him, it always ended up into voicemail. After hearing the news of Roman, he was overly joyous but disappointed at the same time.

_That bastard hybrid! Why can he be so stubborn!? Wait 'til I get my hands on him._

He was sighing and surprisingly, they didn't have much costumer. He was also grateful that Breeze isn't here, because he's not in the fucking mood to argue with anyone. He almost lashed out on his boss but luckily, Dolph was there to elbow him, telling him not a great idea. He was very thankful to Dolph. His human friend wants to go to 7/11 to grab something and he asks Seth what he wants. Seth just shook his head. It was very kind of Dolph to offer him something. Dolph was very reluctant. He insists that it was his treat and he just want to cheer Seth a little bit since he can feel Seth was not in the mood. He didn't bother asking him though. It wasn't Dolph's business anyway. Seth just told him that he wanted energy drink as Dolph just gave him a smile and disappeared to 7/11 store.

Seth was sitting on the bench, getting his phone, trying to call Roman in luck that the bastard will pick up but it always ended up to voicemail. Failed attempt, he put his phone beside him. Waiting for Roman's response.

"Did he fall asleep again?" he mumbled.

He rested his head on his palm, whistling just to entertain his boredom. He looked around and saw his other co-workers.

_Should I or should I not?_

He was battling himself to mess with them.

_Maybe a little won't hurt._

He giggled evilly. He clandestinely lift his hands, scaring her female co-worker. He manages to fall all the equipment as the lady just looked at it, paled and confused. He was holding himself not to burst into laughter. It's been a while since he was messing with humans. The lady was calling someone and it was her boyfriend. Probably gonna tell him what happen. But her boyfriend didn't believe him as Seth bit his tongue and palm his face in amusement. A couple of seconds passed, Dolph appeared holding two bottles of energy drink and some foods. Great!

"Hey Seth." He called as he was now on Seth's side. "While I was on my way here, I was approached by four strangers asking about you. Said that they want to talk with you?" he said.

Seth knitted his eyebrows. "_Four strangers?_" he questioned.

_Who the hell are they?_

Dolph just shrugged. "Yeah! Said that it was urgent. I'm not the type of guy that would _judge through looks_ but they _sure as hell give me the warning signs_. Not to mention those _bruises on their faces_. They're _very _alarming." He gave Seth the energy drink.

"Can you describe them?"

"Can do. The other one have red Mohawk hair, _too pale_ to my liking. The other one was too bulky like he's some type of person that would _lift two yellow busses_. The other one was -"

Seth didn't let him finish because he already know who they were. Dolph was shouting from behind.

"Seth! Where are you going?" he raised his eyebrows.

Seth looked at him.

"Dolph, tell our manager that there's an emergency!" he shouted earning attention from his co-workers. He was very confused to why was he acting so strange. He tilted his head and saw Seth's phone. He grabs it.

"Hey you forgot your –"

But Seth was nowhere to be found. He sighed and just put Seth's phone in his pocket and went to tell their manager. Seth was breathing heavily as he ran outside their workplace and there he saw the four vampires. His blood run cold just by seeing them. He growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Gonna beat me up? Can't take the fact that you were defeated last night?"

"You got a very bad temper, you know that poltergeist." Antonio said.

Seth got the courage to walk towards them as he was aware that there were humans crowding the area. He felt so trapped.

"The king sent you an invitation. Said that he wants you to come with us." Rusev said.

"What for!?" he exclaimed.

"For important matters." They smirked. Seth was confused.

_What the hell do they mean for important matters?_

"Also, _we already paid your werewolf friend_ a visit." Sheamus said. "He agreed." He paused. "More like _involuntarily_ agreed."

Seth froze. "W-what do you mean? What did you do to him?"

They all shrugged their shoulders innocently like they didn't do anything.

"Oh well, he was very reluctant at first, then fight escalated, caused us more trouble until he passed out." Wade said innocently.

Seth was shocked. His eyes widen like saucers.

"You're kidding. Roman's a strong one despite of being outnumbered. I mean look at your faces. They're all beaten and bruised." He said trying not to tremble his voice.

"He is a strong one. Managed to give us these bruises." Antonio said. "But, it didn't last long."

"If you're still doubting us, we have evidence." Sheamus added as he showed him Roman's phone.

Seth was getting paler.

"Where the hell is he, you monsters?" he mumbled venomously.

"We aren't the monsters here. It's you and that fucking werewolf." Rusev replied. "He was still in the apartment, being watched by Randy and -"

"Randy was here?" he blurted.

"Oh my! I take it, you do remember him."

"How can I not? He is an arsehole."

"As I was about to say, your werewolf friend was tied. For your information, the rope was enchanted. So, your friend will not be able to escape." Rusev added.

Seth was close to tears. Roman was in peril.

"Now, if you still want to see your friend, you better come with us or Randy will put more damage to that fucking werewolf. It's not like we're oppose to that idea. Hell! We'll enjoy it!"

Seth felt sick. As he made their way to his car and starts the engine, driving back to their apartment.

"One wrong move and that werewolf will be dead."

Seth hated it when he was cornered. There's nothing he can do. Then his thought, wandered.

"Wait? How about Dean?"

"Don't worry about the prince. We didn't lay a finger on him. I mean, we can't really because his powers are out of our league." Sheamus said. "The king only wants you and your friend's presence, for now."

After hearing that, he then realized what William wants with them.

"I know it, you guys will use me and Roman as a bait to lure Dean?" he asked.

Wade growled. "You asked too many questions. Just keep driving!"

Seth shut his mouth and drove until they finally reach the apartment. As he saw their apartment, it was almost ruin. The door was cracked, windows too. Luckily, no humans been harmed.

Roman!

He immediately ran inside and saw Roman still on the floor, tied up, bloody and too many scratches. He ignored Randy's cocky smirk as his focused stayed on Roman.

"Hey brother, wake up!" he shook him but it didn't do anything.

"Aww, isn't it sweet?" Randy said as he heard laughter from the others.

He stood up and attacked Randy. He was fucking mad! Really fucking mad! Sooner, he felt someone kicked him in the head. Randy took the opportunity and punch Seth on his face, left and right and left and right.

"That's enough Randy. You got plenty of time to do that after we arrived there." Randy growled as he grabbed Seth's collar.

"You're one lucky bastard, you bitch!"

Seth was coughing blood as he looked at Roman.

_Please! LET THIS BE A BAD DREAM!_

He begged inwardly. Those fuckers are damn sick. How can they be so brutal? Then he remembers Dean. Oh no! Seth felt like a failure. He thought that he can protect Roman and Dean. He thought that Roman and he are strong enough to protect Dean. But he was so damn wrong. He was fucking overly screwed wrong! But no! There's no time to feel so down. He is Seth Freaking Rollins. A poltergeist. He struggled to stand up as the five vampires just looked at him, completely amused at his attempts. Seth used his powers to levitate all the broken furniture and the broken things as he thrash them towards their way. The five were dodging all of them. He kept using his powers. He hates it because he was dealing with five vampires that possessed something that he hated which was the speed. He didn't even noticed that Randy was already behind him.

"Didn't notice me here." Randy whispered as Seth was kicked, losing his balance.

All the levitated furniture fall down noisily. Seth grunted as Sheamus shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk! As much as we want to play with you but we don't have enough time." He paused as he pierce his claws on Seth's shoulder, who screamed in pain.

Blood pouring from his shoulder and used it to write on walls. Leaving a message to their prince. Seth never feel so weak. Why he let this happen? Why he break his promise to Dean. Why? Once Sheamus was done, he looked at Seth who was panting heavily. Then he turned his gaze towards Randy.

"Knock him out Randy. Let's leave."

Randy, pick an iron rod. Aiming it on Seth's head like a golf. But before Seth could do anything, Randy already hit his head, causing his head to crack as he lost consciousness.

"Damn! Did I hit him too hard?" Randy said faking his concern.

They looked at Seth. "Nah! He's fine." Rusev said.

"Rusev, you carry the werewolf. Wade, you carry the poltergeist. Let's get out of here.

Then, they all fled bringing Roman and Seth with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Damn! This is fucking hard to write. I just hope I did well with this chapter or else I might feel that I fail you guys. As I was typing this, I was making a disgruntled face every time I typed on how the five vampires treated Roman and Seth. Though, it was entirely my fault but this damn mind of mine was just too evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D. So, forgive me guys if there are grammatical errors. Anyways, tell me what you guys think?**


	22. Chapter 22

\- CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO –

Dean was fidgeting and he couldn't understand why. He felt so uncomfortable today. He looked at the time, realizing that it was already 3:10 in the afternoon. He can't even focus on what he was doing. He can't even finish another paperwork that Daniel gave him. He let out a sigh of relief and tried to figure out what's bothering him. Was it about last night? Nah! Probably not. Was it about William insulted his mother? Sure but he thought that it's not the entire reason. Oh, wait? He did forget to conceal their scent. Dean almost palm his head because of his stupidity but he was truly sure that it isn't the case. Why the fuck was he fidgeting uncomfortably?

His thoughts were now wandering to Seth and Roman. He didn't know but for some odd reason, he wants to see them. He bit his lower lip and just start typing again but he can't do it. As if his instincts wants to go home and just check his friends. He cracked his knuckles as he tilted his head, not even noticing that someone was approaching him.

"Hey Deano, you okay?"

He turned his chair and saw Daniel and his lovely wife Brie, who was wearing a confused look.

"I don't know. I just feel so uncomfortable right now." He said.

They knitted their eyebrows.

"I know this might be the biggest favour that I'll ask you but can I go home, right now?" Dean added.

Daniel and his wife exchanged stares and then looked at Dean. "Sure Deano, you look so distress."

Dean smiled at Daniel's wife. He wasn't wondering why she was here. Probably, she's done doing charity and spend her time with her husband.

"Thank you so much. I'll promise that I'll work hard tomorrow."

Daniel scoffed. "Oh please, Dean. Forget those paperwork for once and just go home. We care for you as much as we care for the others even to those cocky employees' of mine." He paused. "And as much as I want to give you a ride home but I and my wife was needed into an urgent meeting." He added.

"It's okay boss. I'll be fine by just commuting."

"Okay, bye and take care." Brie said as she gave Dean a hug while Daniel patted his shoulder.

He thanked them once again as he immediately ran outside patiently waiting for a cab. It took him two minutes to wait until he finally found one and entered himself in the cab and told him his address. He got a bad feeling right now. He didn't know but he just want to see his friends.

Roman, on the other, was rudely waked by water splashing it towards him and Seth.

"Wake up you stupid disgusting creatures." Someone yelled.

He couldn't quite see him due to the light glares. As soon as he adjusted himself from the piercing light, he looked around and he realized that he wasn't in his apartment. In front of him, there's an empty throne. Then he concluded that he was in the throne room. He looked at the one who threw water at him and growled when he saw that it was Randy. His blood boil. He tried to attack him but he can't move. His eyes widened when he was tied into a rope, which was completely enchanted, on the chair. They play a dirty trick. He could feel someone moving from behind him as he heard a familiar groan.

"Seth?" he mumbled.

"Fuck! My damn head hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Do I sound like I'm okay to you? Of course, I'm not." he snapped.

"I'm just merely curious." He rolled his eyes.

"How about you? Are you okay?" Seth asked.

Roman rolled his eyes again. "Well, _four vampires did a number on me_, the other one _cheated and kicked me from behind, knocked me out._ So _for your question, I'm not._" He replied but there was humour inside it which makes the poltergeist chuckled a bit.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Randy interrupted. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Yes." Seth replied sarcastically as Roman rolled his eyes. "_We_ are at the _vampires' lair_. Though we didn't know what address this is."

Randy walked towards him and slapped his face Roman struggled from the ropes and told Randy not to touch him but he was ignored. "Don't you get all smart with me, you poltergeist."

"Why? Does it hurt that I'm _smarter than you?_" he countered. "Because honestly, it would be a _disappointment_ that I would waste my time talking to _someone_ who possesses small brains." He shook his head. "Why does the universe hate me so much?"

Roman warns Seth. But before Seth can growl at Roman he was hit again by Randy.

"You got a lot of nerve to talk like that."

Seth laughed. "And _you_ got a lot of _nerve_ to hit someone who was tied up into a chair with an _enchanted_ rope because you know that you didn't have a chance to win against me."

Randy was mad! Scratch that! He was fuming with anger like a bull. He was about to claw his eyes out but Randy was stopped by a calm, sadistic voice that Roman and Seth hate it.

"Stop Randy. We don't want to add more injuries. That's not how we treat guests."

Roman gritted his teeth as they both saw William walking towards them with the League of Nations behind him. Randy looked at William then looked to Seth. Grabbing his collar.

"Again, you're damn lucky poltergeist. The time will come that I'll end your fucking life."

Seth scoffed. "Then stop talking and fucking do it." He countered as Randy growled one last time and he walked behind William.

William smirked at this. He was very pleased to see them. He circled Seth and Roman like a predator as the two friends were watching him warily.

"Welcome Roman and Seth for joining us today here in my throne room." He spreads his arms like he was showing off. "A beauty isn't it?"

"More like disaster." Seth mumbled but it was enough to be heard by any of them. "Seriously, you bitches need _designers_ to make _this place look alive_. All were dusty and every corner had cobwebs. So, _outdated_ and _boring._" He rolled his head as Roman tried to stay him calm. His bitch fit weren't helping them at all. Instead, he was making it worst.

William just looked at him impassively as the others growled. He walked in front of Seth, standing so professionally and powerful but to Seth, he doesn't look powerful. He's like an arrogant human who wears Halloween costume. Roman was eyeing Sheamus and his companions.

"Will you ever learn how to shut your mouth, poltergeist?" he asked.

"Not until you learn to leave me, Roman and especially Dean alone." He hissed at William.

William laughed as he throws an uppercut on Seth. He grunted from the impact and it drew blood from his mouth. He spit it in William's face. William wiped it as he punched his stomach and kicked Seth's face.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Roman shouted.

William turned his attention towards Roman as he smiled evilly. "Maybe I'll just talk to you then. Looks like your quiet compared to this poltergeist." He pointed at Seth who hissed at William but he ignored him.

"You better –"

"Silencio!" William shouted as he used a spell to shut his mouth. Seth could no longer talk. He can't even open his mouth like he was gagged or something. All they could hear was his muffled ramblings. "I should have done that at the very first place." William scoffed while the others smirked proudly for seeing the poltergeist struggled to open his mouth.

Roman sent his deathly glares.

"Oh dear werewolf, if looks could kill then –"

"You're probably dead by now." He venomously interrupted him. "And your ugly minions as well."

They growled but William held up a hand, trying to signal them to stay on their ground as he reluctantly agreed. They just want to rip their head off. Randy would be the most satisfied vampire if he can just kill one of them or both. He's hungry for bloodshed. William impassively looked at Roman and slapped him. Seth saw this and struggled from his restraints but he can't escape.

_Damn you enchanted ropes! And this fucking spell that he used to shut my fucking mouth!_

Roman shook his head as he looked at William whose hands were now hidden behind his back. William sighed.

"You know, Roman." He paused. "I like you and I hate to admit it, even the poltergeist."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Because you both got their own strength." Roman just stayed silent. "You two being a friend of Dean make sense. No wonder he let you to be his friends because he can sense how powerful you are."

_Fuck you William!_

Seth wanted to say but he can't.

"Seeing you three together, fighting together are strong. I could feel it. Together, you three stands for power. You two are making Dean more powerful. The sad part was that, you three never realize it and it pains my heart that you three were wasting away your powers." He shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. The three of us already realized that when we're together, we are powerful. But we used power in a good way. We take responsibilities to our power. We value other's life because once it's gone, there's no turning back."

"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves!?" he screamed. "Valuing other's life is a burden. It's the reason why you are all weak. Protecting humans? Disgusting! Valuing bonds? Truly disgusting! In this generation Roman, there are no such things as friendship. Heroes no longer exist! All that's left in this world was cruelty and chaos. And if you have just leave us alone, you and Seth will not be here, tied up and completely helpless. I bet you're already regretting of knowing him."

"No William. Cruel and chaos is inevitable but it doesn't mean that all good are wipeout. There are still left. It helps balanced the world. The only one who wishes for cruelty is you. And I feel so sorry for Dean that he has a father like you." William's eyes were red but Roman continued. "Dean deserves a better father than you. And we aren't ashamed of valuing other's life and friendship. This is what made us stronger. Dean showed us how brutal the world could be once you take over the world. He taught us how to be more aware of our surroundings, taught us how to trust ourselves and taught us to never fear no matter what the consequences we're having. And we showed Dean the true meaning of friendship. A bond that he never had before after losing his mother at his younger age. We made him feel that he was never alone in this world. That he has us in times when he feels down or lost."

If Seth wasn't tied up he would've clapped.

_Good job bro. Keep doing it. This is for Dean._

"And for once, never have we ever regret knowing him. On the contrary, we thanked our lucky stars that we have to move an apartment at that time. We met Dean for a reason and the reason was to have a true friendship from someone whom we thought would be impossible. Knowing him was the best day that ever happened in our life. We couldn't even imagine what our life would be if we hadn't met him." He paused. "Maybe our lives would be boring. Lack of happiness. I don't know. And by the way, we are tied up by these enchanted ropes but we are never helpless. For the record, you and your minions are helpless here. You used us to lure Dean. You used us because you knew how Dean cared for us. Using us to get him is the act of cowardice and helpless."

_B. R. A. V. A. D. O!_

Seth was amazed at Roman's word of choice. He never knew that Roman was this so emotional. Oh well, he would say the same if his mouth wasn't shut, though, the sarcasm and insult will never go away. He's Seth Rollins. That's what he's doing.

"Dean was right. _You_ never play fair. _You fucking cheated and you're a coward. ALL OF YOU!_" he shouted.

William was fuming as he picked Roman up and throws him on the ground.

"YOU ARE NEVER GONNA SAY THAT WORD EVER AGAIN!" he yelled as he kicked Roman's stomach repeatedly.

Roman can't do anything because of the ropes. All he can do was to protect himself from those painful and powerful kick. Seth was thrashing as Randy went to his way, stopping him from moving.

"Look at how your werewolf friend being beaten mercilessly from our king." He forced Seth to look at Roman being kicked by the motherfucking William.

Seth can't do anything but to look. He was getting devastated to see his friend being in that situation. He tried to shout to stop but of course, they're all muffled. Seth was doing all his might. He can't even summon his powers because the restraint was blocking their powers. It means, they're like humans now. Which means, that Roman might die if William won't stop beating the hell out of him. Roman, on the other hand, was wiping his blood coming out from his mouth using his tied hands. He's all bloody again and the kicks and punches hurt like a motherfucker. He was panting so heavily. William grabs his hair.

"YOU LOWLY CREATURE THINKS THAT I'M THAT SOMEONE THAT YOU CAN JUST INSULT!? I'M THE KING HERE! WHOEVER INSULTS ME WILL GET THE PUNISHMENT THAT THEY DESERVE!" he shouted while his saliva was showering Roman and he felt disgusted from it.

"Say it, _don't_ spray it." He weakly replied with a small grin on his face.

Once again, he punched Roman's face and let him go. He stood in front of him. His hands were now glowing and flickering. He then swayed his hands towards Roman and hits him. Roman was shouting in pain because he was electrocuted by William, who laughs at the sound of it.

"Hmm, music to my ears. Keep it coming, werewolf." He intensified the effect and Roman shouted at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable. It's burning and he felt like he was split in two. Stabbing by thousands of knives can't be the right word to describe it.

Seth was struggling no matter how the restraints were hurting his wrist. His friend was being tortured. The other vampires who were present in the throne room were enjoying it. He was doing his best to shout. William spared a glance of him. He asked Randy to throw him beside the werewolf and Randy smirked.

"With pleasure, my king."

He throws him besides Roman as he electrocuted him too. The screams, the struggle, the torture. Satisfies William. But he couldn't kill them yet. He still needs them to get his son. He reluctantly stopped as Roman and Seth breathe heavily. William breaks the spell that he instills on Seth. He bent his one knee and looked down.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me and my kingdom. You are damn lucky that we needed you or my plan will backfire! Your time has not yet to come. But maybe later." He paused. "Sheamus, bring them to the dungeon."

They agreed. They brought them to the dungeon and throws them uncaringly earning a yelp from them.

"Enjoy while you two are still breathing. Once the prince will be here and you two are no longer useful? We will be happy to dispose of you both. Have a nice stay."

They cracked up a laughed and left them there. Seth looked at Roman who was bleeding as he slowly made his way towards him.

"Roman, I know that this is a stupid question but are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

He was close to tears, seeing Roman like this. What William had done is unacceptable and unforgivable. He clenched his hands.

"Don't worry, Seth. I'm fine." His reply sounds like a whisper. "I won't let William defeat me." He paused, breathing heavily. "How about you?"

"Forget about me, Roman. I'm fine. Electrocuted but not that long compared to you." Seth was keeping his emotions at bay.

"I'll live. Remember, we're doing this for Dean. Not just for Dean but also for the world from his evil schemes."

Silence … silence … silence …

"Roman, I'm scared." Seth honestly replied.

Roman was confused. "Why?"

"I'm scared of losing _Dean_. I'm scared of losing _you_. I'm scared of losing those _people that I cared_." Then he let his tear fall. "I'm scared of _everything_. I'm scared of the _outcome_ after this because Dean will surely come here to save us."

Roman was surprised. He was stunned! Seth showed him his vulnerability. Seth was getting his guard down. He can't blame him though. Roman's been there too. Before he met Seth, he had a friend that died on sickness. There's not a day he cried. Thought that he can never find someone like him until he met Seth then followed by Dean. He saw Dean's vulnerability too and that's why they never leave his side. Now, Seth was crying. He used all the strength that he has to sit up as he put his two hands on Seth's shoulder.

"Listen here Seth." He paused and Seth looked at him, tears still falling from his eyes. "I'm scared too, okay? But remember, we _need_ to be strong for ourselves and for Dean. We _need_ to fight back."

"I just feel so weak, Roman. If something would happen to Dean, I would blame myself and –"

Roman stopped him mid-sentence. "Don't you ever blame yourself for this, Seth. The only one who's responsible to blame here is William. He is a _sadistic evil maniac _that would do anything to get what he wants. He is a _cheater_! _Power-hungry idiot_. If you start blaming yourself, it's just like you're giving up Dean to him. Don't let those negative vibes rule over you. We need to stay strong. I can't do this without you. You are not weak. You're _Seth fucking Rollins_ who likes to throw bitch fit at anyone who crosses your damn fucking line. _Stupid_ but a strong poltergeist." He laughed when he saw Seth cheer up a little bit from being called stupid.

"If you weren't beaten up badly, I would have kicked you right now." Seth countered.

"And if you weren't a crying mess, I would have to smack your head right now." Roman countered back.

They chuckled.

"I just don't understand why we can still make a joke about this no matter what situation we are in." Seth said.

"Yeah! Me too. And Dean would have joined the joke if he was here with us." He knitted his eyebrows. "It's not like I want him to be in here in the dungeon, you know what I mean."

"I get it werewolf." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"You're joking about the not stupid part, right?" Roman teased and laughs while Seth just sent him his glares.

"Insufferable werewolf."

"Brainless poltergeist."

The two laughed again. At least, they can still find positivity to their situation despite that they're beaten. As the laughter subsided, the dungeon was ruled by silence. They never knew that silence could be this loud. Until Seth strikes a conversation.

"So, what should we do?"

Roman sighed. "There's nothing we can do but to wait."

Seth nodded his head. If they were about to move, there's a big possibility that they'll fail due to the fact of the enchanted ropes that block their powers. They can't dare to risk right now or William and his minions will do more damage to them that will give them no chance to escape. All they have to do is to gain their strength back and wait.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I feel bad for Roman and Seth again for suffering like that.**

_**Inner Me:**_** Are you really sorry? You're the one who writes that off.**

_**Me:**_** It's your fault for being too evil.**

_**Inner Me:**_** And it's your fault for doing what I told you.**

_**Me:**_** You know what, its William's fault.**

_**(William enters the room)**_

_**William:**_** Why the fuck is it my fault?**

_**Me:**_** Because you're evil?**

_**William:**_** True.**

_**(Then he disappeared)**_

_**Inner Me:**_** Stop the blaming game and let's work for the next chapter.**

**So, what do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

\- CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE –

Dean paid the driver as he arrived. When Dean got the chance to look at the apartment, it was already in shambles. The front door was destroyed, windows were all cracked, and even the walls had holes.

"Shit." He mumbled a curse as he sprinted his way inside his apartment. "ROMAN!" he called.

He searched everywhere and he can't see Roman anywhere. He charged his phone immediately and tried to call him but it ended up in voicemail. He was breathing heavily and he tried to call Seth with his now shaky hands. It rang until someone picked it up.

"Hello, Seth?"

"_Uhm, hello. This is Dolph. His co-worker. Are you his friend?"_ he asked.

Dean was confused. "Yes, I am. Why do you have his phone?"

"_Well, it goes like this. While I was in my way from the 7/11 store to my workplace, I saw four people who approached me asking if I know Seth. So of course, I nodded my head and they told me that they want to talk to him. When I told him about them, he freaked out, telling me that it's an emergency and he forgot to bring his phone with him."_

"Can you … can you describe me those people who approached you?"

"_The other one has red Mohawk hair –"_

_Sheamus!_

"Okay stop." Dean stopped him in mid-sentence.

He was about to end the call but Dolph said something.

"_Hey, I know that it's not my business but I'm worried right now about Seth. Those people who asked about him give me goosebumps and I think it was them that freaks him out."_

"I know Dolph." He sighed. "I don't like those guys too."

"_Is he in any trouble?"_ Dolph asked that made Dean almost choked.

"Don't worry, Dolph. He's fine. He will be fine." He reassured him. "Hey, can you keep his phone with you for a while?"

"Sure thing."

Dean was glad that Seth had a friend like Dolph. But he was freaking out right now. He thanked him and ended the call. He wandered his gaze to their living room until he saw red on the wall that was hidden behind the curtain.

"What the hell?" he mumbled as he went closer and pulled the curtains.

His eyes widened of what he saw. It was a message written in blood. He was too dumb to why he didn't notice it when he entered his apartment and he was too stupid that this blood came from Seth. He paled when it wrote:

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND THEM. YOU BETTER HURRY, THE CLOCKS TICKING. WE'LL HAVE A WELCOMING PARTY FOR YOU."

"FUCK!" he screamed.

He palmed his face and his breathing was rapid.

"DAMN YOU, FATHER!" he shouted as he cried. "C'mon Ambrose stop crying. Your friends need you right now." He composed himself and prepared. "They mess with my friends, they mess with me."

His eyes turn red and without further ado, he immediately sprinted his way to a place where he doesn't wanna go. A place that brought bad memories of him. A place that he left for his sake and for the sake of the world. And he can't believe that he's going back in that place. He blames his father for everything. For making his life so miserable. He can't believe that he will set foot again to that place. But he did this for saving his friends. They need him.

**(SKIP TIME)**

It was getting dark as Dean kept on passing by the trees. The wind was cold and it's not like he's bothered by it. A couple of minutes of his run, he finally saw a silhouette of William's kingdom. _His_ kingdom. He stopped for a while and he sniffed the air, trying to get a scent from his friends. He smelled them and he could tell that they're not in a good condition especially when he smells their blood but he could tell that they are breathing. This made him so angry that he wants to wipe the whole world. He was counting from one to ten and took a deep breath. He was trying to calm himself and sprinted his way towards the place to where his friends were. As he reached the gate, he saw four vampires wearing a lamb mask. He already knew who they are. They're one of his father's sentries that scared the hell out of him when he was a kid. They were creepy.

They were all looking at him, smirking. Dean didn't even like it one bit especially their leader who always wear a fucking hat and lamp. What's with them wearing a lamb mask? And what the hell Bray always brought a lamp with him when he can see his way to darkness clearly since supernatural beings are all gifted with great sights every day and night?

"We are expecting your presence, little lamb."

Dean rolled his eyes at the name. Why the hell does he always call him lamb? He didn't understand it. Does it have to do with their mask? Though, they never called someone little lamb other than him.

_What a creep!_

He sighed and stood as a prince should.

"Where are my friends, Bray?" he asked at them.

"Fret not little lamb." He circled Dean. "Why don't you follow us to the king's throne room and you'll know." He whispered. "Besides, the king sent me, Luke, Erick and Braun to escort you there."

Dean scoffed bitterly. "He shouldn't have bothered. I can go there myself."

"Well, king's orders. Can't decline. He doesn't trust you that much." He stopped in front of him. "And he also said, that if you're going to make it hard for us … he can't guarantee your friends safety." He chuckled venomously. "I'll tell you, it will be not good for you and your friends." He laughed evilly as he ran his fingers through Dean's messy blonde hair locks.

Dean's eyes widened and shivered. Bray wasn't called manipulative for nothing. He was a manipulative maniac bitch. No wonder his father made him and those friend of Bray to be his sentries. He hated the fact that Bray was right. He will not like it if William will kill his friends. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was damn cornered! He knew that he can just take them down but doing it was like risking his brothers into danger and he doesn't want any of that to happen to them because they showed him friendship. They showed him love that he once lost after losing his beloved mother. The only person who showed love when he was a kid and he knew that his mother still loves him.

But she's dead. Roman and Seth are alive. He needed to save them or he'll lose them. He reluctantly agreed as he let them escort him there. He was circled by them as he just rolled his eyes. As they finally reached the hallways, Dean can feel that they were happy to see him but not in a good way. Some murmuring and smirking about him being back and he could really tell that William wasn't kidding around. He could tell that they're all looking forward to his return. He could also see the banquet hall filled with vampires preparing a feast. HUMAN FLESH FEAST! Totally disgusting according to Dean. They were a bunch of sickos.

"Never fear little lamb. The feast won't start without you." Bray said.

"Fuck you." He rolled his eyes. Like hell, he would join them.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such language coming out from your mouth, little lamb." He snickered.

"None of your fucking business."

"Oh! He's a feisty one isn't he, Bray?" Erick smiled devilishly.

"I agree. Now, you better be at your best behaviour Dean or your friends will pay." He looked at Dean as he froze to where he was walking.

He was calling him Dean which means that Bray, the manipulative arsehole, was being serious. He cupped Dean's chin and all he wanna do was to throw up. "And we better hurry. You know that your father doesn't like waiting."

Dean had enough as he swatted Bray's hand harshly that earns a laugh from him. Bray didn't say anything as they continued walking until they had reached the throne room.

"My king." They all put their hands on their chest, except Dean of course. "Prince Dean is here." They all leave Dean as they walked towards Sheamus and the other vampires that he might know as the councillors.

Dean looked around and saw that he was clearly outnumbered but if he wasn't threatened, he can take them just fine. His case was so different right now. If he did make a wrong move, his friends will pay. He finally turned his gaze towards his father who sat there on his throne, showing confidence and authority. He had a big smirk on his face that Dean was tempted to wipe them off. He counted one to ten and took a deep breath. William stood as he spread his arms proudly.

"Welcome ba-"

"Where are they?" he lowly said, very poisonous.

Dean saw William knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he clenched his fist.

"Who?"

"Don't act like you didn't know!" he exclaimed.

"I don't k -"

"Cut the bullshit already and stop being an arse for once _dad_!" he yelled in rage.

William just laughed at him.

"Okay, Dean. I'm just messing with ya. Gosh, chill out." He calmly said.

"I'll only chill down if you give me back my friends, RIGHT NOW!" he demanded.

William mockingly raised his hands in defeat as he called Sheamus to bring Roman and Seth. Sheamus smirked as he opened one of the doors, holding both Roman and Seth's collar before throwing him uncaringly in front of William. Dean was in horror after seeing his friends' dry blood on each of their foreheads.

"Guys!" he shouted.

Roman and Seth looked at Dean with worry. Dean was confused because why the hell are they so worried about him? He will be fine. They should be worried about themselves because they were in a bad situation and Dean will find a way on how to escape them. As he was about to run towards them, Rusev and Randy were in his way. "Move aside." They just stood there ground.

Dean scoffed at this. In a blink of an eye, Dean raised an uppercut purposely hitting Rusev on the face, losing his balance and he choked Randy, lifting him up in the air and threw him out of his way. Then he was attacked by other vampires who were in the throne room. Dean smirked at this as he fights them without a sweat escaping on his forehead. He punched his way through sending the others being thrown away like papers who were blown by a monstrous wind. William looked at the commotion, enjoying how his son can just beat them all without even bothering to use his powers.

_He really is powerful_

He proudly smirked and after seeing all of his people lying flat, struggling to stand of their own two feet. He saw Dean looked at him, receiving deadly glares from him. Crimson blood-red eyes and those fangs hungry for bloodshed. He clapped his hands and Dean was getting more irritated.

"Release my friends!" he roared.

"You want them?" he pointed at his friends. "Why don't you come and take them." He snickered.

Dean gritted his teeth as he advanced his way swiftly, fighting his father. The others want to help but William already ordered them not to interrupt them when he's fighting Dean. Their fight got intense as William keep smirking made Dean's blood boil.

"Is that all you've got, Dean?" he laughed evilly as he blocked every punch Dean had given him.

Dean was getting riled up as he sped up his moves just to hit his father but all of them were block by him. William catches Dean's arm as he twisted it behind his back earning a grunt from him.

"You know, why don't you let your other side play with me for a while?" he mumbled evilly.

He was struggling from the hold of William. But William put more force on him.

"Go fuck yourself!" he shouted.

"Fuck you, Dean." He chuckled darkly as he leaned more closely to his ears. "You can't save your friends if you're not gonna use your darker side. I mean look at you, you can't even hit me."

William just snickered as he smacked Dean's head on the ground. Dean was panting as William twist Dean's arm more while Dean was doing his best not to scream. Roman and Seth tried to run towards him to tackle William but they were held by Rusev and Bray. They struggled but they can't do anything because of that damned enchanted rope that made them feel like a human.

"To think that you're gonna play the hero here?" he laughed. "Now tell me, Dean. Can you really save them?" he cupped Dean's chin and move it to his side so that he can look at his friends. "Look at your friends? They're helpless now. They can't transform because of that enchanted rope. Preventing them to do that. Suppressing their powers. And here you are not being bound by an enchanted rope and tackled by me, can't even save them. You're pathetic, Dean."

Dean widened his eyes.

"If the roles were reversed, I bet _they_ can save you. Hell, they might have saved your arse most of the times compared of you saving them. You can't even make it right." William continued.

Dean looked down.

"No Dean! Don't listen to him!" Roman roared.

"He's trying to break you, Dean. What he said is not true!" Seth shouted.

Dean's breathing slowed. William just smirked at them as he continued.

"You see Dean, you're weak if you're not gonna use your powers. You can't save them with just only relying on your usual hybrid powers. Use your dark side. Release all your powers!" he paused. "You're desperate to save them?" he pointed at them. "Be evil. Be a monster."

"No Dean! Don't listen to –"

"Shut up poltergeist!" Rusev shouted as he punched Seth's stomach.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Roman shouted back as Bray held him down, putting more force to stop him.

Dean looked at his friends. He saw Seth was curling like a ball. He was in pain and Dean could feel it. He couldn't believe to think this but they were helpless.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he struggled but William pressed him more on the ground to keep him still.

"Stay still, Dean." William calmly replied.

But this time, Dean was no longer listening to William. He was getting madder that he can see blood everywhere. His eyes were now slowly turning into black. He was trembling in rage. William could feel that Dean was slowly being taken over by his other side. He reached something into his pocket but before he can do anything, he was thrown away like a crumpling paper. Dean was surrounded by the most dangerous aura. His eyes were now a hundred percent black as he looked towards Rusev and Bray.

"YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled and swiftly sprinted his way towards them and started kicking them mercilessly.

The others helped. Dean licked his lips as he used his powers by levitating them into thin air and smashing them non-stop. Roman went to Seth side asking him if he was okay. Though, the poltergeist didn't answer Roman as his eyes were completely fixed on Dean. He was different. They could tell. This Dean was craving for bloodshed. Craving for revenge. Violence.

"Dean." Roman called for Dean.

Dean heard his voice as he looked towards them. His face was blank. Ice cold. Dean lifted one of his hands as he levitated Roman as well. Roman was confused while Seth was out of words. Until Roman felt like he was being slowly squashed by an invisible hand. It's painful and Roman can't help but release his blood-curling scream. Seth was dumbfounded. He looked at Dean.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ROMAN!"

But Dean wasn't listening. He was still torturing Roman.

_Fuck no! This is not happening. This is not Dean. I have to do something._

"DEEEEAAAANNNN!" Seth just keeps shouting. He hated it when he was helpless. "STOP IT! IF YOU'LL CONTINUE, HE'LL DIE."

Roman was fighting his consciousness. He looked at Dean while doing his best to breath.

"D-Dean." He was struggling to make a sentence. "W-w-wake up. Th-is n-n-not y-y-you. Fight t-t-the de-mon in-in-inside you." He was coughing. "Wake u-up. W-w-we need you b-back." He closed his eyes, focusing to stay conscious. "Brother."

_BROTHER._

He stopped whatever he was doing. Roman fell into the ground. Seth limply went to Roman checking him but Roman was now out of consciousness. He tried to wake him up but it was no used. He checked the pulse and he sighed in relief when he can feel the steady but slow pulse. The throne room was quiet. Dean was now on his knees, using his two hands supporting himself. He blinked rapidly and he was getting more tired, exhausted. He blinks rapidly as he looked around. The place was a mess.

_What the hell happened here?_

He asked himself. He spent a glance towards his friends' direction and saw Roman was unconscious. He didn't know why. What did the hell happened? He can't remember anything why the place ended like this. Why it was all messy and almost destroyed.

"Dean." Seth whispered.

They made an eye to eye contact.

"Seth." He whispered back.

He crawled his way towards them but before he can reach them, someone tackled him from behind as his face was pushed on the ground. He realized that it was William, he saw him reaching an enchanted rope, trying to tie him up and Dean knew that he will be screwed up if he was tied. He was struggling as other vampires jumped at him, trying to hold him down. He was tired but he had to fight. Seth was shouting his name in worry, Roman was unconscious, his visions were getting blurry, and his friends' are still here. He had to do something. He doesn't care if he'll be captured. His concerns were on his friends. The vampires had managed to tie his two feet as they tried to reach for his wrist but Dean was being too stubborn. Once again, he shouted and in a blink of an eye, the vampires who were holding him down including William were thrown away.

He lifted his hands once again, aiming it to Seth and Roman, using all his strength and powers left as bluish-green were now circling them, and making Seth confused. He looked at Dean, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you and Roman are safe now." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, still holding Roman into his arms.

Dean smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Dean –"

"Forgive me." He weakly mumbled.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"TELEPORTASYON!" he said his incantation.

Seth was about to call Dean but they were gone out of nowhere and teleported to a place where they can be safe and where William can't follow them. Once they're gone, Dean smiled again.

"You're safe now. They can't follow you no more." He whispered until his vision was all dark and lost consciousness.

He was now limp. William and the others walked towards him.

"My king, should we find the werewolf and the poltergeist?"

"No need." He looked at Sheamus. "I'm sure Dean sent them to a place where I can't trace them. A place that was hidden from me. Just make sure to add more security on the perimeter. I'm pretty sure the two will make an appearance soon or if not, might bring their troops."

Sheamus nodded.

"Now, you know what to do with Dean. We must hurry up." He added.

Sheamus nodded again.

As they took an unconscious Dean gently out of the throne room. William held his head high. His plan went well. He will have his son's side, ASAP! Before Roman and Seth came back with their own troops and retrieve Dean. He won't let that happen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Damn it! How many times have I erased dialogues and replaced it with another? Turns out, this is better. I hope. Also, I felt a very deep emotion when Dean was thanking his friends. Like how the hell can he be this emotional?**

_**Dean: *enters the room and smacks my head***_

_**Me:**_** Oww! What was that for?**

_**Dean:**_** Again, I'm not emotional.**

_**Me: *rolls eyes***_** whatever. Besides, it suits you.**

_**Dean: *scoffs***_** you're kidding.**

_**Me:**_** I don't jest. *sips on my chocolate drink* Now, do me a favour and serve our lovely readers chocolate drinks.**

_**Dean: *serves you chocolate drinks***_** Hope you'll enjoy your chocolate drinks. And also, tell us what you think? Let's support this lunatic789's story by leaving reviews. I love you. Mwaaahh.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aww, your reviews guys! They're so .. How can I say this? Uhmm … breathtaking, funny and truly inspiring me to write more despite my grammars. Thank you guys for the support.**

**Again, I'm not really good at descriptions. I'm begging for your forgiveness already.**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

\- CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR –

Seth and an unconscious Roman was teleported into a place or most likely a forest. Seth groaned because he wasn't familiar with this place. Where was he? He didn't know. All he could see was the outline of the trees and nothing else. The forest wasn't dark because of the moonlight.

_Dean? What the fuck's wrong with you?_

He thought as a tear slid one of his eyes. Teleporting them without Dean was plain stupid according to Seth. Many thoughts were wandering his mind. In fact, Seth and Roman would prefer to be with him no matter what. But this was a different case, Dean was being unfair of his own self. He was glad that he and Roman were safe but how about Dean? Sacrificing himself?

_**FLASHBACK …**_

"_**Don't worry, you and Roman are safe now." He mumbled.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Seth asked, still holding Roman into his arms.**_

_**Dean smiled. "Thank you for everything."**_

"_**Dean –"**_

"_**Forgive me." He weakly mumbled.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK …**_

Seth shook his head. He was slowly losing his consciousness. He was tired. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard footsteps towards them.

"Oh c'mon." he said lowly.

He was thinking that it might be William's kind looking for them. He was laying on the ground and honestly, his body won't cooperate with him right now. He wants to defend himself and Roman at all cost but his body won't.

"Hey dude!" someone shouted and Seth was panting heavily. "I need your help."

"What is it?" they simultaneously replied.

Seth could now hear them walking towards them and he could feel that they were circling them now. He gasped when he realized that they were other supernatural beings.

_Fuck it all._

"Damn it! They don't look good."

"Is that a werewolf and a poltergeist? How they ended up here?"

"Shut up and help me." He pulled Seth up while the other two pulled Roman up on his feet but Seth didn't know them as he struggled.

"Let go of me and my friend." He yelled.

"Hey, take it easy buddy." The guy said. "We're not gonna hurt you and your friend. Calm down."

"Can't. We need to save D—"

"Relax poltergeist. You don't have to move too much. You and the werewolf needed to be taken care of."

Seth relaxed for a bit.

"Poltergeist and a werewolf? Friends? Well, that's rare?" the smallest of the group said.

"It's not like poltergeists and werewolves hate each other."

"I know that but it's just rare for supernatural beings befriending a supernatural that wasn't their kind." The smallest of the group was defending his answer.

"What are you? A racist?" The biggest of the three snickered.

"You know that's not what I meant." He shook his head in annoyance. "You know what, I give up." He sighed and raised his two hands up in the air as he wandered his gaze at Seth's bound hands. He gasped.

"Is that an enchanted rope from the vampires?" he blurts out.

The two who was holding Roman looked at it too and their eyes widened.

"Damn! We need to go back to our town." One of them shouted.

The guy who held Seth nodded his head and flicked his fingers making Seth float in the air and he also did the same to Roman. One of them reached a knife and walked towards Seth. Seth's eyes widened and start to struggle when the guy who was holding a knife touch his hands.

"Don't touch me!"

"Calm down poltergeist. I'm just going to cut the ropes so that you can heal normally." He said and after cutting the binds, he cut Roman's binds as well as they increased their pace towards their place.

"Where are you taking us?" Seth asked, still floating in the air with Roman on his side now.

The smallest of the group looked at Seth.

"To the healers. Fret not, you two are in good hands." He smiled assuring Seth that everything will be okay.

Seth was glad that they were helping him and Roman. He was also glad that they cut the ropes though. He could feel himself healing now but still, he was tired. He wanted to stay awake but his eyes won't cooperate until he finally succumbed into unconsciousness.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Roman opened his eyes, a light was glaring at him and he could feel that he was lying on a soft bed. Then he remembered him and Seth being beaten, William using them as a bait to lure Dean, Dean came and fight the others and William. Dean being overcome by his demons, crushing him as he screamed in pain. Then he jolted from the bed, completely alarmed as he was calmed by Seth.

"Hey Roman, chillax. You're fine now." Seth said as he pushed Roman gently to lay on the bed again.

"Where are we?" he asked, completely confused.

"I don't know but I could feel that we are in the mage territory." Seth replied.

He looked around the room. The wall was completely painted with green. It actually looked plain though. Roman had noticed that Seth was looking okay but he can still see the busted lips on Seth. Roman's head was bandaged. He could actually feel that he was healing into his normal state but his head throbbed.

"Damn my head." He gritted his teeth. "How are you feeling by the way?" he asked, ignoring the throbbing pain that was slowly subsiding now.

"I healing great though. How about you? Looks like you're getting a headache."

"Nah! I'm healing perfectly well." Seth gave him a knowing look but Roman scoffed. "Trust me, Seth. My head hurts a little but it'll subside." Seth just sighed in relief. He believed Roman.

"By the way, where is Dean?"

Seth looked at him with concern and worry. He knew that this would happen.

"Roman, Dean was .." he paused, not knowing what to say. "He uhh .." he stuttered.

Roman was nervous. Seth was stuttering means that it's bad news.

"Where is he, Seth!?" he exclaimed.

Seth's mouth was open but words won't come out. Roman was breathing heavily. He didn't like it when he stuttered. Seth was the one who never stuttered. But this was very different. Roman was anxious. When Dean was overcome by his other side, he can't forget on how Dean looked at him with a blank expression, levitating him in the air and was almost squeezed to death by an invisible hand of Dean. He wasn't really scared at Dean nor angry at him. It's not his fault. It's William's fault. It's William's fault for upsetting Dean. William's fault for being too desperate for world domination. Roman clenched his fist.

"Don't tell me he –" Roman paused. "William succeeded?"

Seth couldn't say yes or no. William did have Dean but he wasn't even sure if William had managed to tame Dean's other side or not.

"I don't know Roman."

"FUCK!" he exclaimed.

Roman's face was red. He was frustrated!

Anxious!

Worried!

Angry!

Mad!

Useless!

Powerless!

He palmed his face and ran his fingers through his locks. He remembered how he promise to save him.

_**FLASHBACK …**_

"_**Listen uce, we'll make sure that your father will not succeed. You are with us now. We'll do anything in our strength and power to protect you and stop him from his evil schemes." Roman offered him a smile. **_

_**(A/N: This flashback is in chapter 14 guys)**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK …**_

He closed his eyes and inwardly count from one to ten. Losing his temper or himself won't help them getting Dean back. It will even make it worst. He heaved a sighed and looked at Seth whose eyes were watery but he held his emotions. They need to think fast! Act fast.

"How did we –" he paused again and pursed his lips. "Uhh .. escaped? I need you to tell me every detail."

"Remember when you're levitated by him in the air and -" Seth paused. "He almost squeezes you to death when he loses control of himself?" Roman nodded as Seth reluctantly continued. "I thought that you're going to die there, Roman. You were screaming in pain. No matter how much I tried to beg and reach him out but he wasn't listening. I can't reach him." He sighed. "But you did, Roman."

"I did?" Seth nodded his head. "How?"

"I don't know how but whatever you said back there before you fainted snapped him out. He was back to his normal self again like the incident at the bar when William showed a necklace that snapped Dean out back to his normal self. I crawled limply towards your way as I saw him on his knees and hands planted on the ground. Trust me Roman, he was worn out from the powers that his other side used. He was tired." Seth controlled his emotion not to cry as he continued.

"I called him and he tried to reach us but he was tackled by William first then followed by his other minions. They tied Dean's feet with the enchanted rope and before they can tie his hands, he sent them flying. Then he looked at us, using all the powers that had left him. He said something about a thank you and forgive him and I don't know why he was saying those things back there until I saw his hands glowed and teleporting us here."

Roman looked up at the ceiling and took a long sorrowful breath. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to be the older brother.

"I remembered what Dean said back there at the apartment about his teleportation thingy." Seth added.

_**FLASHBACK …**_

"_**Well, I can do teleportation for small things. But for big things such as teleporting us anywhere would consume a lot of energy and trust me, it's not cool." He shook his head.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK …**_

Seth stayed silent and Roman knew that he was blaming himself again. Roman blamed himself too but if Dean was here he would have probably smack their heads and downright tell them that it was never their fault. Dean would actually break their bones if they keep blaming their selves. They have to be strong. Dean used all his might to teleport them no matter how tired Dean was just to keep them safe. Now, it's their turn to save Dean. There's no time to blame their selves. No time to breakdown. If they want to save the world and Dean, they will risk their lives and fight William no matter what it takes or costs. Their friend is in need of help. Roman sat down and rolled his shoulders and he could tell that he was completely healed and his muscles no longer feel sore.

His head was no longer throbbing. He could feel that all his wounds were closed up and healed. Seth was confused as Roman patted his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Seth, there's no need to feel despair. Blaming ourselves won't help us to get Dean back." He smiled. "Remember, we have to be strong. We have to work together." Seth looked at Roman. "If we spend too much time here thinking that we are a failure will definitely make us a failure and Dean would have no problem kicking us if he was here." Seth's eyes twinkled and Roman smiled. "We will save Dean even if we have to face tons of vampires."

Seth was glad. He was very glad that Roman still has the confidence and it helps him to be confident too. They will save Dean just the two of us. And when they saved Dean, the trio will face William and his henchmen together. Seth was about to say something but he was interrupted by a very husky voice.

"And who said that you're going to face William just the two of you?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Honestly, this chapter makes me cringe. I don't know why. I don't bet this chapter but I'm still posting it. HAHAHAHAHAHA :D. Then again, grammatical errors are present so as I said from the very beginning, I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. I'm still hoping that you guys will still love this.**

**But I won't blame you if this chapter makes you cringe because it cringes me too. HAHAHAHAHAHA :D So, someone joins their conversation. Who could it be? An enemy? Or an ally? Leave a review and tell me what you think :) Love ya. And stay safe everybody :)**


	25. Chapter 25

\- CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE –

"And who said that you're going to face William just the two of you?"

They immediately wandered their gazes, following the voice and saw a man who looks like in his late 50's in human standard. He looks buff, bald, and his eyes looked intense. Roman and Seth raised their eyebrows. Who was he? They wanted to ask him but the man held a hand.

"You think that you two can defeat William?" he sarcastically grins and made his way towards them. "Sure, I can sense your power running through your veins. It was strong but not enough to defeat him. You will be outnumbered and that will kill you." They heard him sighed.

His commentary offended them but he got a point though. His presence was quite intimidating but Roman and Seth would never show it. Whoever this man standing in front of them was powerful. Though, his approach wasn't threatening but still intimidating. They still knitted their eyebrows because how did he know that they were about to face William? Probably he heard their conversation but they would have noticed it. But they noticed something familiar about this person who was standing in front of them. The power that runs through him was kind of familiar. Someone that they know. It was dangerously familiar.

"Who are you?" Roman asked calmly.

"Oh pardon me." He paused. "I'm Arthur Anthony Ambrose. King of the mage, grandfather of Dean."

Seth almost choked as Roman widened his eyes. No wonder his power was kind of familiar. And no wonder he was powerful. They were facing the king of the mage and not to mention Dean's grandfather. Seth sat straight because he was getting all his attention now as Roman was about to sit but Arthur held him in place.

"Don't bother, werewolf. Just lay still." He gently patted his shoulder and Seth sighed in relief.

He was glad that Arthur allowed Roman to stay still on the bed. Roman murmured a thank you as Arthur just gave them a small smile.

"I just want to know how you meet my grandson?" he asked softly.

Roman and Seth exchanged looks.

"Seth and I decided to leave our old town and tried to find another spot to start anew and we came into this apartment that was meant for three people. That's where we met Dean." Roman sighed, recalling their first encounter.

Arthur nodded his head. "I assumed that he concealed his scent from you both."

"Indeed he did." Seth said.

"Understandable. Though, I wouldn't blame him if he was doing that." He shrugged. "William's very desperate of power and he'll do anything in his hand to catch him." He looked down sadly. "After my daughter, Aiven married him, William forbade her to visit us. She talked with us through the mirrors. I don't know why he forbade her to see us." He shook his head. "After she gave birth to Dean, we can all sense it that her offspring will be powerfully surpassing us even William. That's where everything changed and got even worst. She never contact us again. We tried to but we can't reach her." He paused and took a deep breath. "We don't know what happen. Hell, we can't even visit William's kingdom. Fucked up! But there's this one time when my daughter clandestinely called us in the night with Dean in her arms. I believed he was four at that time in human standard." He rubbed his chin, recalling. "Dean was very energetic. We can't forget how excited Dean was to see us."

Seth and Roman could feel the sadness Arthur was displaying.

"I remembered him saying that he loves the last name Ambrose because for him Dean Regal doesn't suit him. It sounds weird according to him."

Seth and Roman chuckled because Dean Ambrose is better than Dean Regal. Ambrose fits him well.

"My grandson looks like her mother. You know, mischievous at times and very happy." His two listeners agreed. Dean was indeed mischievous and loves to crack a joke. "After that lovely chat, my wife and I felt so relieved to see them. We can't stop talking about it. A year ago had passed and we received a letter coming from William which was rare because he never delivered messages. As we read the letter, we found out that our daughter had passed away without knowing the illness that caused her death. All of us were devastated at the news." Roman and Seth looked down remembering Dean's story. "We tried to go there but we are forbidden to see my deceased daughter. I was frustrated and just want to wage war to William but I can't risk my grandson's life. Hell, he even forbade us to see my grandson. After that, when we reached our place, we were attacked by William's kind. We lost a lot of people because we aren't prepared. We didn't expect him to attack us."

Seth gritted his teeth while Roman was massaging his nose, trying to calm himself. William is crazy! How can he be so heartless!

"But we fought back. Used all our strength and powers until we defeat them. The war was bloody. We were all battered but won the battle. I was planning to wage a war to them but seeing my people, tired and in small numbers would be stupid to make a move. So, instead of waging war, we fled our place and found this new place and named it after my daughter's name, concealing it from the sight of William. We spent years here until our people become at large. We tried to wage war to the vampires and get my grandson but I was too late. William and his people had fled their place too after the failed attempt of killing us all."

Then here comes the silence. It was overwhelming. The two didn't know what to say. William is very evil.

"I and my wife were saddened. We tried to search for them but to no avail. How is our grandson? Did William treat him well? Those were the questions that won't stop running in our minds. We were almost on the verge of giving up but you guys came here." He smiled. "I overheard your conversation. I still wonder how you guys ended seeing him up in an apartment?"

"Well, Dean told us about him when we found out that he was a hybrid. He told us that he ran away from William because he noticed that his father was getting worst and always taught him to be violent. Dean wasn't stupid so he fled and lived with the humans for ten years." Seth paused. "His mother's death got a toll of him even if he acted like he was okay but we all knew that deep inside he was missing his mother dearly."

Arthur sighed sadly. He knew how his grandson loved his mother.

"The reason why he never told us about his true identity. The reason why he hid his scent from us."

"If that's the case, then how did William found him?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he didn't tell us but we think that it has to do about that time when Dean had fixed Seth's car." Roman looked down. "He forgot to mask his powers that probably woke William."

"And how did he ended up in William's hand?" he asked again.

Roman swallowed because he wasn't too comfortable talking about it but he needs to tell him the truth. He starts narrating the story. There's a presence of reluctance of Roman's words but he still continues knowing that Dean's grandfather deserves to know the truth. Every time he mentions William's name, Arthur would react in complete disgust. Arthur's mood changed dangerously after hearing that William was taunting his grandson just to summon his other side that Dean doesn't like. He clenched his fist furiously because William is a failure. Not a good father of Dean. What kind of father would taunt their son? He's a monster. Arthur was already plotting William's sweet demise because he didn't deserve to live in this world. Wicked people are meant to die. After the whole narration, Arthur had calmed down, pinched his nose and took a deep breath.

"And that's why we need to save Dean as soon as possible because William was now plotting on how to tame Dean's other side and enslave everyone." Roman said.

He glanced at their way. This time, he was confident and fiery. Roman and Seth can see it on his posture. He flicked his fingers and a very familiar bluish-green spark had escaped his hands as he aims it at them. They were surrounded by it until they feel that they were brand new. If they weren't wrong, they knew that he was healing them immediately and they could feel that their scent was now concealed. Seth and Roman observed it, completely amazed. This was how Dean healed them. It somewhat calmed them down.

"Are you two able to walk?" he asked them.

They nodded their heads. "Okay then. Since what you said is true, there's no time to sit here and chat. Follow me."

Arthur exited the room as Roman and Seth looked at each other before following him. There's no time asking about their well-beings because all they can think of was saving Dean. Nothing else. Arthur led them outside where they saw mages who were now in position and wore nothing but a dark cloak and carrying a staff like they were preparing to battle. Roman and Seth admired the sight of it.

"Excuse me, king Arthur –"

"Arthur is fine. After Kofi, Xavier and Big E mentioned about saving you guys from the forest and also seeing the enchanted rope from the vampire I asked them to ready the people for tonight, there will be bloodshed."

So it was Kofi, Xavier and Big E had saved them. Seth was grateful. He needs to thank them for finding them and cutting the enchanted rope from them.

"Mages were divided into three formations." He continued talking as Roman and Seth kept on following him. "On the right side who was led by Big E are Cresalter Mage. Cresalters are very powerful and great with detecting the speed of the vampire and can somewhat equal their speed. They were ferocious when it comes to battle, won't stop until they see bloodshed. On the middle led by Kofi Kingston are called Metratser Mage. They are very intelligent and can immobilize their enemy for a long time before ending their life. And on the left side led by Xavier Wood are Tralecser Mage. Tralecser here are considered the rarest in our kind. These are the mage that practices teleportation and invisibility. When it comes to fighting, they're very skilful and can be deadly. Deadlier than the Cresalters but they easily tire because of the powers that they used during the war."

Seth and Roman nodded at amazement. They had no idea that Mages can be intimidating as well. They looked like fragile but they aren't. That's what you get for judging the book.

"Arthur, what kind of Mage are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm a Cresalter. My wife is a Cresalter as well." He smiled. "And Aiven, Dean's mother is a fearless Tralecser." His voice was sad at the mention of Dean's mother.

They almost choked. He was a Cresalter? Which means this man standing closer to them will be ferocious in every battle and even his wife is a Cresalter as well. But they widened their eyes knowing that Dean's mother was a Tralecser. They remembered what Arthur had said a while ago that Tralecser were deadlier than the Cresalter. According to their books before, they were told that Mage was the weakest of them all supernatural beings. This night, they proved them wrong. They are indeed powerful and not to be underestimated. They were just lucky that at an early age that they didn't have any quarrels of any Mages.

Roman was about to say something when they heard a very low angelic voice calling Arthur's name. They followed the voice and saw a very beautiful ethereal woman, her hair was braided neatly, and her garments were as white as snow. The woman hugged Arthur and Arthur did the same. Then the woman looked at Seth and Roman, with a soft expression escaping in her angelic face. Seth and Roman were really captivated at her beauty but then she widened her eyes and looked alarmed at Arthur.

"Arthur, why are they here?" she pointed at them. "They're supposed to be in the bed, resting for now." She turned her gaze at them, worry in her eyes.

"Don't fret my love. I'd make sure that they are healed properly before snatching them away from the bed." He proudly said. "Roman and Seth, this is my wife Anabelle. And wife, this is Roman and Seth. Our grandson's friend." Anabelle's eyes twinkled in hope.

Roman and Seth were surprised. So, this is Dean's grandmother. Damn it! She might look at her 50's but her beauty was undeniable.

"Are you two really okay?" she asked.

They nodded their heads and answered her politely. "Yes. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course they are my love. These two little rookies over here are ready to battle." He joked at his wife. Roman and Seth smirked at his jest. Fuck! Arthur's like Dean.

"How's my grandson, Roman and Seth?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

The two didn't know how to answer her question. They were caught off guard. They looked at each other but luckily, Arthur decided to answer.

"It's a long story dear but I ask you to stay still and don't do anything stupid." He said calmly.

Anabelle scoffed. "Oh c'mon Arthur, you do know that I'm not capable of doing stupid, right?" she smiled angelically.

"This might change your point of view." He paused, took a very long deep loud breath. "William was plotting on taming Dean's other side. He's gonna use Dean's power for world domination."

Anabelle's face from angelic turns to fear, to worry and the last final deadly stage, rage.

"What?" she said venomously.

Roman and Seth were taken aback at her voice that sound like an angel into demonic possession. They could feel that their sweats were now trickling on their foreheads including Arthur.

"I know you're as mad as I am but –" he was interrupted by Anabelle.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING BLOODSUCKING ARSEHOLE COWARD WILLIAM USING MY GRANDSON FOR HIS SELFISH PURPOSES! OH NO! I'LL MAKE SURE TO PUT HIS HEAD ON A FUCKING STICK." She exclaimed. Roman and Seth paled at her and was taken aback when she used such foul words. It's not that they're opposed to it but she looks too innocent and pure to know those kinds of words.

_Wow! She truly is a Cresalter. And the way she lashed out, really reminds me of Dean._

_Fuck! Dean's bloodline is undeniably scary. I wouldn't dare cross them._

"Now love, calm down." He tried to calm her down but she glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CALM ME DOWN AFTER KNOWING THAT WILLIAM WAS GONNA USE DEAN. HE'S IN DANGER. MY GRANDSON IS IN DANGER. AND HERE YOU ARE LOOKING AS IF YOU'RE NOT AFFECTED!?"

Arthur was now sweating at his wife's outburst. She was now scolding him? This was so unlike her. At least he knew that he was able to control his emotions.

_Sometimes I wonder why I married this woman. Oh yeah right! Because she's feisty and very different from other women._

"Love -" once again he was interrupted.

"DON'T YOU LOVE LOVE ME. I'M OVERLY PISSED HERE AND I WANT TO END WILLIAM MYSELF!" she gritted her teeth as she was now cracking her knuckles.

Seth and Roman awkwardly yet nervously scratched the back of their head. Guess it's safe to say, that they can compare her to a bull who was angry of seeing a red cloth. Arthur had noticed their nervousness.

"You really need to calm down, love. You're scaring Roman and Seth here." he rubbed her wife's back.

Anabelle looked at them and then her face softened so easily like she didn't lash out. She stood straight and smiled innocently again.

_Then here's her angelic face again. Like she didn't even lash out._

_Hehe! She looks so calm but underneath it, she was already in her killing mode. Now, don't do anything stupid, Seth. You might receive her wrath._

"I'm sorry about that. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay, my queen." They simultaneously replied.

She waved it off. "Drop the formalities. Just call me Anabelle." She giggled, then her face turned into a murderer look when she glanced at Arthur. "Now, let's go. My hands are itching to kill someone."

Seth and Roman gulped again. Anabelle strides her way towards the other Mages who were already in a formation but Arthur had grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him.

"And who says, that you are coming with us?" he smiled.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at her husband's hand that grabbed her arm. Arthur had noticed it as he let go of her and pretended to brush something off on her arm.

"What the hell do you mean?" she cursed again as Arthur winced and if Roman and Seth were being honest, they find it funny.

"What I'm trying to say, woman, is that, you can't come." She was about to reply something but he stopped her. "You need to stay here and watch our place."

She huffed as she put her hands on her waist sternly and Arthur feels like a little kid who got scolded by their mother.

"Are you expecting me to just sit there and do nothing?" she said.

"On the contrary, yes. You're a queen Anabelle. And your duty is to watch the place when the king is absent or waging into war."

She rolled her eyes. "Remember Arthur, I was a warrior before I became queen! I fought and won thousands of battles. I've had faced much worse and dangerous enemies. What makes you think that this will make the difference?" she exclaimed.

_Now I know where Dean got his stubborn nature._

The two shook their heads. Sure, they can tell that she wants to help but they also knew why Arthur doesn't want her to fight. He had lost his daughter, Aiven. He can't afford to lose his wife as well. If it happens to Roman or to Seth, they will make sure that their partner will be safe and out of danger. Arthur sighed because he was very positive that she was very stubborn. Stubborn than him. But he needs to convince her to stay.

"I know my love, but please." He caressed her cheek softly. "Just stay okay. When we lost our daughter, I was disheartened and so were you. Dean was in the hands of William and it was affecting me greatly. I don't want to lose you too. You are my life. My beloved stubborn feisty wife. If I lose you too, I don't know what will I do." He paused. "I'll lose my concentration in battle."

Roman and Seth were touched. Arthur was a caring husband and a father behind that tough exterior that he was displaying. They felt deep respect for him. His words had managed to calm her down. Her face softened. Her eyes were moist but she held it pretty good. She sighed sadly and held Arthur's hands but she smiled nonetheless.

"Okay then. Just this time." She said and Arthur smiled. Seth and Roman did too.

And they went closer to the other Mages who were in a three-way formation. The three leaders, Big E, Kofi, and Xavier approached them and bowed their heads with respect.

"My liege, they are all ready." Kofi said as his gaze settled on Roman and Seth. "Glad to see that you guys are already on your feet." He smiled.

Roman and Seth smiled. They were very grateful to them.

"Thank you for saving us there and also for cutting that damn rope." Seth thanked him and Big E waved it off as he put his arms around Kofi and Xavier's shoulder.

"No worries. You guys needed medical attention." He chuckled softly.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Look, as much as I want you guys to have your moment of gratitude but we have something important to attend to." He jest.

"Oh yeah right." Roman snickered.

So, they positioned everyone. Arthur had told everyone to be ready. They formed into three circles. Roman and Seth were in the Cresalters' circle. Arthur had asked some Tralecser mages who weren't included to wage war to teleport them to the place of the vampire. Once they got that enchanted rope from the vampire, it's so easy for them to track William's kingdom. But before they got teleported, Anabelle walked closer to Arthur.

"Please be careful. Watch all of your people and to Roman and Seth." She paused and Arthur nodded. "And please, bring Dean back." She continued.

"Of course my love. We'll bring our grandson back."

"You should be. Because if you came back empty-handed, I'll finish you off myself and burn your dead body until it turns into ashes." She threatened him but Arthur knew that she was worried and all her threats were empty. "And also if you did come back with our grandson and you're dying, I'll add more injury until your very last breath. Is that clear?"

Arthur nervously laughed because her threat might be empty but he was sure that she'll do it otherwise. He nodded his head. She smiled once again and hugged her. Telling all of them to be careful even if there's a possibility that they'll lose people but they were still hoping that no comrades of them will die tonight but their enemies. So, some Tralecser mages who were not included in waging war used all their strength. Bluish-green sparks were now escaping their hands. Roman and Seth were all looking at amazement at them. But before they were teleported, Seth somewhat leaned on Arthur.

"I had to admit, the queen looked angelic but she was very intimidating." He whispered to Arthur, not wanting to be heard by the queen of the mage.

Arthur laughed. "The reason why I love that woman." He whispered back.

"She really fits to be a queen." Roman whispered as well. "You're lucky to find someone like her."

"I feel like I've had won the lottery. Did I use that right?" he looked at them. "Those are the language of humans. Strange but fun."

Roman and Seth laughed but nodded their heads nonetheless and their thoughts settled on Dean.

_Dean, just hold on. We are all coming for you!_

And then, they all disappeared and was sucked up by a hole that sent them to their enemies place.

_William, you better get ready!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hiya all. I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to update. I was on complete hiatus or so I thought what I was doing. The times got tough because of this virus. I hope that you darlings are doing great. Please stay at home and always pray and have faith that this virus will sooner disappear and we all can go whatever we want. Like climbing a tree because of happiness. HAHAHAHAHAHA :D I would do that if I know how to climb a tree. Anyways, hope you are enjoying this chapter. LOVE YA. See ya later **


	26. Chapter 26

\- CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX –

Dean woke up, his head was slightly throbbing. He tried to move but he can't when he feel that he was tied by an enchanted chain.

"Fuck." He cursed lowly.

And to make his situation worst, the enchanted chain was connected to an enchanted pillar. Even his feet was bounded by an enchanted rope as well.

"Double fuck."

He was powerless. He tried to summon his powers but nothing came out. He felt like a human now. He was powerless and helpless. He looked down and saw the runes underneath his feet.

"Triple fuck." He grunted.

It was the runes of keeping his other side in control. William finally got him and he was afraid that he might succeed. He shook his head and tried to calm himself down. As much as he hated having his powers but right now, he completely needs it just escape this bounds but no matter how he tried to summon it, it just won't come out. Then his mind wandered at the incident before his capture. He teleported Seth and Roman to a place where he was sure that they're safe. He smiled at this.

_At least, I did one thing right!_

He chuckled lowly. He knew that they were safe. All he had to do is how to escape the situation that he was in. He knew that he felt human but he still did his best to use all his strength and tried to break enchanted rope but to no avail, he failed. He counted one to ten and did it again and again and the result were still the same. He breathe in and out and tried again. He was sweating profusely and he was biting his lips in concentration. He needed to get out of here before William comes here. His powers were useless. He can't even destroy the pillar.

He tried to chant some incantation but it didn't do anything. He was starting to panic but he knew that panicking is not the answer to save his sorry arse. He scolded himself. He looked down once again and read the runes underneath his feet.

"Gnuk asnik gna gorabag ina agn senur yak omiham gnayis latrom as nailadnanap.(Whoever stands on this runes will be made mortal for a meantime.)" he reads lowly and grunted. "Quadruple fuck."

His shoulders slumps. He doesn't know what to do. He was tied by an enchanted chain connected to an enchanted pillar and standing on a runes that completely made him even more human. But he's Dean Ambrose, he still got his fighting spirit. So he started again. This time, trying to pull the chain, hoping that he might be able to break the pillar. He could hear his chains clanking from his doings and he was pretty sure that William might have heard it but he doesn't care. He desperately needs to get away from here and start finding his friends before they come here to rescue him because he's very positive that Roman and Seth will come to get him. He tried pulling it until he heard a clap. He looked around and tried to sense who it was but since he almost felt human, he can't. He loses all his hybrid ability but his dark side was still there. Begging to be released but Dean won't use it. He's afraid that he'll lose control. He was panting and stopped whatever he was doing. He might have lost all his senses for now but he knew that this mocking clap came from no other than his biological father.

"Show yourself, you coward!" he exclaimed.

The clapped stopped.

"Oh Dean, it's just so funny watching you, struggling from those things." He laughed. "You should've known that you can't do anything to escape since you're a human for now." He continued.

"I know." Dean said, still looking everywhere. William was still not showing his presence. "But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up." He paused. "Seriously? Enchanted chain, an enchanted pillar and I'm fucking standing on this shitty runes? Why? Did you lose all your balls to fight me?" he scoffed.

William laughed even more. "You still got the courage to get all mouthy, son." He sighed. "Remember, you are in my hands now. No one's gonna save you. You are weak."

"Oh yeah! Say it to my face not like some fucking coward who hid in the shadows."

"Watch that tongue of yours, child. I don't like it one bit." He said but Dean was quite sure that William was starting to get all pissed.

"Then show yourself, you bastard!" he yelled. "Or are you showing signs of chickening out?" He heard William chuckled darkly but he continued. "You call yourself a fearless king? The strongest king? Yet you aren't showing yourself to me? A hybrid who almost feel like a human? Ironic, isn't it?" he scoffed at him.

Then William fell quiet and Dean knew that he already pissed him off, like William was going to blow a fuse. He was looking everywhere and still see no signs of him. Until, in a blink of an eye, William appeared in front of him. He was expecting him to be fast but he didn't expect him to be that fast.

_So, this is how humans viewed vampires. No wonder they got all so jumpy when they got to see one. They appeared everywhere without a warning._

But he wasn't startled. He might feel like a human but he was still a hybrid. He just glared at William and William did the same. William cupped Dean's chin tightly, and he thought that his chin will break.

"Don't get all smart with me, Dean." He said venomously. "You got lucky that you're useful to me because of that majestic power of yours. So, I'm controlling myself not to pull your heart from your chest. Without it, you are a trash that needs to be dispose." He roughly let go of Dean and punched him square on the face.

Dean's lips was busted and now he can probably taste his own blood. He shook his head because the blow was pretty strong. Thanks to this enchanted chain, enchanted pillar and the runes. These things were stopping him to attack William. In any second, the other vampires just appeared behind William.

_Right, an audience. Just what I need._

He rolled his eyes and looked at his father who was now rubbing his temple then pinched his nose.

"You get that you son of a bitch? You are nothing." He breathes angrily.

Dean just smirked at him. "Oh father. My fucking dear oblivious father." He bitterly said but he can't stop himself to chuckle. "You know, I'm not trash. And I will never be trash." He noticed that William looked at him intensely.

"Oh no, Dean. Don't get me wrong. You are nothing. The only reason that made you special is that power of yours. Without your power, who are you?" he sighed dramatically almost mocking Dean.

But instead of Dean getting riled at his mocking sigh, he just looked straight at him with a proud smirk on his face.

"Who am I without my powers?" William nodded. "Well, I'm Dean fucking Ambrose who got friends around me that accepts for who I am. _My_ mother showed me the greatness of this world before she died. Honesty, love and peace from other beings. I got everything that I need even if I lose my powers." He smiled proudly. "How about you, if you don't have your powers?"

William laughed like a crazy maniac and the others laughed with him.

"How about me? You really have to ask that?" he smirked. "Okay, I'll humour you. I got everything here. A kingdom, my people that will always follow my every command, authority. And even if I didn't have my powers, I knew that I'm strong. I'm someone that no one will dare cross. In other words, I'm a king." He grins.

"You're a king that owns a boring kingdom." William glared. "A stupid fucking followers." All vampires growled. "And authority that always depends on your power which is an act of cowardice." Dean could feel that William was curling his fist and he saw how red his eyes was but Dean wasn't afraid. "But despite those things, you still got nothing." He paused and took a deep breath. "You couldn't live without your powers. Whatever you do, you'll depend on it. You can't even stop yourself from using it because you knew that without it, you're weak."

"Don't test me young man! You don't know what you are saying!"

"I think I do." He looked at William with his eyes twinkling in mischief. "And speaking about _your_ people following your every command, how can you be so sure that they'll be loyal to you if you no longer have it?"

William crossed his arms intensely.

"Sometimes, I start to question their loyalty to you." He shook his head and continued. "I mean, let's face it. The only reason they followed you is only because they're afraid that if they go against you, you'll use your power to eliminate them." He shrugged, purposely mocking his father. "Your people are like shadows. They will be there when there is light and they will leave you at your darkest hour. Remember, your people are selfish just like you. They will always leave you once they no longer see you useful."

Dean looked at his father, waiting for him to trash the whole place, kill one of his people or even punch him on the face but nothing happened. William's face stayed neutral and this confused him. He didn't know what he was thinking or what has gotten into his mind. Suddenly, William smirked. Then his smirk turns into laughter. Dean raised his eyebrows as William continued to laugh.

_Fuck! That is not the expression that I want. What the hell is he thinking?_

"Oh Dean, you really think that I haven't thought about that?" he asked. "I have to admit that despite your situation right now, you're still sharp as ever. And you're right about them. They are as selfish as me. I don't trust anyone but myself. The time will come that one of them will go against me but I don't care."

He circled his son like a predator wants its prey as he stopped behind him. He leaned closer over his ear and whispered something

"And if they cross me, I won't hesitate to split them in half and they know that. They all know that I don't trust them that much." Dean was breathing heavily, he didn't know why but he could feel that William was up to something.

William then appeared in front of him. Crossing his arms behind him and stood there confidently.

"You always talked about love and peace." he got a deathly glare from his son. "Do you even remember what you did to your friends?"

Dean knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

William sarcastically gasped. "Don't tell me, you don't remember anything?" he pouted his lips. "Shame. I start to wonder if you really mean that you valued love and peace more."

"What the fuck are you trying to tell me?" he cursed his father as he began to sweat.

"Since you're so very persistent to know, who am I to withhold the truth from you?" he smiled. "Dean, a while ago, your dark side took over you again just like what happened in the bar when we fought you and your friends." Dean was in a state of confusion.

_Took over me again just like what happened in the bar? What the fuck is he saying?_

"Confused are you? Pathetic. Now, let me continue." He sighed loudly like he was bored. "As your dark side took over you, you just start trashing the place with your dark powers. They were deadly and feels like you were seeking for war. You almost killed one of my sentries. You used it against them and start smashing them everywhere. Then there's this werewolf friend of yours. He tried to reach you to break you from your dark side. I thought, you were going to calm down but you didn't. You looked at him and you -"

Dean's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that I … I …"

"That you hurt him? Yes, you did." He smiled wider. "You lift him up in the air as you tried to squeeze him to death. The poltergeist was begging you to stop but you didn't listen. Instead, you keep on doing what you were doing. Your eyes were black and your face was empty like you didn't care if you killed someone. The werewolf had managed to reach you out from your dark side before he lost consciousness as you were back to your normal self. But I'm not sure if the werewolf is alive after the stunt that you pulled." He shrugged uncaringly. "And after that, you played the hero and teleported them to a place that I don't even know. I tried to trace them but I can't. Probably to a faraway place. Dramatic isn't it?"

Dean was battling himself whether to believe his father or not. But he believed that his father was lying to him to break him. To make him lose hope to himself. To make him feel miserable and blaming himself. William was a great liar.

_No, Dean. Don't fall for his lies. He's trying to break you. Stay strong._

"Y- you're ly-ying." He gulped and shook his head. "You are only saying this to me just to break me."

William shook his head. "I wish you are right. Don't believe me? I'll show you."

He walked closer to Dean. He puts his hand on his head to show Dean that he wasn't lying this time. William recites an incantation as his hand glowed on top of Dean's head. Dean was closing his eyes tightly because the pain was unbearable. He was slowly seeing some memories as he screamed on top of his lungs.

_**FLASHBACK …**_

"_**Dean." Roman called for Dean.**_

_**Dean heard his voice as he looked towards them. His face was blank. Ice cold. Dean lifted one of his hands as he levitated Roman as well. Roman was confused while Seth was out of words. Until Roman felt like he was being slowly squashed by an invisible hand. It's painful and Roman can't help but release his blood-curling scream. Seth was dumbfounded. He looked at Dean.**_

"_**DEAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ROMAN!" **_

_**But Dean wasn't listening. He was still torturing Roman.**_

"_**DEEEEAAAANNNN!" Seth just keeps shouting. He hated it when he was helpless. "STOP IT! IF YOU'LL CONTINUE, HE'LL DIE."**_

_**Roman was fighting his consciousness. He looked at Dean while doing his best to breath.**_

"_**D-Dean." He was struggling to make a sentence. "W-w-wake up. Th-is n-n-not y-y-you. Fight t-t-the de-mon in-in-inside you." He was coughing. "Wake u-up. W-w-we need you b-back." He closed his eyes, focusing to stay conscious. "Brother."**_

_**He stopped whatever he was doing. Roman fell into the ground. Seth limply went to Roman checking him but Roman was now out of consciousness.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK …**_

William was smirking widely at seeing his son sufferings. He knew that he was winning and he will get what he wants but he needs more to break him. This was just the beginning. Dean started to trash and shouted.

"STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

William smiled as he took off his hand on his head. Dean's body slumped after the revelation. He was panting heavily and he was profusely sweating. His eyes start to get wet. Did he really do that to his friends? Did he really try to kill Roman? His thoughts were bothered dangerously. He can't believe what he did. Why didn't he stopped himself from doing that? Why can't he control himself? He finally sobbed and this pleased William even more.

_How did I let it happen?_

His tears were now visibly flowing from his eyes. William, on the other hand, was now grinning because he knew that he won.

_Time for phase 2, break him even more._

"Dean, everything is your fault. You are responsible for the damage that you caused them. What kind of friend are you? You tried to kill the werewolf and ignored the poltergeist plead, you call that love? You trashed my kingdom and destroyed half of it, you call that peace?" he put his hands on his waist. "You know that you can always do something to stop that from happening, why didn't you do it? You can stop squeezing your friend to death by controlling yourself but you didn't do it. You're a hypocrite hybrid."

Dean didn't look at him. He just looked at the ground. He was disappointed by himself. He hated it when William was right. He can do something to stop it but why he didn't do anything? William cupped his chin and raised it until Dean's eyes levels at him.

_Phase 3, make him mad._

"I remembered that Aiven, _your mother_." Then he pointed at Dean. "Taught you how peace and love delivers a happy life. That bitch had managed to convince that fucking small brain of yours." Dean grumbled and tried to punch him but the damn fucking ropes were preventing him.

"You better not call her that." He said venomously low.

"What? A bitch?" he snickered. "She really is a fucking bitch." Dean starts to curl his fist and gritted his teeth. "Telling you that war is not the answer to everything. You know what, I overestimated marrying Aiven. I thought she will be a great mother to you. Instead, she taught you the opposite of war. She showed you something that you weren't allowed to know. Because of her teachings, you got corrupted."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted and tried to free himself to strangle William to where he stands and wipe that smug grin of his. "YOU BETTER SHUT THAT FUCKING FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS OR ELSE."

William was now seeing Dean's eyes was slowly turning to black. This is what he was waiting for. Dean could feel that he was slowly changing and he tried his best to calm himself. He can take it if someone talks bad about him but if it involves his mother, which is something that he won't tolerate. Dean looked at his tied hands and he could feel that his nails were getting sharp. His teeth were slowly turning into fangs and he knew that his other side was slowly overtaking him.

_Dean! Control yourself. Don't lose your shit! If you let your other side fucking overtake you, you'll not be able to stop yourself from destroying everything._

"Or else what? Kill me?" he scoffed. "Are you fucking stupid, Dean? I am here, trying to fucking help you to show you the true fucking path from that whore of a mother of yours who led you astray."

Dean spit on his face. "FUCK YOU!"

William wiped the spit on his face and once again punch Dean on the face with his might. Dean's nose was bleeding. William wasn't contented by just punching him on the face, so he also punch him on his stomach. Dean coughed and blood escaped his mouth. The punch was great and Dean almost lost his consciousness but he stayed awake. He can't deny that the blow was powerful. He looked at him once again.

"Is that all you've got?" he said and coughed.

William grabbed a handful of his locks.

"You ungrateful brat! Looks like Aiven completely damaged your fucking brain cells. I am really glad that she died from that night." Dean growled dangerously as William took something from his pocket and it shows a very familiar bluish-green colour of a heart-shaped enchanted necklace.

"Is that mom's necklace?" he said.

The bluish-green heart-shaped enchanted necklace somewhat calms him down and his eyes widened at the same time. He thought that necklace was buried alongside with her mother's burial. He always thought that he will not see that ever again. The only thing that Dean remembers about her was her memories. As William showed the necklace, Dean could almost feel her mother's presence because the necklace was filled with memories about her mother. Dean needed to get that from William. He will keep that necklace forever.

"It is, Dean. This is the reason that snapped you back from reality when you let your other side overtook you at the bar." Dean gasped at this.

_How come I can't remember anything that night!_

Dean inwardly scolded himself. He looked at William as he listens carefully.

"I used this to make you weak because this necklace brought too many memories of her. If I wear this, I'll transform into her but I can't copy her softness. She's way too kind to everyone and it sickens me. So, I decided not to wear it. And I'm planning to destroy this necklace in front of you."

"Don't you fucking dare!" he exclaimed. "Give me my mother's necklace you bastard. Give it to me!"

William just looked at him, clearly mocking him. He loved it very much to see him so miserable. He also hated him for being so weak. Why did Dean followed her footstep instead of following him. Can't his son see his worth? His plans were splendid. What's so wrong about world domination? It's fun! So, he took a step back and looked at his son as he smash the necklace of Aiven. It was shattered into pieces. Dean shouted a loud no. That necklace was his mother's. The broke felt like in a slow motion. The shattered pieces was scattered. Then William stomped at it to destroy it even more like he wasn't contented by his son's scream of sorrow.

Of course! He wasn't contented! He wants to see him break even more so that it's easy for his other side to take control. Dean growled loudly as he start pulling his hands from the enchanted chains. The enchanted pillars were slowly breaking.

"How can you be so cruel!?" he screamed angrily but deep inside he was hurt. He needed that necklace badly. "You are a fucking arsehole!"

William shook his head sarcastically. "You're an arsehole, Dean. It's just a necklace and you're crying over it?"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! IT'S NOT JUST A NECKLACE. THAT'S MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE!"

"Blah blah blah … Whatever. I don't care." He waved it off like it was nothing and this riled Dean even more but William loves riling him up.

_It's payback time, Dean._

"But hey, before anything happens, I saved the best part for the last." He walked closer to Dean who was making a failed attempt of punching him. "I bet this will free that other side of yours." He whispered.

"Go fuck yourself!"

William laughed merrily as he slapped Dean.

"Shut up, you fuckhead. Don't you wanna know what caused her to die?" he smiled evilly as Dean tears were flowing. "Why the healers can't find what's wrong with her? Well, you're in luck, my son. For tonight, I will show you the past to why and how she falls ill as she died while you cried because you can't do anything that night to save her."

Before Dean could do anything, William once again put his hand on Dean's head as he showed him the past.

_**FLASHBACK …**_

_**William was sitting on his throne. Thinking deeply. He looked younger. His presence was menacing. He stood up from his throne and walked towards his way to a young woman. She was incredibly beautiful like a goddess. She got her beautiful shiny long blonde hair. She was glowing like she was a light. Her face was angelic.**_

"_**Aiven, will you stop teaching Dean to be kind!" he said.**_

"_**William, what you want me to do? Teach him to be like you?" she pointed at him. "Dean is a sweet boy. I wouldn't dare risk to lose that sweetness of him. Can't you see? His happy."**_

"_**No he's not, Aiven!" he exclaimed as he paced back and forth. "You're poisoning his mind! This is not how a vampire behaves!"**_

"_**He is not just a vampire. He is also a mage!" she retorted. "William, why don't you try to see the bright side of life? It's not that bad. Every supernatural beings were created unique and equal. Please, don't try to be so harsh. You're being a racist here. You must respect every beings including humans."**_

_**He scoffed at her and looked at her.**_

"_**Respect every beings? Have you lost the plot, Aiven. Not all beings are made equal. There will be always lesser and greater. The true fact is that vampires are the greatest. Werewolves, poltergeists, fairies, humans, etc. are lesser beings."**_

_**She crossed her arms. She was hurt that her husband was still the same. She was hurt that her husband was full of himself. She was hurt that he thinks lesser of them all except for himself and his kind. He was cruel and that was something she can't deny. She was so close of leaving him but she can't just leave a person that she loves. That was her mistake. Falling in love to someone that thinks highly of himself. He won't listen to her. She knew that there are better than him but her heart only shouted his name and no one else. She thought that he would change since they had their own family but how she was. William was getting worse. Imagine, he was going to use their own son for his selfish gain? Not cool.**_

"_**Why are you so against peace?"**_

"_**Why I'm against peace? Because woman, peace is only for cowards. We vampires must dominate every supernatural beings including humans. I need to feel more superior. Making peace will definitely ruin my reputation." He gritted his teeth, showing his sharp fangs. "I am a king. What about you, woman? Why are you so against war?"**_

_**Aiven laughed but she was hurt. "Why? Because, war only makes it worst. It's not the answer to everything, William. All of us should reunite as one and stand together. Vampires, mages, etc. we can be allies. Please, find it in your heart to reconsider my opinion. I am your wife. Me and Dean are your family." She walked closer to William as she caressed his cheek gently with her soft palm. "William, you don't have to dominate the world just make you look superior. You're more than that."**_

_**William scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And you really think that peace will always be the answer to everything?"**_

"_**Yes." Aiven was determined.**_

_**William just growled at her and palmed his face. He knew that once she was determined to stand for something he can't stop her and neither will she. William was sick of her kindness and he wants to kill her where she stands but there's a hundred per cent chance that she can't defeat her. Aiven might be kind but she's a very fearless mage. William might be powerful but he can't defeat her. Aiven was a lot skilful than him. She was a Tralecser mage anyway. He had heard how they can be savage at a fight. He hated to admit it but she was powerful than him. Hell! Even his five-year-old son is stronger than him.**_

"_**Please William, find it in your heart." She touched his torso. "And you will see the greatest result." She smiled.**_

_**William sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were blue compared to an ocean. Her face so angelic. But that's not the reason why he married her. But it's her power and William was so ashamed that Aiven is not using her true potential. He needed a plan. A plan to eliminate her. If she continues to live, the more she'll poison Dean's mind acing that kindness.**_

"_**Leave me alone, Aiven. I don't want to talk to you anymore." He growled.**_

"_**Wil –"**_

"_**Leave my sight, woman!" he shouted.**_

_**Aiven was taken aback at this. She should get used to it. So, she left. Her shoulder's down as William just punched the wall. He was so fed up of her. It's time to eliminate her. So, he immediately went to their abandoned basement where he hid one of his wicked book that Aiven didn't know. He opened the book and cast a spell to his wife. He made sure that the spell was undetectable by her knowing that she was good at detecting. A spell that would make a mage to fall ill for no reason. A spell that will immediately kill her. A spell that only works for pure mages. A spell that no healers can cure. As he was done casting the spell, he immediately went to his throne picturing his wife's death. He was smirking widely.**_

"_**You will die tonight." He mumbled.**_

_**Then the scenery plays at the night where Aiven falls ill and was bedridden. A healer was on her side, checking up on her but to the healer's surprised, she can't find anything. She was confused. Aiven was sweating profusely, her eyes were half-open. The healer's couldn't do anything. From that moment, Aiven knows that this is her end. All she had to do is to see her son. But before she can asked one of her servants, Dean immediately ran towards her side.**_

"_**Mom?" he cried.**_

"_**Hush child." She caressed Dean's cheek gently. "Don't cry for mama, okay?" her eyes were starting to get wet.**_

"_**But mom –" he sobbed.**_

_**She shushed him softly. "Promise me one thing, Dean." She smiled as Dean listened to her. "No matter what happens, never follow your father's footsteps. Always make peace and be kind to any beings, okay? Promise me."**_

_**Dean sobbed while nodding his head. "I promise ma.**_

"_**I love you, son. Never doubt that. For wherever you go, I'm always with you." She said, a tear escaped her eyes as she finally closed her eyes.**_

_**Her hand fell limply on the bed as the five-year-old hybrid was shaking.**_

"_**Mom." He said lowly. "Mom." He shook her. "Mom!" he tried to wake her but she won't open her eyes.**_

_**She was no longer breathing. Her heart stops beating. Dean was crying. **__**(A/N: okay? I didn't mean to rhyme that.)**_

"_**Mom, wake up! Don't leave me!" his cry was getting louder as he hugged her lifeless body. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS …**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean was trashing from the memory.

William lets go of his head. He noticed that Dean's other side was waking up. Dean looked at him with his black stone eyes as his fangs were finally showing.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU MONSTER!" he screamed. His voice changed. He sounded like a demon-possessed. "I WILL KILL YOU, BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

He was now pulling the enchanted chains. The enchanted pillar was breaking. The runes were no longer helping. Dean was finally replaced by his dark side. He was trashing. William immediately chanted a spell that can control him and he was having a hard time. The League of Nations, went to Dean's side, holding him to stay where he was. Dean had swatted them so, the other vampires had joined and help each other to stop him. Some vampires were swatted with a powerful force and then got up to their feet and held him again. Sheamus, hit Dean's head and this somewhat ceased his movements. William sees this as an opportunity so he immediately put his hand on top of Dean's head.

"As nahiraygnapak gnan migal, alaw yak nodnus agn nial idnuk oka.(In the power of darkness, you will follow no one but me.)" he shouted. "Sobu akan as ngoka agm nougolus.(You are now under my command.)"

And that's where everything stopped. Dean was no longer conscious. William was panting and sweating but the bastard was smiling because he knew that he won. He was sure that he already put all the command spell on Dean. He looked at Dean's unconscious body. He looks different. Dean was paler and his fangs were getting longer and sharper. His right hand asked him what to do next.

"Just put him in the throne room. Once he'll wake up, he will be more obedient to me and we can rule the world." They all cheered. "But.." he paused as the other vampires looked at him in confusion. "I could feel a war coming. I bet his friends will come back probably bringing some troops as well. We better prepare."

They all smirked confidently. Sheamus and Rusev brought Dean to the throne room. Other vampires were already in their position. Readying themselves to battle. William, sniffed the air and breathe it out loudly.

_I could definitely taste my victory_.

He laughed. He will enjoy watching his son killing his friends and destroying the world. This is the son that he's proud of. A son that follows his footsteps. Not that son who always aced kindness and peace. That was really disgusting. The chance of Roman and Seth saving Dean would be impossible knowing that he already controlled him.

_Game over Roman and Seth._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hiiiiiieeee! *waving my hands like mentally challenged person* **

**Who missed me?**

**By the way, I'm sorry for the late update guys. I'm really busy planting some peanuts and other vegetables. Hope you are having a great day and night people :D And I'm also hoping that you will like this long long chapter. I really intend to make it long in case if I, you know, I'll hit writer's block.**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Don't be shy to leave a review. I can take anything :) Also have some tissues for knowing Dean's mother's death. I almost cried typing that part :( I'm kinda evil.**

**LOVE YA AND STAY SAFE MY READERS :) MWAAAAAHHHHHH**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Once they arrived at the place of William, they saw that some of the vampires were already on guard. Roman and Seth growled because at the sight of William's kingdom. Arthur curled his fist.

"Looks like that good for nothing son-in-law of mine expected you to come back. He managed to conceal all their scents." Arthur said without looking at the werewolf and poltergeist and he smirked. "Vampires. Think they are good at everything." He looked at Xavier, Big E., and Kofi. "You three stooges know what to do." He said with a tint of amusement in his voice.

The trio laughed as they saluted Arthur. "You got it boss."

Then the three sneaked their way towards the gate of William. Roman and Seth were looking at the trio mages with intent. They can't wait to defeat William and retrieve Dean. The two were growling and Arthur can hear them as he said without looking at the two.

"Calm down Roman and Seth. I'm worried and very frustrated too but we will win this battle and retrieve my grandson." He calmly said as he finally looked to the both of them whose gaze were already on him. "I'm sure of it." He said with determination in his voice.

Roman and Seth was amazed at how confident Arthur is. In such a dire situation, most of those people who wages war would be pessimistic or would be skeptical at their victory. But Arthur? He was just different. They tried to find any signs of doubts in Arthur but they found none. He really deserves to be a king.

"In fact, we will be able to enter William's kingdom in five." He starts counting as he wandered his gaze to where Kofi, Big E, and Xavier went. "Four … Three … Two … One …"

And when Roman and Seth also looked to where Arthur was looking, they saw all the vampires that was guarding the front gate, lay flat on the ground, unconscious without alarming the other vampires that they were under attack. They saw the signal as all of them clandestinely went to the front gate to see the trio tying the unconscious vampires into an enchanted rope.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Arthur said impassively. Roman and Seth thought that he was mad at the trio but was washed away when they saw the trio grinned at Arthur.

Kofi just adjusted himself. "It wouldn't took us long if Xavier here didn't trip."

Xavier looked at Kofi with disbelief. "It's your fault, you startled me." He defended himself while Big E just stifled a laugh. "And Troll Big E here squashed me with his weight."

"I'm sorry. You're just too small and it's hard for me to see you, Xavier." He quietly laughed as he turned his gaze to his king. "But fret not, my king. At least, we managed to knock their heads off." He grinned while crossing his arms.

"You are certainly right." He nodded his head. "Sorry for doubting you three." He maintained his stoic face but they knew that he was being playful as well.

Roman and Seth were not opposed of making fun despite the situation they were in and they didn't know Arthur and the others much yet they could see that they loved to joke around. But they didn't expect them to joke at a time like this. It's not like they hate it but it's just … you know … they thought they would never make a joke when he was in the midst of waging war especially the king of mage who looked intimidating and serious. Roman and Seth looked to each other.

_Is this for real?_

Then they looked to them again only to see Arthur telling his people to secure the perimeter on higher grounds in case if there are any vampires coming on their way. The Cresalters and the Metratsers were scattered leaving the Tralecsers with Arthur, Roman, and Seth.

"By the way, Roman and Seth. I may not be able to read minds like vampires but I knew what you are thinking. Just because we are in the midst of waging war doesn't mean that we can't make fun. I'm worried about my grandson but we can still find a way to lighten our heavy situation that we are in." he smiled but despite of what he said, he was still worried.

This made Roman and Seth chuckled. Now, they quietly walked, completely cover by darkness as they peeked and saw vampires that made Roman and Seth's blood boil with rage. It was Randy, Sheamus, Wade, Rusev and Antonio. The five were laughing about something. They curled their fists. Roman was seething in anger. Seth's flaring nose looks like it was releasing hot steams. Luckily, their scents were concealed as well. Arthur tilted his head and he knew that his people were on their position. So, he looked at Roman and Seth.

"Hey you too." He quietly said as he shook them both.

"Yes Arthur?" Seth replied, reluctantly taking his eyes off to the five vampires.

"I got a plan. And that plan is, I want you and the werewolf to barge in there and try to stall them for a bit. I want you two to face them. Don't fret, we got your back." He smiled at them and they did the same.

"We know, Arthur." Roman nodded his head. They trust them.

"Are you two rookies ready?" he said with amusement present in his every words.

"Who are you calling rookies?" Roman scoffed jokingly. "From that moment those vampires mess with Dean, Seth and I, we are more than rookies."

"Yeah. Those freaking vampires are wishing for their death sentence." Seth added while his cracking his knuckles.

"Like the confidence." He patted their shoulders. "Go kick some butts now. We are watching you." Arthur said. "Great luck you two. For both of you are undeniably strong."

Seth and Roman smiled once again to the king of the mage. "Thank you, my liege."

Arthur nodded his head. And without further ado, the two made known their presence to the five vampires.

"Hey bastards!" Roman and Seth simultaneously exclaimed earning their attentions.

"YOU TWO!" they growled.

"You made one big mistake for leaving us alive!" Roman's voice was booming.

"Because tonight! We will surely end your freaking life, you arseholes!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm back …. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Who missed me? No one?**

**Anywhoo, I'm so sorry for the long long long long long long long wait my darlings. I got busy because I was helping my cousins of their modules and to make things worse, I forgot the password of this account. So, the other day, I had to recover it and voila, here I am. And thanks to CHARMED2011 for messaging me. Thank you so much **

_**Dean: **_**Look who's back from the dead.**

_**Roman: **_**Welcome back, lunatic789.**

_**Seth: **_**Finally!**

_**Me: **_**Thanks guys and also to those people who supported my story thank you so much again.**

**And as what I said before, English is not my first language so do pardon me **** Anyway, enjoy luvlies **


End file.
